To Where You Are
by Cracklin' Rosie
Summary: Robin and Patrick have finally been together, but how will they handle a new and unexpected twist to their budding romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I've never claimed to be a doctor, nor even a student of medicine. I will be doing some research so any medical situations are based on generic fact but in reality this is fanfiction, so I won't be spending inordinate amounts of time doing extensive research about medical conditions and surgery and the like. Please forgive me any medical flubs (and be realistic, do you think the writers and producers of GH get it right half the time?). Thanks! Enjoy!

Oh, and I don't own nor lay claim to any characters or settings in this fic-they are the property of GH and its creative team. Thanks!

Timeline: A few weeks after the adventure on the Maarkam Islands (and in this story Sam has not woken up yet and Robin does NOT know about John's paternity)

* * *

She stirred, disturbed by a gentle touch on her brow. Eyes fluttering open, Robin was met with the handsome features of Patrick Drake. He was leaning over her, a silly grin on his face as he brushed her hair away off her forehead. Robin grinned back at him, the events of the evening playing in her mind; she worriedly wondered if Patrick regretted their intimacy.

It was only after several failed attempts to be together that things had finally worked out perfectly for Robin and Patrick. There had been wine and dancing, and Patrick had been very romantic. There had been no pressure, and though it slightly dampened the mood, Robin made sure she provided Patrick the option of stopping-she was HIV positive, she kept reminding him; but he insisted he was sure. He wanted her, he had said.

It had been gentle, Patrick slow and careful; not only careful in regards to protection for himself, but careful with Robin as well. It had been years since she had been with a man and without knowing it she had neglected part of herself. When Patrick touched her, that part of her that had been hibernating awoke with startling passion.

The ensuing night was a blur of limbs and sweat and the most intimate closeness possible; a closeness Robin had forgotten she'd missed. Eventually they had fallen asleep together, in each other's arms, and Robin had never felt safer.

"Good morning, Dr. Scorpio," Patrick smiled as he softly kissed her, tickling her lips and eliciting a slight giggle.

"Morning," she responded, searching Patrick's face for any sign of regret. There was none she could see and her nerves eased a bit.

"How do you feel?" Patrick asked, his wanton gaze changing to reflect a slight look of concern.

Robin felt herself blush and she raised her hands to cover her face, laughing at her embarrassment.

"Sorry," she spoke from behind her hands; "It's been a long time…I feel…well, I feel satisfied," Robin kept her hands over her face, listening for Patrick's response. There was a long silence and Robin started to worry that she'd turned him off by sounding like such a cheesy girl.

As her heart started to sink, Robin felt Patrick pull her hands from her face. He was still gazing at her with that look-a look of want and desire. He only shook his head slightly as he leaned down and kissed her again, this time with purpose and passion.

Robin gave in, returning his kiss and soon she was thinking of nothing but him

* * *

A few hours later Robin sat in her office at the hospital waiting for a conference call to begin with her associates in Paris. She took her anti-viral medication with a remindful sigh, but the damper of swallowing the pills didn't last long.

Even though it had caused her to be late to the hospital that morning, Robin smiled at the memory of her time with Patrick. She felt almost giddy with the amazing smoothness of it; how they had fit together perfectly. There had been no awkwardness usually associated with the first time with someone.

Robin was still replaying the last 12 hours in her mind when her phone rang, startling her and bringing another flush to her lightly freckled cheeks.

Allowing a nervous laugh, Robin answered the phone. Almost immediately she moved thoughts of Patrick to the back of her mind. Work became her focus as she began reviewing the data from her latest trial with the medication she was developing with Dr. Cera Ponteau and Dr. Georges Freinot.

* * *

"Dr. Scorpio, can I get your opinion on a patient?"

Robin gave a slight smile as Patrick came up behind her, letting his hand linger at the small of her back for longer than was necessary. Standing at the 8th floor nurses station, Robin was going through the phone messages that had accumulated while she had been on her conference call.

"Certainly, Dr. Drake," Robin responded, turning a smiling face up to Patrick and shoving the stack of messages she was sorting into the pocket of her lab coat. "What's the situation?"

Patrick led her to the empty waiting area where he sat, indicating Robin to do the same. Silently he handed over the chart he was holding and Robin, who was starting to grow concerned, opened it immediately.

The chart belonged to Sam McCall who was still in recovery from the emergency surgery that Patrick had performed. She had not woken up and it was determined she was suffering from swelling along the base of her skull. The swelling was located in a region of the brain where it would soon be pressing against a sensitive bundle of nerves that if cut off from blood flow would cause total and permanent paralysis.

Robin read the chart, her eyes widening and her thoughts immediately going to Jason; he was leaving Sam alone to keep her alive, but the damage was already done. After all that Sam had been through Robin couldn't imagine what further problems could possibly arise, but here was yet another issue. Raising her head finally, she questioned Patrick with raised eyes.

"I thought you might want to consider her for part of your study. Are you not still working on a treatment protocol for paralysis of this particular nerve bundle?" Patrick watched her expectantly and Robin couldn't help but feel mightily impressed. Instead of immediately rushing Sam back into a potentially life threatening surgery, he was considering another option.

"I would consider her," Robin nodded as she handed the chart back to Patrick, "but Alexis would have to agree to it and given the options, I can't say that my treatments would be any more successful or certain than another surgery. Time is of the essence here."

Patrick sighed as he slowly nodded.

"Time is not on our side. I'd say at the present rate of inflammation she has maybe three days before the nerve damage becomes irreversible," Patrick slowly stood and held out his hand to Robin, "would you like to join me in talking with Ms. McCall's mother?"

Robin smiled, although with less joy then she might have felt on any other occasion, and accepted Patrick's hand. Together they moved towards the ICU, where Alexis was keeping vigil by Sam's side.

"Wait, wait, wait," Alexis had her hands to her temple and she was shaking her head. "Please explain this to me again, simply, in terms I can understand."

Robin exchanged a look with Patrick then took the floor, once again explaining the options that existed for Sam.

"The surgery Dr. Drake performed on Sam caused irritation in the membrane of the brain. It's a fairly common side effect, and one that is dealt with in many brain surgery patients. It's part of the reason it takes most patients some time to wake up as well. The difference here has to do with the particular area that is swelling and the specific nerves that would be affected. The swelling, if gone unchecked, will press against the main bundle of nerves that control all motor functions. Sam would become paralyzed, and at this point there is no recovery from this kind of paralyzation. Once the nerves are cut off from the blood supply, they die. To keep this from happening we need to take action; right now there are two treatment options. The first is to take Sam back to surgery-," Robin paused for Patrick to interject, indicating he should explain the risks surgery would include.

"If we go back to surgery, Sam could go into shock and not survive, or the inflammation could get worse as I would be going back in where the original surgery was performed," Patrick stopped and nodded to Robin.

"The other option is a treatment protocol I am developing with some former colleagues in Paris. It's completely non-invasive but still in the early stages of development. We've had only six case studies and the results have been split equally. The protocol worked in half and didn't work in half. If it helps, three of the six cases have been here with me in General Hospital, and two of those three were successful. The other three were treated in Paris and they had success with only one patient," Robin stopped and watched Alexis.

The older woman still had her hands on her head. Slowly she lowered them and closed her eyes.

"Just when I thought things were turning around," Alexis said softly as she turned and stared through the window at the unconscious form of Sam.

"How soon do I need to make a decision?" she asked softly.

"Time is critical. If you choose the medication I would need to know by tomorrow so I can get the protocol written up and the drugs ready for administering. We have roughly three days before the inflammation gets to the critical point," Robin approached Alexis and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Alexis nodded and Robin watched a tear fall from the corner of her eye. Robin could only imagine the pain and stress of watching your child suffer and succumb to injury that was beyond your control. Fleetingly she empathized with her father's concerns about her HIV, but this was very different. Robin was healthy, Sam was not.

"It won't get better on its own?" Alexis asked hopefully, turning to Robin and Patrick.

"It's very, very unlikely Ms. Davis," Patrick spoke up. "Spontaneous reduction of the inflammation occurs in maybe 1 of cases. It's extremely rare and if you want to wait and see if it happens you risk total paralysis of your daughter."

Alexis nodded and turned to look at Sam again.

"I'll let you know," she said, then walked back into the room where Sam was trying to heal.

* * *

"God, that was horrible," Robin muttered as she sank into her chair in her office.

Patrick closed the door and nodded, walking behind Robin's desk and laying his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing her tightening muscles.

"I can only imagine the pain Alexis must be in; and to have to make this decision again; whether to have surgery or do the medication-," Robin stopped suddenly.

Turning in her chair she faced Patrick, leveling her eyes at him, "What's the real story here?"

"What do you mean?" Patrick retorted as he leaned against the wall, cool as ever.

"I mean, usually you would be first in line to get back into the O.R. and perform yet another risky and dangerous surgery, if for no other reason than to prove how great you are," Robin crossed her arms and challenged Patrick to prove her wrong.

"Well I am the best there is," Patrick grinned.

Robin stifled a laugh. Her hands flew in the air in exasperation.

"Why do I even try," she murmured as she stood from her chair and walked around her desk. She eyed the mountains of paperwork piled up and the pages of data she had to siphon through. Here she was, having a stupid disagreement with Patrick when she should be working.

In her distraction, Robin didn't notice Patrick move from behind the desk. She started when she felt his arms around her waist, and when Patrick's head popped over her shoulder she couldn't help but smile.

"In all seriousness, I do believe you can help Sam. I just wanted Alexis to be informed of all the options. Besides, I love to hear you talk in medical terms," Patrick whispered softly in Robin's ear.

Robin couldn't stop herself from leaning into him, her frustrations dissolving.

Spinning on her heels Robin caught Patrick by surprise. She pushed him gently towards the small loveseat that lined her office wall and as Patrick collapsed without protestation Robin leaned over him, teasing him with soft kisses on his face and neck.

"Why, Dr. Scorpio," Patrick breathed as he pulled Robin down to the couch.

It took a few minutes for Patrick to find his pager on the floor of Robin's office. Finally getting his hands on the beeper, he read the message then offered Robin a look of apology.

"It's a patient," Patrick sighed as he buttoned his shirt and straightened his tie.

Robin nodded understanding, adjusting her own clothing and running her hands through her hair. As she stood, Patrick reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her tightly to him. She could feel his body heat emanating and her own body reacting.

"Will I see you tonight?" Patrick questioned as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Robin could only nod.

As Patrick stepped back they locked eyes and winking, Patrick stepped out of Robin's office and into the quiet halls of General Hospital.

* * *

Robin, in slight disbelief over the turns her life was taking, picked her lab coat off the floor and tossed it across her desk. As it landed, pink slips of paper spilled out of a pocket and fluttered to the floor.

Robin bent down as she remembered that she'd stuffed her phone messages into the pocket of the coat. Picking them up she ignored most of the messages until she stumbled across one that peaked her curiosity.

The paper simply read, _All is well. I got what I needed. I'll see you soon, love mom._ There was no return number or other clue that might indicate where she'd called from.

Smiling, Robin hoped that she would get to see her mother again soon, and not on an island in the South Pacific, but in a developed country with climate controlled buildings; and no bounty hunters.


	2. Chapter 2

A soft knock at the door stirred Robin from the research she had strewn across her desk. She was pleased with the progress the medication was making on the new trial patient in Paris. If Alexis would agree to treat Sam, Robin would need only two more subjects before she would be able to complete her write-up for the medical journals.

The door slowly opened and Robin saw the head of Alexis Davis peer into the office.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you said you needed to know as soon as possible…," Alexis trailed off.

"You want to proceed with the medication?" Robin finished the thought questioningly and Alexis nodded. Robin indicated towards the armchair before her desk and Alexis entered and sat, folding her hands in her lap.

"I just need you to tell me again what the odds are and what kind of chance am I taking with my daughter's life," Alexis stared fixedly at Robin.

"I understand your trepidation, it's a huge decision. As we explained earlier today, Sam's brain is swelling. The protective tissue around her brain was inflamed during the original surgery and without any treatment she will eventually become paralyzed. The medication acts as an anti-inflammatory, it's specifically designed for use in the central nervous system, as those tissues are very susceptible to other infections and injuries. The medication starts slow, and increases in potency as the swelling reduces. The only side effects documented are bleeding from the brain-which was only in one patient and was quickly and easily remedied-and temporary memory loss, which was documented in three patients. None of the test patients showed any other side effects or symptoms otherwise. With surgery there is the added risk of death; in the case of the medication, paralysis or recovery are the possible results. If you do nothing, she will be paralyzed."

Alexis looked ready to burst into tears and Robin again felt pity for the woman. Alexis discovers she has a daughter that she thought was dead and now that she's found her she's faced with making these incredible medical decisions; _it couldn't be easy for her_, Robin empathized.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Robin started, but Alexis raised her hand in the universal sign of stop and Robin silenced.

"Let's do it," Alexis stood her face stony and unemotional.

* * *

In what was becoming ritual, Robin stood in the elevator lobby of the Metrocourt restaurant waiting for Patrick. He had once again invited Robin out to dinner. Robin, sensing she was developing a serious crush (_or more?_) on the playboy doctor, waited with butterflies. She had insisted for weeks that she wasn't looking for a commitment from Patrick, but now that things were progressing to more intimate levels she found herself hoping that Patrick would miraculously mature and be able to commit to her. Robin's mind was spinning with fantasies of them together and when Patrick stepped off the elevator Robin couldn't help blushing at the sight of him. 

"Thinking inappropriate thoughts, Dr. Scorpio?" Patrick teased as his hands, feeling comfortable and familiar on her body, grasped her waist. Patrick leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, than led her to a table at the far side of the room. Far from the bar and the prying eyes of anyone who might be watching them.

As they sat Patrick popped the cork on the bottle of champagne that was waiting for them, poured two glasses and raised his in a toast.

"To new friends," he winked, and their glasses chimed.

The serenity of the moment was suddenly interrupted by the beeping of a pager. Robin smiled expectantly; it wasn't her pager-she'd left it at home.

Patrick sighed as he pulled the device from his waistband.

"ER-again," he grumbled as he stood.

"I'm sorry," Patrick leaned down and kissed Robin on the cheek, and Robin watched with a heavy heart as he retreated towards the elevators.

Robin deduced that the evening had been prearranged; she was sitting, sipping the last of the champagne in her flute when a waitress brought out an appetizer. Robin protested, as she'd not ordered anything. The waitress had insisted on leaving it, "It's been paid for," she had said, so Robin sat alone, enjoying an appetizer meant for two.

The restaurant slowly began to fill with people, groups and couples out celebrating. Robin watched them all with an envious sadness. Wedding dinners, birthday celebrations, and anniversary toasts were taking place around her. Robin downed her champagne and poured another glass. She watched as four waiters burst forth from behind the bar with a lovely looking cake that glowed with candles. They approached a table near Robin and presented the beautiful cake to a girl who couldn't have been more than sixteen.

A melancholy form of self-pity took over and Robin wondered how her 16th birthday would have been celebrated had her parents not been presumed dead. But thinking over what could have-should have-would have-been was not going to change what could potentially be. Shrugging off the thoughts of a cheated childhood, Robin stood. She left the half-eaten appetizer and half-empty bottle of champagne at the table and started towards the exit.

As she passed the table with the young girl celebrating her birthday she saw the father present a small, velvet box wrapped in a pink ribbon. The young girl squealed as she opened it to find a delicate pearl necklace. Robin couldn't help but smile at the joy and the promise of the future the young girl had; and Robin couldn't help but think about the time she once felt that way-before HIV and AIDS and death consumed her and stole her freedom.

At the elevator lobby it felt like ages before a door opened for her, allowing her to escape the restaurant, and as the doors closed on the happy people celebrating their easy lives and the milestones within them Robin suddenly realized how alone she really was.

* * *

The house was dark, but Robin knew someone had to be home. It was almost 8:30 at night, and even though he was the Police Commissioner, even her Uncle Mac wouldn't work past 6pm. 

Robin rang the doorbell for the third time, wishing she had replaced her key as soon as she realized she'd lost it. It was ridiculous for her to be ringing the bell like a guest at the house she grew up in.

"Who is it?" Robin finally heard the unmistakeable voice of Felicia call through the door.

"It's Robin!" Robin returned.

The multiple locks sounded as the door was opened and Robin had to stifle a giggle. Felicia must have been giving herself a facial as her face was covered with a green mud mask.

"Don't laugh," Felicia warned as the door opened.

Robin just nodded and stepped into the house, immediately feeling a nostalgic sense of peace. Not much had changed in the eight or so years since she'd lived with Mac and Robin felt just as at home as ever.

"Mac's not home he's on a stakeout," Felicia said as she darted past Robin and up the stairs. "Wait just a minute while I wash this off!"

* * *

"Men can be terrible pigs. They can play with your heart and then stomp on it when they know they have you. It's like they get some perverse pleasure from it," Felicia nodded matter-of-factly as she dug her spoon into the ice cream container. 

Robin sat silently, wondering if Felicia really felt that way about Mac, or if she was just being sympathetic to Robin's dilemma. Robin had confided in Felicia, telling her about Patrick and their non-relationship. But then again, Felicia understood; she had been married to Frisco and knew about men who couldn't (_or wouldn't_) commit.

"Just be careful with your heart, Robin. You are fairly naive and innocent when it comes to men, and you wear your heart on your sleeve. I don't want you to end up broken."

Sensing that Felicia was coming from personal experience in her comment, Robin didn't respond. The two women sat in silence for awhile, finishing the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream.

The calm silence was broken by Mac's keys in the door. The two women turned to watch the entryway over the back of the couch, and as Mac finally got the door unlocked, the two women started giggling and until Mac finally gave up on getting an explanation and climbed the stairs, leaving Robin and Felicia laughing at some unknown joke.

* * *

"I hear that you will be treating Sam McCall?" 

Robin paused in the hall outside her office and turned, smiling at the supremely handsome Dr. Patrick Drake.

"Yes, are you disappointed you won't get to cut into her brain again?" Robin asked, unable to keep from smiling as she stared at the arrogant, self-assured, yet supremely handsome young doctor; _he was so damn supremely handsome,_ Robin thought.

He returned her smile and shrugged noncommittally.

"Sorry I never called last night, there was a terrible accident on the docks and I was in emergency surgery until after midnight. But, I was able to save the patient and he should recover most of his life functions. No severe brain damage. My hands to the rescue, again," Patrick flashed a toothy grin and Robin was reminded of a child who has just ridden a 2-wheeled bike for the first time, or a child who has just learned how to tie their own shoes. It was all the more endearing and Robin resisted the urge to reach out and kiss him. It enraged her that his charm and physicality could wreak havoc on her organized life and inside she was cursing her attraction, and trying to heed Felicia's warning about her heart-but also knowing it might just be too late. _Leave! Leave! _Robin's mind screamed at her, and she obeyed.

"Yes, well, your hands are skilled," Robin whispered as she brushed past, continuing on her way to her lab. She felt Patrick's eyes on her as she walked away and she couldn't help but throw a little more swing into her hips.

* * *

Robin spent the entire morning calculating the dosage's of medication that Sam would be administered. She had to be cautious as even one tenth of an error in dose could negate the entire treatment and Sam would end up paralyzed. Her thoughts were steady on her work, and no interruptions were allowed. 

Just before lunch Robin finished writing the protocol and she had the medication ready in vials that could be easily administered. She arranged the treatment on a tray and proceeded to the ICU where Alexis sat, still by Sam's side.

"I'm ready to begin the treatment," Robin said as she entered. Elizabeth Spencer followed, having been called in to be the nurse assigned to Sam's treatment.

Alexis stood and backed from Sam while Elizabeth took her vitals and noted them on the chart. Robin double checked the protocol and that the vials were all in the appropriate order.

"The treatment will take 16 hours, with 8 doses each precisely two hours apart. The medication must be given at the exact 120 minute mark, so Nurse Spencer will be assigned to Sam's room, and will not be responding to any other medical emergencies until the last dose has been given. After the medications are administered, there's a window of six to 14 hours in which Sam may regain consciousness. Are you ready to begin?" Robin looked at Alexis, and for a moment she was afraid the woman was going to cave to the fear of the unknown treatment. Robin silently prayed for her acceptance and was relieved when Alexis finally nodded.

"I need you to sign this consent form. It states that you are aware this is a trial protocol, and that the medication is under study. Feel free to read it if you wish," Elizabeth explained as she handed a consent form to Alexis.

Robin watched Alexis scan it with the look of a suspicious lawyer and she had to suppress a laugh. Apparently the consent form met with her satisfaction as Alexis signed with no pause.

"Let's do this," she said as she backed against the wall her arms wrapped around her body.

Robin nodded and watched as Elizabeth took the first vial and emptied it into a syringe. She slowly moved the syringe to the IV drip and injected the medication.

Robin slowly exhaled as she made note on Sam's chart with the time and dose. Offering a smile to Alexis, Robin left Elizabeth in the ICU with the detailed protocol to finish the treatment.

Six hours later, and three doses in, the results were starting to show. Robin came and took Sam for an MRI immediately following the third dose and there was already a 23 reduction in the swelling. Robin felt hopeful that the procedure would be a success.

Ten hours later there was a slight setback. The dose had doubled from the starting amount and Sam's nose starting bleeding just a bit. Elizabeth had paged Robin and then administered the counter-medication to stem the bleeding. Robin promised Alexis that it was nothing to be overly concerned about; it was a side effect they were aware of and it was easy to treat.

14 hours later Robin took Sam for another MRI. This time there was a 69 reduction in the swelling and Robin felt certain that the treatment would fully reduce the inflammation.

As the 16 hour mark approached, Robin sat in her office, watching the clock and thinking of what her grandmother used to say when Robin was a young girl, "A watched pot never boils," and now Robin fully understood that saying. The minutes were stretching endlessly and Robin didn't know what she could do to take her mind off what she was starting to believe would be an amazing success. This would be the first of her many research projects to reach a stage of success; a point of publication. Robin was already trying to think of a catchy title for the paper she would be co-authoring.

Looking away from the clock, Robin counted the ceiling tiles in her office, and when she looked back at the clock she was horrified to see only one minute had passed her by.

"Can I distract you?"

Robin jumped as a familiar voice suddenly pierced the silence of her office. It was close to 2 am and the hospital was empty save a bare bones staff.

"Patrick? I didn't expect to find you still here," Robin smiled as Patrick entered the office and closed the door. He held something behind his back and Robin narrowed her eyes.

"What is that?" She questioned.

Patrick brought his hands out from behind and presented a bottle of champagne.

"Patrick, I'm on duty, I can't drink," Robin said disappointed, as she was developing a taste for the bubbly.

"It's sparkling cider," Patrick smiled, "I thought we could toast to your success."

"Thank you, but it's not over yet," Robin tried to downplay the excitement she had felt since about halfway through. She didn't want to jinx the success of the medication, but she couldn't help but feel hopeful.

"We'll think positively," Patrick said as he poured the sparkling cider into the two champagne flutes he had with him.

Patrick handed her a glass and as he raised his to toast Robin's beeper went off. Robin was so startled by the noise that she dropped her glass and sparkling cider spilled all over the floor of her office.

"It's Elizabeth," Robin said, starting to feel panicky. They were so close to the end, Robin hoped a new complication didn't chose now to appear and negate the entire treatment.

"Go, I'll get this cleaned up," Patrick gently pushed Robin towards the door and she jogged down the halls, cursing the fact that her office was so far away from the ICU.

Robin finally arrived at the ICU, a little out of breath. Alexis had a worried look on her face and was pacing back and forth outside Sam's room. Robin tried to offer a confident smile but it felt all wrong on her face.

Entering Sam's room, Elizabeth immediately approached, her own face contorted with concern.

"She started seizing about 2 minutes before I paged you, and stopped just after I paged you," Elizabeth explained as Robin approached Sam's bed. Robin took Sam's vitals, finding them normal; and found her pupils were equal and reactive as well.

"Everything appears normal. None of her levels are elevated. We'll go ahead with the final dose. I'm going to call my associates in Paris …," Robin trailed as she fished her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I'll be right outside," she said as she left the room, dialing.

"You can go in," Robin said to Alexis, and the older woman rushed back into the room.

* * *

Robin closed her cell phone, not satisfied with the conversation she'd just had. Dr. Ponteau had seen spontaneous seizing in one patient but it lasted for only one minute. Robin was furious that Cera Ponteau hadn't included the information in her reports. Robin could only attribute it to lack of experience. Cera Ponteau was young, only a year out of medical school. There were still no answers as to what had caused the seizure, and Robin only hoped there wouldn't be any further setbacks or damage. 

Robin watched through the observation window as Elizabeth injected the last dose into Sam's I.V. Heavy footsteps caused her to turn, and she smiled at the sight of Patrick.

"Got the cider out of the carpet," he said as he walked up and stood next to her. He was close, and Robin could smell his aftershave. "How are things here?" He asked.

"Well, Elizabeth just administered the last dose, and now all we do is wait for Sam to wake up," Robin smiled up at Patrick.

"I've got a few hours to kill…," Robin hinted, and Patrick grinned down at her, nodding.

"I'll meet you at the hotel?" He questioned, and Robin smiled in agreement.

"Give me ten minutes," Robin teased, running her hands across Patrick's stomach.

* * *

An hour later, after Robin had checked on Sam and spoken to Alexis, she and Patrick lay in his hotel room bed. Robin had barely entered the room before they had been at each other, clothes flying in all directions; the only time out taken had been for the condom and spermicidal jelly. 

Secretly, Robin was afraid. There was a fear at the back of her mind that she would pass HIV to Patrick, but she kept it hidden, knowing if she let any part of the fear take root she would end up a lonely old maid, getting close to no one.

Soon, all thoughts of medication, and patients, and any other obligations were lost as Robin and Patrick became the center of each other's universe once again.


	3. Chapter 3

After four hours together, Robin left Patrick asleep in his bed and returned to the hospital. She found the latest MRI results for Sam McCall very promising, as there was a 98 reduction in the inflammation. The last 2 of the swelling would easily reduce on its own and the threat of paralysis no longer existed.

Robin retreated to her office to write up the treatment and results on "Patient 8", as Sam was being referred to. Only two more cases were needed for Robin and her associates to submit their research for publication.

As time approached the six-hour mark from the last dose of the medication, Robin left her office and made her way to the ICU to check in on Sam's condition. Alexis was still at Sam's side, looking a little worse for wear and she hovered over Robin while she checked Sam's vitals.

"She looks good, and I would expect that she should wake up anytime in the next eight hours. The medication worked, and the swelling has reduced almost 100. She should be fine, and barring any temporary memory loss-which is a side effect we discussed-Sam should make a full, problem-free, recovery," Robin smiled and left the room, dropping Sam's chart in the holder outside, feeling like she were on top of the world.

Robin practically floated back to her office, resisting the impulse to whistle as she navigated the halls. Returning to her desk she sat for a moment, smiling and feeling truly happy for what was the first time in a long time.

The ringing phone grabbed her attention. Answering, she immediately felt her good mood deflate upon hearing the foreign drawl of her father.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Robert gushed through the phone.

"Hi, dad," Robin responded unenthusiastically. She now knew what to avoid to keep her good mood intact-namely, her father.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me, I want to propose something."

Robin paused, immediately suspicious.

"Are you there?" he asked and Robin sighed.

"Yeah, where do you want to meet?" Robin finally responded, unable to keep her curiosity from getting the better of her.

"Kelly's, say in one hour?"

"Fine, I'll see you then," Robin confirmed as she hung up the phone, wondering what her father was doing that he would want Robin's input or opinion.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Robin mumbled as she shuffled her paperwork to clear her desk a bit.

"Neither is talking to yourself," Robin looked up and saw Patrick in the door of her office.

"I didn't think you were on duty today?" Robin smiled as she stood and walked around her desk.

Patrick closed the door behind him, and Robin heard him move the lock.

"I'm not, but you left while I was asleep and it was upsetting to wake up and find you gone," Patrick walked slowly towards her, a predatory look in his eyes.

"Yeah?" Robin was flattered that he'd missed her.

"Yes," he whispered as he stopped in front of her, lifting her onto the desk. "I didn't get a goodbye kiss."

"I've got to meet my father for lunch at Kelly's," Robin said, finally tearing herself away from Patrick's aggressive advances, "and as thrilling as it would be, I don't want the wrong person to catch us here, _in my office_."

Robin stood from the desk and adjusted her clothes. She looked at Patrick and found him watching her, still with that look in his eyes.

"You can come to lunch with us if you want!" Robin offered, and the look on his face quickly disappeared. She wanted to laugh, but she resisted as she watched him smooth his own clothes and move towards the door.

"No, you go have a nice lunch with your dad, and I'll just work a few hours. But I'll catch up with you later?"

Robin nodded and Patrick was gone out the door.

"Men," Robin laughed as she grabbed her purse from her desk and left the hospital for Kelly's.

* * *

Kelly's was filled with the usual crowd and Robin said hello to a few familiar faces. Her father wasn't there yet, so she took a table near the door and ordered a large coffee while she waited.

The lack of sleep from the last few days was beginning to take its toll and Robin knew she couldn't continue to run herself so ragged. Her health would not sustain only a few hours of sleep each night and Robin of all people couldn't afford to get even a cold. Robin silently swore to take better care and get more sleep the remainder of the week.

The door to the diner opened and in walked Robert Scorpio, Robin's presumed dead father. Robin still fought conflicting emotions whenever she saw him. Part of her wanted to leap into his arms and just forgive and forget, but another part of her wanted to remain stubborn and angry and aloof with him. The angry and aloof part of her won out most of the time.

"Hello, darling," Robert greeted in his trademark Australian drawl, grinning a large Cheshire grin. Robin smiled in return and waited for him to sit with her.

Mike came over and took Robert's drink order, leaving father and daughter alone again at the table.

"What's this about?" Robin asked after they had sat in silence for several minutes.

"Can't a father have lunch with his daughter without an agenda?" Robert retorted.

"Maybe, but you said on the phone you had a proposition," Robin sipped her coffee and stared at Robert expectantly.

"So I did," he grinned again and leaned forward, like what he was about to divulge was an issue of national security.

_But knowing him, it might be_, Robin thought to herself.

"I've got a new lead on Holly's whereabouts," Robert started and Robin threw her hands in the air.

"You didn't get enough of that floozy, that con-woman, on the island?" Robin was frustrated. It was just like her father to think with the wrong part of his body.

"I'm thinking of the jewels. You know she got away with them and I want them. I could retire, buy a nice house in the suburbs and be close to you," Robert looked like the Chesire cat once again.

Robin could only shake her head. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I'm not making fun. What I was hoping was that you would talk to your mother, get her to help me out. My resources are a little limited since I left, well, the agency," Robert appeared almost sheepish.

"What makes you think mom'll help you?"

"Well, if you ask her…," Robert stared into his cup of coffee.

"You would use me as a means to get mom's help to steal jewels from your ex-wife? Unbelievable. Here I thought we were going to start over, try and have a relationship past all the crap you pulled pretending to be dead for 15 years, and now you want to use me to track down your floozy ex-wife so you can steal her jewelry and retire in style?"

Robin stared incredulously at the man that fathered her.

"Whatever. Next time I talk to mom I'll tell her your plan and she can decide to help you or not. Either way, I've lost my appetite," Robin stood and started towards the door. Robert caught her hand and Robin stopped, but didn't look at him.

"Sorry?" Robert offered.

Robin slowly turned to look at him, and shook her head with complete incredulity.

"If I didn't know you were being completely insincere, I might accept your apology," Robin pulled her hand from Robert's grasp and stormed out of Kelly's, angry and upset that she'd let him get to her once again.

* * *

Robin stepped off the elevator back at the hospital still in a rotten mood over the ruined lunch date with her father. And she was still hungry-adding to her frustration. Robin hoped Patrick was still at the hospital, she wanted to ask him to have lunch with her.

Epiphany stood at the nurses station going over a chart as Robin approached intent on asking the nurse if she'd seen Patrick. But she didn't need to ask as Patrick rounded the corner from the hall with Sheila Ward, one of the new nurses. Immediately Robin felt pangs of jealousy and her anger increased. She recognized the look on Patrick's face, the body language we was using; he was hitting on her and even though Robin knew they had made no commitments to each other, it still hurt to see Patrick be so blatantly obvious, especially at their workplace.

Spinning on her heels, Robin darted into an open elevator and quickly punched the ICU floor. She thought Patrick spotted her as the doors closed, but if he did, he made no move to come after her.

"Damn him," Robin cursed, her pleasant day quickly turning into a colossal disappointment.

* * *

Sam was still unconscious when Robin checked in, and Alexis was still at the young woman's side. Robin checked Sam's vitals again, and gave Alexis another report, indicating that Sam should wake up any time.

As Robin left Sam's room and headed back towards her office she was cornered by Patrick. He acted as though nothing was wrong and Robin felt her anger resurface.

"Hello again, beautiful," Patrick purred as he tried to steal a kiss while the coast was clear, "that must have been a quick lunch."

Robin glared at him, unsure of how to form the sentences to express how unhappy she was with his behavior. She knew she had no right to expect exclusive dating from him, but with her medical situation, she thought he might have more consideration.

"Aren't you looking for Sheila Ward?" Robin finally argued, brushing past Patrick and walking quickly down the hall to her office. She heard Patrick behind her and soon he had caught up-his long stride keeping her from getting away from him again.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Patrick responded and Robin clenched her fist, certain she would punch him if he acted any more clueless.

"I just hope you tell her you've been with an HIV positive woman. See if she wants to go out with you after that. You can't be with me, and not tell," Robin stopped and spun to face Patrick, now fuming. She couldn't tell who she was more frustrated with, her father for being so callous with her, Patrick for being such an arrogant playboy, or herself for letting them both get to her.

Patrick seemed to register what Robin was getting at and nodded slowly.

"I thought that was you I saw disappear into the elevator upstairs. You saw me talking to Sheila," Patrick made no effort to defend himself and Robin laughed.

"So you admit you were asking her out? I really do hope you plan on informing your future partners of your sexual history, namely with me."

"We have no exclusive arrangement you know. And you were the one who insisted you didn't need a commitment from me so don't start acting like we have one. And thanks for the idea, I hadn't considered Sheila Ward, but I think I will ask her out. Have a good day, Dr. Scorpio," Patrick disappeared down the hall and Robin turned to her office, retreating to its privacy where she let the disappointments of the day take over and she cried until the tears would no longer come.

* * *

Sometime later Robin was paged from the ICU and when she arrived at Sam McCall's room she found the young woman awake, but visibly upset. Sam didn't know where she was and Robin was disappointed to discover the temporary memory loss had taken hold.

After giving Sam a light sedative to calm her down, Alexis and Robin stood outside and talked over the situation.

"The temporary memory loss can last about three or four days, at least that's the timeframe we've experienced with the other patients. We'll keep her on a light sedative, and if you want to sit with her you can, just don't pressure her to remember anything. She'll be frustrated at first that she can't remember anything from the last few months, and given your history together…," Robin trailed off, feeling she was treading on very thin ethical ice. She wanted Alexis to realize that her presence would be more upsetting than soothing given what Sam did remember, but Robin didn't feel comfortable denying the woman access to see her daughter.

"I know what you are saying, and I'll do my best, but she's my daughter-whether she remembers or not," Alexis retorted, staring through the window.

"Maybe you should consider letting Jason visit," Robin added, "he may be able to calm her and provide her with familiarity and comfort."

Alexis shook her head.

"He won't come, even if I wanted him too-which I don't. Ever since that man tried to kill Sam while she was unconscious, he's been nowhere near her. She doesn't even know anything about all the business, and now I can't even tell her because she doesn't remember all that stuff with Sonny, which has led to this point."

Robin wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well," she finally said, "if you sit with her, please be mindful that she doesn't get too upset. It's vitally important to her recovery that she isn't provoked-whether you mean to do it or not."

* * *

Robin returned to her office, mentally exhausted and discovered a message from her associates in Paris. Picking up the phone, Robin contacted Dr. Freinot, the senior author for the study of the medication.

"We're done," Georges Freinot blurted as soon as the pleasantries had been dispensed.

"Dr. Ponteau administered medications to Patients 9 and 10 this morning, and we're awaiting conclusion of treatment, but we have what we need to finish the research."

"That's great! When do you need me to come to Paris?" Robin asked, not even considering trying to author a paper with two doctors across the ocean. It wouldn't be hard with technology as it was, but after the confrontations with her father and Patrick, Robin wanted to get away from Port Charles for a bit, and truth be told, she missed Paris and evening strolls down the Seine.

"Dr. Scorpio, you don't need to come to Paris," Dr. Freinot laughed in his thick French accent, _Paris_ sounding like _Paree_.

"I want to. It'll be much easier to compile the data and write the paper if we are in the same place. I'll book a flight tonight if I can, and I'll call you when I have my travel details."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the feedback-I am extremely obssessed with this story right now and can't seem to stop writing. Hopefully I'm not updating too fast, thusmaking a lot of errors and leaving plot holes...anyways, here's chapter 4!

* * *

Robin flew out that same night, leaving New York at 6:30 pm, and arriving in Paris, France about 9 hours later. She told no one but her uncle Mac that she was leaving, and she left a vague message on her answering machine saying she'd be out of town for several weeks.

In the back of her mind, Robin wanted Patrick to find and follow her to Paris, and to declare his dedication to her and apologize for being a jerk-but Robin knew that wouldn't happen.

Robin disembarked in France and immediately felt comfortable and at home. She forgot how much she missed living in Paris. It was so refreshing, and even better there was no drama like what she was dealing with in Port Charles.

She made her way via taxi to her hotel where she slept for a few hours, then got ready to go meet Doctor's Freinot and Ponteau at a local restaurant for an early dinner. She walked from her hotel to the restaurant four blocks away. The ambience of the surrounding city was distinctly Parisian and Robin couldn't remember why she hadn't returned to Paris after the virus epidemic was cleared up. Then it came to her. Patrick and her father; men were the reason. Robin groused at the thought that she let the vicinity of men determine the course of her life.

"No more," Robin whispered as she crossed the last intersection and waved in greeting to her two colleagues who were waiting for her.

* * *

It was a productive dinner meeting, and the trio of doctors set up meetings for the rest of the week, with each of them working on a different aspect of the write-up. Robin was tasked with compiling the data and interpreting the results of the study, which she threw herself into, taking breaks only for meals and to visit her favorite spots around the city, museums and such. Her absolute favorite place to visit and think was the Louvre, regardless of its reputation as a tourist trap. Robin loved it there and she spent hours wandering the halls of the lesser known artists, finding inspiration in the more casual and abstract pieces of art. 

Robin also spent many hours at the park across the street from her hotel. As it was summer there were many families and kids out daily enjoying picnics and the warm weather. Robin loved watching the people and she reveled in the joy they exhibited.

Being so busy, Robin's first week in Paris passed quickly and she had little time to think about Patrick or her father. Robin did briefly wonder if either of them missed her at all and she was tempted to call Patrick and ask him to come to Paris, feeling that she could romance him into making a firm commitment to be with her and only her. But that idea was rebuffed almost as soon as she considered it. She wouldn't give in so easily and so she forced all thoughts of Patrick from her mind.

As Robin's second week in Paris began, she and her colleagues found themselves far ahead of schedule for submission of the article for peer review and if approved, to submission to the medical journals. Robin felt certain they would be able to complete the article that week and the prospect of being published thrilled her.

On Wednesday of her second week, Robin's tenth day in Paris, she got an unexpected phone call from her mother who was back in Paris. When Anna found out Robin was in Paris as well, the two made plans to meet and have dinner. Anna had three days off before she had to leave on another assignment and Robin planned to take advantage of her mother being accessible.

Dinner was at Robin's favorite restaurant and one that she and her mother had been to many times when Robin still lived in Paris. It was a wonderful reunion and Robin was ecstatic to see her mother again so soon after their brief reunion on the Maarkham Islands.

"How's your father?" Anna asked after their waiter had taken their dinner order. They had exhausted all topics work related and Robin was a little relieved, but also curious, that her mother hadn't asked about Patrick yet.

Robin laughed at her mother's question.

"Funny you should ask. Actually he's back in Port Charles-,"

"I know," Anna interrupted and Robin conceded. _Of course she knew_, Robin thought.

"Well, he confronted me the day I left for here about tracking down Holly again. He says he got a lead on her location and he wants to go after her to take back the jewels. He wanted me to ask you to help him, since he's lost his resources and contacts since he left whatever agency he was with last."

Anna had her hand over her mouth, hiding a slight smile. Robin, not sure what was funny, stared at her mother, confused.

Anna shook her head and starting laughing.

"I've got them," Anna finally managed to say and Robin wasn't sure what her mother meant.

"The jewels. I've got them. I took them from Holly after I left you at the airport," Anna's laughter slowly faded and Robin was speechless.

"Mom!" she finally managed.

"Well, I got an excellent price for them, but I did keep this one piece for myself," Anna said as she stretched her arm across the table. Robin admired the sapphire bracelet that graced her mother's wrist.

"It's beautiful; but I can't believe you took the jewels from Holly. Wait until Dad finds out!" Robin laughed.

"Yes, well…your father didn't always pick the brightest of the bunch to marry, me being the exception of course. But enough about Holly and your father and all that, I want to know about you! And Patrick," Anna winked and leaned in, looking like a teenager waiting for the juicy scoop from her friend about a first kiss.

Robin felt her face blush and Anna raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"Ahhhh, I've hit a nerve," Anna grinned like a schoolgirl. "Tell mom all about it!"

That was all Robin needed and she exploded, the passion Patrick ignited in her spewing forth as she tried calling him all the names she could imagine.

"He infuriates me! He's shallow, arrogant, a playboy, and I like him. I can't help it, I'm attracted to him," Robin dropped her head to her hands and sighed, her outburst exhausting her.

"We…well, we've been together," Robin said.

"You've…both of you? Is that safe?" Anna blurted. "I mean, safe for him?"

Robin raised her head, a little surprised at her mother's concern for Patrick's health.

"It's possible to be intimate in cases like mine where the viral load is undetectable. There's still a risk, and Patrick is aware of it, and that's what makes me so mad. He knows he's been exposed, yet he's still hitting on other women and probably out with one of them right now!"

Anna stared at Robin with wide, concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry darling. If Patrick can't commit to be with just you, I say toss him. He's not worth your energy. He doesn't know what he's missing!"

"Thanks mom, I just wish it were that simple," Robin smiled, keeping to herself that fact that she thought it too late-she was already in love with him.

Returning to the hotel after dinner Robin was shocked to find a missed call on her cell phone from Patrick, but no message. Robin felt a slight twinge of nerves and she wondered if she should call him back. Her mother's advice echoed in her head, and she decided against it. If he wanted to talk to her, he'd have to call again.

Robin spent the majority of the days Anna was in town with her. They went to the Louvre together and walked up and down the Seine multiple times, talking about men and their behaviors.

Patrick hadn't called back.

Robin told her mother about his one phone call and Anna had unknowingly fueled Robin's secret desire that Patrick could fall for her. Her mother had said that if he really didn't care he wouldn't have called at all. Robin dared to dream that was the case.

Anna left on Friday, and Robin was once again alone. She'd met with Georges and Cera about the journal article earlier in the day. They had completed it and each of them would be taking a turn with a final edit before it was submitted-and Georges had the article in his possession. This meant Robin had no work to finish, and nothing to distract her from the fact that it was a Friday night in Paris and she was sitting alone in her hotel.

Robin walked to the balcony adjacent to her room and watched the night lights of Paris light up one by one and suddenly a wave of boldness swept over her. Going back in, Robin quickly changed into the trendiest clothes she had brought and made her way down and out into the Paris night intent on one destination.

When Robin had lived in Paris before, she had accepted an invitation to go out from one young man, against her better judgment. During dinner the waiter spilled red wine on her white top; as they were walking down the river Robin lost a shoe (she still couldn't figure out how that happened); and when they hailed a taxi to the club it ran over her date's foot. When they finally reached the nightclub neither one of them was in any mood to prolong the agony. They went their separate ways, Robin taking a taxi home and eating an entire container of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia.

This Friday night, Robin was intent on having some fun, even if it was alone. Taking a taxi back to the same club Robin slid her way to the front of the crowd waiting to get in and as soon as the bouncer saw her she was waved through.

The club was dark, lit by blue lights with tiny white accents. There were a few strobe lights that were pulsing to the music which was some techno beat that Robin had never heard before. It was incredibly loud and the bar area was packed three deep with people waiting to get drinks.

Robin skipped past the bar and wandered to the side of the crowds where she watched the couples grind and bump on the dance floor. There were all kinds of people there, some pierced and wearing black leather, others blond and preppy looking. Robin thought it somewhat surreal.

Wandering the perimeter of the dance floor, Robin refused three offers to dance before accepting one from a guy who looked as normal as was possible for the people gathered. Robin's assumption was wrong, as he was anything but normal. As soon as they stepped onto the dance floor his hands were all over her, groping and squeezing. Robin tried to get some distance but when he wouldn't stop touching her she kneed him in the groin then left him rolling on the floor, people dancing around oblivious of him.

Robin, deciding her plan for a night out alone wasn't such a good idea, started heading for the door when another man stopped her. He was tall, with dark hair and for a moment Robin thought it was Patrick. Upon closer examination she saw it wasn't but that didn't stop her heart from leaping in her chest and her stomach from turning over.

"Leaving already?" he leaned over and yelled into her ear, the music pounding so loud Robin still barely heard him.

"Not my crowd," Robin responded to his lowered ear.

He straightened up and laughed and Robin relaxed slightly. He offered his hand and after consideration, Robin decided to take a chance and accepted. They moved back towards the dance floor where the man with the wandering hands was not to be found. The music changed from a heavy beat to a slower one, and Robin's new dance partner pulled her close to him for a moment, speaking once again in her ear.

"Name's Jason," he said.

"Robin," she responded, smiling.

"Glad to meet you, Robin. You from the States?" Jason asked his head next to hers and his breath in her ear warm and somewhat arousing.

"New York State, but I lived here in Paris for several years," Robin responded.

"I'm from Florida myself. My parents gave me a trip to Europe for my college graduation, so here I am," Jason pulled back and started dancing faster with Robin, releasing her from his grip and spinning her around. They were not dancing any step that matched the music and Robin couldn't help but laugh; and she couldn't deny she was beginning to have fun.

Jason returned the smile and they danced the next four songs before Robin indicated she was thirsty.

Hand in hand, Jason led Robin to the bar, where the crowd had thinned a bit. As they ordered their drinks, Jason pulled Robin towards the outdoor patio where there were several groups of people talking and hanging out.

Finding a quiet corner they sat.

"So what are you doing here in Paris, Robin?" Jason asked, sipping his drink and staring at Robin with intensity.

"I'm a doctor. I'm here doing some work with a few colleagues. Nothing too exciting," Robin responded, trying to ease her nerves. She looked around at the skyline beyond them, with the Eiffel Tower lit up in the distance.

"So you just graduated college? For what?" Robin asked.

"I had a double major in Russian and History," Jason responded.

Robin raised her eyebrows, "Are you planning on teaching or something?"

Jason simply shrugged as if it was nothing he was concerned about and when he didn't elaborate Robin dropped the subject. _Better not to get too much information_, she thought as they sat in silence sipping their drinks.

Robin, who had placed her purse on the small table next to her, jumped when it started vibrating and moving. Smiling apologetically, Robin reached in and grabbed her cell phone, almost choking when she saw that Patrick Drake was calling her again. Offering another smile, Robin stood and Jason followed suit.

"Please excuse me, I have to take this call," Robin walked away and Jason sat back with his drink.

Robin wandered to the quietest corner she could find on the balcony and answered.

"Is this how you behave in all your adult relationships? Run away when the going gets a little rough?"

Robin was speechless. She had hardly said hello and Patrick was at her.

"Excuse me! I'm not the one sleeping around," Robin retorted, immediately feeling like a stupid child for saying it.

There was silence on the other end and Robin bit her lip, wishing she could swallow her pride and apologize.

"Not that it's any of your business," Patrick finally said, his voice softer and kinder than before, "but I haven't gone out with anyone since we slept together."

Robin didn't know how to respond.

"I won't deny I've flirted, and I've asked a few women out, but all have turned me down, even Sheila Ward," Patrick said and Robin could help but laugh.

"It's been over a week, why call now?" Robin asked, some of her anger dissipating.

There was silence and Robin wondered how he could have so little to say when it was so important, and so much to say when it didn't matter.

"Hello?"

"I'm here," Patrick responded, "I was thinking about you and, well, I miss you actually. Are you at a dance or something? It's quite loud."

"Yes, I'm at a nightclub where this really nice man is buying me drinks and dancing with me," Robin smiled as a new plan formed to make Patrick jealous for her.

"Just be careful," was all Patrick said and Robin really wished she could see his face.

"Patrick, this is hard for me. I know I said I didn't need a commitment, but I might have been fooling myself," Robin said into the phone suddenly changing the subject as the club behind her melted away and Jason, the cute college grad sitting not to far away, became a distant memory.

"When are you coming back?" Patrick asked, avoiding Robin's statement and she sighed. It was like one step forward, five steps back.

"Maybe in another week or two. I need to wait for the peer review to go through before I leave," Robin said, her interest in staying at the club gone and her desire for a pint of Ben and Jerry's increasing with each word Patrick spoke.

"Sounds good. I'll see you when you return. We should talk," Patrick said and Robin felt her stomach drop.

"Yeah, okay," she responded, barely above a whisper and then he was gone.

Robin closed her phone and started to make her way into the club towards the exit when Jason came up and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I need to go," Robin said as he looked at her questioningly. She felt tears pricking her eyes and he must have seen them too as he released her.

Robin wound her way through the crowd and into the Paris night.

* * *

The weekend passed slowly, and by Monday Robin was glad to be able to work again. Cera dropped off the research article for Robin's edit and she spent the day working on the article, keeping her mind off Patrick and his foreboding words. 

Tuesday, Robin's 16th day in Paris, she and her colleagues submitted their research for peer review. Afterwards Robin, bored with the hotel and the television, took another stroll along the Seine, this time with her camera as she tried to capture some of the candid moments she met along the way.

As the afternoon faded away, Robin headed back towards the hotel. Her digital camera was full of some interesting shots and she wondered what she should do with them. As she waited to cross the street to her hotel, Robin watched a taxi pull up under the canopy and a tall man got out. Robin noticed curiously that he looked a lot like Jason, the guy she'd met at the club, but when he turned to pay the cabbie Robin lost her breath.

It was Patrick...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I've changed the rating from T to M. I think you'll see why this chapter. Be prepared for some serious developments. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Robin remained frozen in place, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. She stood, watching Patrick pay the cab driver and take his bag, disappearing into the hotel. Even after he was gone from sight, Robin remained in place. The crosswalk cycled and Robin stood on the corner, ignoring the walk light flashing and the other pedestrians casting curious glances her way. 

Her heart was pounding and she could hear her blood rushing through her head. Any doubts that she might have had about her feelings for Patrick were put to rest, and Robin knew she felt much more for the man than casual friendship; that he was much more to her than an amazing sexual partner. Robin had to wonder what Patrick's feelings were to bring him all the way to Paris.

Finally finding her senses, Robin made it across the street with the next change of the light. She cautiously entered the hotel, not wanting to run unprepared into Patrick. She breathed a sigh of relief as the lobby was empty save an older couple who were arguing over the bill with the concierge. Robin darted past them and punched the elevator button, pleading for it to open quickly; and for it to be empty. She got both. Riding up to the 11th floor, Robin considered what she should do next. _Should she seek him out, or let him come to her? Could she handle being surprised by him? Would she be able to resist his charms?_

The elevator opened on Robin's floor and she slowly stepped out, taking time to look up and down the hall. She saw no one and walked hurriedly towards her room, not taking a moment to pause for breath until she was safely inside. Sliding the deadbolt and moving the security lock across the doorjamb, Robin shuffled forward, dropping her camera and collapsing on the bed as she tried to organize her thoughts.

* * *

Some time later Robin was startled by a knocking at her door. Looking around the room Robin noticed it was significantly darker. Turning over and looking at the bedside clock Robin cursed. It was almost 7pm. 

"Damn," Robin whispered as she jumped from the bed. She was supposed to meet Cera and Georges for drinks at 6:30 down in the hotel bar, and she must have fallen asleep.

"Just a minute!" Robin called as she ran to the bathroom, splashing water on her face and trying to comb the awkward angles out of her hair. It was hopeless. Robin threw her comb aside and grabbed a hair-tie, pulling her hair back into what she hoped looked like a stylish ponytail. Giving herself another quick look, she darted to the door.

"I'm sorry," Robin breathlessly proclaimed as she flung the door open. The grinning face of Patrick Drake greeted her.

"Oh…," Robin stopped, almost tripping over her feet as she came to a halt in her rush out the door. She felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Robin blurted. Patrick continued to stare at her, and Robin suddenly felt quite self-conscious.

"I'm late," Robin said, the initial surprise wearing off and a slight annoyance at his silence taking hold.

"I know," Patrick finally spoke, "I was having a lovely conversation with the beautiful Cera Ponteau when an older gentleman interrupted us, asking after you. Imagine my surprise to find you were staying in this hotel. I convinced your colleagues to let me come fetch you," Patrick smiled and Robin felt her short Patrick-fuse ignite.

_First he admitted he was hitting on Cera, and now he was here to 'fetch' her? _

"Thank you ever so much for _fetching_ me, and I'm sorry I interrupted your flirtations with the, how'd you put it, beautiful Cera Ponteau?" Robin offered her most condescending smile, "I wouldn't want to salt your game."

Robin tried to shut the door on him, but Patrick stuck out his foot and stopped it. Robin stared at his foot like it was a venomous snake, her disbelief at his behavior rendering her speechless.

"My God woman, you need to calm down," Patrick's face was no longer grinning and he looked almost angry, something Robin had occasion only two or three times to see. It was almost frightening, but in a strangely arousing way.

"Come down, meet with your colleagues, and then we'll talk. I see there's some things we need to clear up with each other," Patrick pulled his foot back and Robin, feeling slightly ashamed but completely unwilling to admit it to Patrick, grabbed her purse and hotel key and she and Patrick rode the elevator down to the lobby in stony silence.

* * *

"We're approved!" Georges Freinot exclaimed as Robin entered the restaurant/bar in the hotel lobby. Patrick followed a few paces behind her. 

"That's wonderful! And so quick!" Robin gushed as Cera handed her a glass of champagne. She felt a quick surge of jealousy towards the young, tall, blonde doctor who had, by his own admission, received Patrick's attention.

"Congratulations, doctors," Patrick chimed as he came into the group, his hand lightly resting on Robin's lower back. In response, Robin felt her face get hot and to avoid any embarrassment she stepped sideways, putting a few feet of distance between herself and Patrick. Out of the corner of her eye, Robin watched Patrick but saw no visible reaction to her move.

"Shall we sit? Please, Dr. Drake, join us!" Dr. Freinot gushed and before Robin could protest, Patrick was doing it for her.

"No, thank you. I must take care of some business of my own, and you should feel free to celebrate," Patrick shook hands with Georges Freinot, than Cera Ponteau, whose hand he kissed-infuriating Robin further.

Patrick turned his eyes to Robin, they were flashing with some unknown humor. "I'll talk to you soon, Dr. Scorpio."

Robin just nodded and they all watched Patrick move to the far side of the bar and take out his cell phone.

"He's wonderful," Robin heard Cera whisper and she had to bite her tongue to refrain from saying something she would certainly regret.

"Yeah, he's great. Georges, tell me more! The peer review went so smoothly; there were no corrections, no issues with the data?" Robin questioned while Patrick became a tiny itch in the back of her mind; an itch that Robin chose to ignore-for the moment.

* * *

As Georges and Cera left the hotel restaurant, an intoxicated Cera hanging on Georges for support, Robin stayed at the bar with a glass of ice water before her. She had indulged in one glass of champagne and had let Georges and Cera consume the rest, Cera drinking most of it. Robin wanted to be completely uninhibited when she and Patrick talked. 

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to seek him out but she didn't have to wait long as the familiar scent of him engulfed her moments before he took a seat next to her. He swiveled on the stool, cocking his head and smiling.

"Feeling better?" he asked and Robin immediately assumed that he wondered if she was drunk.

She bit her tongue, only shaking her head and taking a sip of her water.

"Come on, let's sit where there's a little more privacy," Patrick gently grasped Robin's hand and led her to a booth in the back of the bar; the bar itself was beginning to fill with weary travelers and businessmen looking for release from the stress's of travel.

Patrick waited for Robin to sit before he took a seat across from her. For a moment they sat in uncomfortable silence. Robin stared at her water, feeling Patrick's eyes on her.

"Why are you here?" Robin finally broke the silence, raising her eyes to look at Patrick, fighting the impulse not to lean across the table and kiss him on his full, hard lips.

"I got worried," Patrick shrugged, "obviously for nothing because you seem to be perfectly fine."

"Worried for what? Because I went to a club? Because another man was hitting on me?" Despite her frustrations with Patrick's curious behavior, Robin felt a moments hope that Patrick had been jealous over her.

"I didn't like the way we left things in Port Charles, or on the phone," Patrick said, obviously avoiding Robin's questions.

Groaning, Robin pounded her fist on the table, attracting looks from the bar patrons nearest them.

"You are truly infuriating," she said through clenched teeth, "can I get a single ounce of truth from you about anything?"

Robin thought she saw Patrick's face soften but it was fleeting and Robin didn't know if it was the light playing tricks.

"Look, I have told you many times that I cannot commit to you. I don't have the energy or the desire to be in an exclusive relationship. I'm sorry if that offends you, or if you can't handle it. You knew all this going in and you were okay with it then."

Robin felt like a child being scolded and it made her rage all the more potent. Standing from the table, she shot Patrick an icy stare then strode out of the bar, heading to the lobby hoping that an elevator would magically open and take her away from this surreal madness. She wasn't so lucky.

There was an elevator closing as she approached but despite calls to hold it the doors slammed shut. Robin cursed under her breath and punched the button again. It felt like eternity before an elevator opened and as Robin hurried in and hit the "11" button for her floor, she caught sight of Patrick jogging across the lobby after her. Hitting the button harder in an attempt to make the doors close faster, Robin sighed exasperatingly when Patrick easily slipped into the elevator, the doors closing neatly behind him.

"How someone so gorgeous can be such a pain in my ass is beyond me," Patrick growled as he leveled his eyes at Robin.

Despite her mind screaming at her to fight him off, keep him at bay, don't give in, Robin became powerless as Patrick descended on her like a bird of prey. She didn't resist as his lips crushed into hers, and she didn't dam up the wave of desire and passion that overtook her rational mind. Regardless of his behavior, Robin was too caught up in the moment, and as much as she wanted to be strong her attraction to him was too much to resist. As the elevators opened on the 11th floor, Robin and Patrick, lips still locked in an endless kiss, stumbled in each other's arms down the hall to Robin's room where they finally had to break contact.

Robin was unable to make her room key work and Patrick had to take it from her, letting them both in to the dark room. The door barely closed before both Robin and Patrick were shirtless.

* * *

"Damn," Patrick breathed and Robin silently agreed. Whatever else they were together, they were mind-bending in bed. 

Robin's head rested on Patrick's smooth skin, a slight smile on her face. She could hear his heart beat steady and strong, providing comfort.

"Despite the fact that this might cause another fight, I just want to reiterate what I said earlier. I'm here for the fun of it, and for the fact that you are absolutely beautiful and we are great in bed together," Patrick added.

Robin, too exhausted to get really upset, just sighed. She pulled back from him, laying her head on the pillow. She was resigning herself to the fact that she'd have to pine away for his love, but she took some consolation in that fact that at least some part of him wanted her. She knew this was probably an extremely unhealthy relationship (_or lack thereof_) but she was willing to take what he could give and keep hope that the rest might follow…someday. It's not like she had a lot of other options going for her.

"I know where we stand, and I know what I can expect from you. Just as long as you know what to expect from me. And as long as we are doing this I expect you to be honest and-," Robin stopped as a horrifying thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Oh my God," she whispered, her eyes widening with horror and her gut wrenching into a tiny, painful knot.

Patrick was up on his elbows, asking what was wrong, trying to question her but every time his fingers grazed her skin, Robin shrank away, her terror increasing.

"Robin! What is wrong?" Patrick soothed, still trying to touch her.

"God, Patrick," Robin said, her eyes staring at his concerned face.

"What?" Patrick asked and Robin could hear the exasperation in his voice.

"Patrick, we weren't safe," Robin said, barely above a whisper. Patrick looked at her with confusion and Robin held his stare, willing him to understand what she meant. Slowly the realization dawned on him and his eyes widened with immediate fear. Robin broke down into silent tears, and Patrick didn't comfort her.

She knew what he was thinking, that he might have just contracted HIV.

* * *

They dressed in silence, and while Robin knew it wasn't entirely her fault that they forgot the most important thing to their being together intimately, she couldn't help but take on all the responsibility. She knew Patrick had a million questions running through his mind and Robin wished she could help him; wished he would let her help him. She knew what he was feeling, she had felt it herself when Stone first told her about his medical condition. 

Robin finished dressing and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Patrick. He moved with his head down, his motions jerky. He wouldn't look at her and Robin felt tears burning her eyes again.

Slipping on his shoes, Patrick glanced around the room, his eyes finally falling on Robin. Expecting an accusing glare or a spiteful remark, Robin was surprised to see guilt reflected on his face as well.

"This is my fault," he said to her and Robin bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

"I knew the risks going in, and you warned me many times. I should have been prepared. I usually am prepared," he said absently and if the situation weren't so serious Robin might have laughed at his last remark.

"Patrick-," Robin started, but he held up his hand and she stopped. Her heart was in agony, her memories of Paris ruined. Robin wanted nothing more than to run to her mother's arms, but her mother wasn't there to offer comfort.

"I should go," Patrick said, starting for the door. "I have some calls to make."

As the door slammed shut behind him, Robin fell back on her bed and let the tears flow. She couldn't rationalize anything at the moment, but if she'd had her head about her, she'd have realized that even though they were unprotected, because of the excellent condition of Robin's health and the undetectable viral load she carried, the chances of transmitting HIV after one contact were still fairly low; not as miniscule as having protected sex like they had before, but still low enough that the realization of their mistake shouldn't have been so devastating.

But Robin couldn't rationalize. All she could think was that she'd finally found love again (_granted it was one-sided_), and now it was going to be taken from her like it had been the first time.

* * *

As morning light attempted to pierce the curtains in Robin's hotel room, she slowly opened her eyes. There was a shaft of sun that was peeking in her room and it fell right across her eyes. Robin groaned, turning over and snuggling up to sleep a few more hours away. Before she could escape once more to the blissful unawareness of sleep her memory of the previous night caught her and she found herself immediately wide awake. Moving her eyes to the bedside clock she sighed when she saw it was 6:14 in the morning. 

Swinging her legs off the bed, Robin headed towards the bathroom where she stripped and showered, lingering under the hot spray as if she could wash away the memory of what had happened; as her skin wrinkled and pruned she got out of the hot shower.

Dressed in fresh clothes, she turned on her laptop, waiting for the wireless connection to hook her up with the internet. It was old habit, checking email in the morning, and Robin was disappointed to find only a brief note from Maxie asking when she was returning and if she could stay at her apartment for a few days.

Robin sighed and closed her computer. She'd call Maxie later and find out why she needed a place to stay. Robin couldn't remember having nearly as many fights with Mac as Maxie seemed to have.

Turning on the TV, Robin sat on the end of bed and stared blankly at the screen. Her mind was racing once again with the consequences of the previous night, though now that the initial shock of it had mostly passed, she was able to realize that it might not be as terrible as first foreseen. She was in excellent health, and it was only one time. Robin dared to hope that things would turn out okay. The agonizing part being the amount of time they would have to wait to find out. And if Patrick were to test HIV positive, his career would essentially be over. Robin felt nauseas at the thought. But even as low as the chance of him testing positive was, there _was_ still a chance and Robin, usually not one to give in to doomsday thoughts, couldn't stop the avalanche of dreadful results from taking over. Her eyes pricked and Robin slammed her fist into her leg, the pain pulling her back to reality, her terrible thoughts of life ending illness for Patrick fading a bit

Robin turned from the TV to stare at the telephone. It would be so easy to call him and meet him for breakfast; to talk about what happened. But Robin couldn't bring herself to do it. Even though she accepted it took both of them to fail to be safe, she still couldn't help but feel completely responsible. If she had been almost any other woman Patrick had shown interest in, there'd be no chance of transmitting HIV. Robin could only imagine what regrets Patrick had now that morning had come to him, too.

As she stared at the phone considering what to do it startled her by ringing. Hoping but not expecting it to be Patrick, Robin answered.

"Hello?" she said cautiously.

"Robin, thank God," the voice on the other end was Mac and Robin let out a long, slow breath; of relief or of disappointment she wasn't sure.

"Uncle Mac, is something wrong?" Robin asked, her mind immediately going to the email she had gotten from Maxie.

"Yes, Maxie is in for it. She's back-pedaling and I'm afraid for her, her health and her safety," Mac said, his voice rising with each word.

"Okay. I don't know you think I can do to help, but I was planning on flying back today anyway," Robin lied, hoping she wouldn't have to pay too steep a fee to switch her ticket.

"I knew I could count on you. I'll see you soon?"

"As soon as I land," Robin promised, then saying goodbye she hung up the phone.

* * *

Robin, with packing and checking out of the hotel, had no time to dwell on what had happened. She arrived at the airport and within thirty minutes (and with only a $100 penalty) she had a new ticket back to New York. Before boarding, Robin called Dr. Freinot and expressed her apologies for her quick departure. Dr. Freinot wished Robin safe travels and they made plans to celebrate once the article was published in the various medical journals. 

Robin wandered the airport while she waited for her flight, doing anything she could to keep her mind off the situation she had helped create. She vowed never to let passion take hold of her again. She would be always mindful; never be faced with asomething like this again. The thought of such a stony existence was depressing, but it was her only choice.

Time slipped away as Robin wandered further from her gate. The announcement of boarding of her flight startled her and Robin had to run back to the gate, arriving with just minutes to spare. The flight was full and Robin had to stow herbriefcase at the front of the plane. The flight attendants were helpful in getting her laptop put up for her, and Robin carried her other bag towards her seat, grateful at least that it was a window seat.

Robin finally spotted row 13 and made to excuse herself through the two men seated in the aisle and center seats. Her words escaped her however when she saw who she would be seated next too. _What were the odds!_ she thought.

It was Patrick.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Real life and real job are getting busy right now so my updates may be a little more spaced out. Here is Chapter 6. I'm not that thrilled with it, but I can stand to do any more tweaking so I'm posting it and moving on. The story must continue...

* * *

Robin stared dumbly at Patrick certain he was an illusion, that she was seeing things in her heightened emotional state. There was no possible way he was flying back to New York on the same plane and seated right next to her. Robin closed her eyes, trying to clear her head. When she opened her eyes Patrick was still sitting there. He stared back blankly, but intently. 

Robin was vaguely aware of the flight attendant urging her to sit, but she couldn't move. Finally the man on the aisle seat stood, and Patrick followed suit. The flight attendant, obviously done being polite, pushed Robin in the back and she finally moved, climbing past the two men to the seat by the window.

Robin had been almost the last passenger to board the plane and it wasn't long after she took her seat that the plane started moving from the gate, taxiing across the tarmac as it readied for flight.

Robin buckled her seat belt and stowed her bag under the seat in front of her. Keeping her eyes straight ahead, she refused to look at Patrick. She felt incredibly uncomfortable next to him and she planned, once they were airborne and the 'fasten seat beat' sign was off, to ask for a different seat.

Robin barely paid attention as the flight attendants went over the emergency procedures, first in French, than in English. The plane jogged and jagged until finally they were lined up for takeoff. The flight attendants disappeared to their seats and Robin gripped her armrests, steadying herself for her least favorite part of flying; the takeoff.

The force of acceleration pushed Robin back in her seat and she cringed against it. Thankfully it was short lived as the plane started rising in the air. Robin, who always got a little airsick on takeoff and landing, closed her eyes and silently counted upwards, she only stopped when she felt the plane level out and the pressure equalize.

"Afraid of flying?"

Robin, still counting as the plane continued to rise, tilted her head to the side and squinted her left eye half-open. Patrick was staring back at her, his face betraying a sadness that hurt Robin to see.

"No, I like flying. What I hate is taking off," she responded softly, wishing she could just reach out and stroke his face and calm his fears.

"I'm surprised to see you on this flight," he observed, echoing Robin's own thoughts.

"Yeah, well, me too. I got a frantic call from Mac regarding Maxie, so I'm heading back," Robin explained.

Patrick just nodded and continued to stare at her. Robin, forgetting her counting, opened both eyes fully and searched his face. There was something there, just beneath the surface…

"What?" Robin questioned softly, forgetting her dislike of taking-off and the fact that she felt a little queasy. She didn't even realize the plane was beginning to level off.

Patrick half-shrugged and stared down at his hands which were folded in his lap.

"Patrick, please. Talk to me. Of all people I understand what you are feeling," Robin whispered, tentatively reaching out and touching his arm. She watched him stare at her hand and nervous she started to pull back when he grabbed it, entwining their fingers.

Robin was at a loss so she kept silent, absently hearing the ding that indicated the 'Fasten Seat Belt' sign had been turned off. She decided to alter her plan to ask a flight attendant to find her a different seat; she would stay where she was.

Around them there was a sudden increase in noise as people began shuffling around the plane, tilting back their seats, getting up, and accessing their carry-on bags stowed overhead. Robin and Patrick sat in silence, both staring at their hands that fit so perfectly together.

"I know you must have an inkling of what I'm feeling," Patrick finally said and Robin wanted to yell, _Of course I do! _But she remained silent, letting him come to her at his own pace.

"I called Dr. Mellick at GH last night. He told me to get back as soon as possible and he would start me on a reactive treatment that might prevent the HIV," Patrick suddenly said and Robin nodded.

"Good," she offered supportively.

"I just cannot believe how stupid I was," Patrick spat, causing the man on the other side of him to cast a curious glance before returning to his magazine.

"It was the heat of the moment, we were both distracted. Very distracted," Robin responded, though she felt just as stupid and regretful about it as Patrick.

"After I left I got on the hotel computer," Patrick said, "I checked some websites. Things could be worse I guess. It's better for me that you are so healthy and that your viral load is undetectable."

Robin nodded in agreement and unbuckling her seat belt she shifted in her seat so she was facing him straight on. Patrick leaned his head back and closed his eyes. She stared at him for several minutes in that position before he turned and looked at her.

"What I don't understand is why I'm more worried about how this is affecting you," Patrick said, barely over a whisper.

Robin, whose main worry was for Patrick, was quite shocked and her stomach lurched with a not altogether unpleasant feeling. Staring into his brown eyes, Robin wondered if she dared…and throwing caution to the wind she slowly leaned forward and kissed him. It was soft, and it was short, but he didn't pull back. Robin considered that a good sign.

"That's interesting, because I am very concerned about you," Robin finally said and Patrick smiled softly.

"I think I'm in denial," Patrick said, staring straight ahead. "It's this invisible threat. Something I can't see and I can't perform a surgery to fix it. Really, there's no way to know anything certain for at least three months. How do I go three months not knowing?"

Robin sighed and thought about her own experience. She had been more seriously exposed, as Stone had been infected with full-blown AIDS and they had been together several times with no protection. Adding that to the fact that women are at more risk for contracting the virus because of their body chemistry and the amount of mucous membrane that is exposed and it was almost a certainty that Robin would test positive. She remembered when she got her results how she wasn't really surprised, and how worried she was over what the news would do to Stone. It had been devastating to Robin, but the last thing she wanted to do was give the news to Stone. When she did tell him, he had been so distraught and Robin would have given anything to take the pain of his guilt away.

"It's hard," Robin finally said and Patrick nodded. "I had two false negative tests before the third one came back positive. By then Stone was basically on death's door, so I didn't have time to really think about it or deal with it."

"Two false negatives," Patrick repeated. "That's nine months of hope. I don't think I can take that. I'm not a shallow man, but I can't sit around for nine months and think about how I may or may not have to make major life changes."

Robin wanted to argue the shallow point, but felt this probably wasn't the best time. They were finally, for what was the first time she could recall, having a civilized discussion. Granted, it was because of a potentially serious medical situation, but still Robin was actually enjoying the fact that they were talking like real people to each other. No brash flirtations and hidden innuendo's needed. It was refreshing.

"It won't be as long as you think," Robin tried to offer, her thoughts taking her to his career. She didn't want to bring it up until he did, but she didn't think he should continue to perform brain surgery as long as his HIV status was unknown; of course that decision was really up to Dr. Quartermaine, who Robin hoped Patrick would tell of his situation.

"And until the results are in, you'll be on medication for it. You're lucky in that there have been tremendous strides in management of this disease. Luckier than me anyway," Robin said, trying not to sound like she was fishing for sympathy.

Patrick released her hand and raised both his.

"I mean, how do I tell people about this?" Patrick questioned, his hands falling back to his lap. Robin couldn't fault him his singularity in mind, his self-centric view.

"How can I date?"

Robin, slightly nonplussed over his last question, started to question his priorities when he continued.

"I mean, for nine months I have to watch everything I do, everyone I come into contact with. How do I excuse myself from nine months of surgeries?" Patrick looked to Robin, his eyes pleading for her to tell him what to do, to give him the answers.

"Just take it one day at a time. That's all you can do. Don't dwell on the nine months of uncertainty. Most people get accurate results their first test. Mine was just, well, a fluke. I'm part of the 0.4 percent of people who don't test positive the first time. I mean, as bad as it sounds, if you test positive right away at least you'll know, and even if you test negative right away, there's nothing saying it'll be a false negative. Don't assume the worst. And maybe you won't even have to stop operating."

Patrick nodded, a little of the desperation disappearing from his face.

"Good point, good point," Patrick mumbled as he ran his hands through his hair. "How are you?" Patrick suddenly said, examining her closely and Robin smiled.

"I'm alright. I'm worried about what I might have done to you. I've been dealing with this for ten years. I know much more and I can gauge my limits. Just promise you will come to me if you have any questions or fears," Robin begged him.

"I will. I don't want anyone else to know about this. It's a little embarrassing," Patrick gave a soft chuckle but Robin immediately became defensive and a little offended.

"Wait. Is it embarrassing because you are sleeping with an HIV positive woman, or is it embarrassing because we forgot protection, _or_, is it embarrassing because people might think you're gay?" Robin whispered fiercely, the man on the other side of Patrick turning to them again, an annoyed look on his face.

Patrick looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Can I get you a drink ma'am, sirs?" The flight attendant suddenly interjected, her pleasantly smiling face grating Robin's frayed nerves as she handed them each a packet of pretzels and a napkin.

"I'll have a Diet Coke, thank you," Robin ordered stiffly as she shifted in her seat, moving as far from Patrick as possible. She couldn't believe someone who was a doctor and supposedly educated could be such a dink, saying the most insensitive and obnoxious things.

"Here you are ma'am," the flight attendant handed Robin a Diet Coke can and a small plastic cup filled with ice, also serving Patrick and the other man in her row.

Robin sipped her Diet Coke, staring out the window where she saw nothing but blue above and blue below. They were now flying over the ocean and Robin couldn't believe how long she and Patrick had been talking.

"That's not what I meant at all," Patrick leaned over and whispered to Robin as the flight attendant turned her attention elsewhere.

"Yeah? What did you mean then, tell me, because I really am curious to know," Robin retorted, feeling she had the higher ground.

Patrick was silent and that only confirmed Robin's initial opinion.

"That's what I thought," Robin said sadly, turning back to the window and opening her pretzels.

* * *

Robin jerked awake, then immediately winced as she stretched her sore neck. The sky outside had not changed hue, though according to Robin's watch, still on Paris time, it was after 6pm. Flying west kept them in constant daylight and Robin counted that as another thing she didn't like about flying back from Paris to the States-the same day stretched on for what felt like forever. 

Sitting up and altering position, Robin glanced to her left and saw Patrick's seat empty. It startled her for a moment but then she realized there was nowhere he could go, other than the bathroom. Looking up, Robin saw the flight attendants preparing to serve dinner and Robin's stomach rumbled at the thought.

Robin watched the flight attendants as they organized their carts, noticing Patrick appear behind them. As he passed the women, Robin saw one of them say something to him and they both laughed.

_Always flirting_, Robin thought as she lowered her head so he wouldn't see her watching.

Robin pulled the New York tourism and travel magazine from the seat pocket in front of her, flipping through the pages as Patrick climbed back into his seat.

"You're awake," he said and Robin sniffed.

"Astute observation," she replied, stuffing the out-of-date magazine back into the seat pocket.

Patrick only sighed and Robin scolded herself. She should be easier on him; he was dealing with a huge, possibly life-altering, dilemma. And she couldn't fault him for being a jerk, it was in his DNA, she decided.

Robin stole a sidelong glance at Patrick. He was getting out his iPod.

"What are you listening too?" She asked in an attempt to bridge the uncomfortable gap that had once again formed.

"Nothing yet," he smiled, "I am in the mood for some old standards, Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra, Nat King Cole, you know," he shrugged and Robin nodded, impressed that a playboy like Patrick would be interested in crooner's music. But, then again, it probably suited his seduction purposes…

"Want to listen?" Patrick offered, handing Robin one of his ear buds.

Robin hesitated, but as Patrick held the ear bud out she shrugged and took it. Their heads were close together so they could both listen, and when Patrick started the music Robin had to laugh. The first several songs were very decidedly romantic and Robin felt her face and body warming to the words and to her proximity to Patrick.

Robin laughed as _That's Amore_ by Dean Martin started. She wanted to sing along, "_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's amore…" _but she refrained, resigning herself to smile at the words. In contrast, Dean Martin was followed by Frank Sinatra's _Fly Me To the Moon_ and Robin settled in, absorbing the music.

"Nice playlist so far," Robin said as the Sinatra song faded to silence.

"Thanks. My mom loved all those old guys so that's probably why I like them too, it keeps me close to her memory," Patrick said as the opening bars of the next song started; Nat King Cole's _When I Fall In Love_.

Robin closed her eyes and let the music transport her. She imagined she and Patrick were in a secluded bungalow, far from anyone on the beaches of Hawaii, or Catalina, or some other romantic destination. She wasn't HIV positive and Patrick wasn't so confused over his feelings. They were in love and they made love, over, and over, and over, and-

A nudge to her shoulder dissolved Robin's peaceful fantasy and she opened her eyes to see the perfect, smiling face of the flight attendant trying to serve dinner. Grudgingly, Robin pulled the ear bud from her ear and Patrick stored his iPod, Nat King Cole's beautiful song still playing.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Robin questioned as the flight attendants cleared the debris from dinner. 

"You just did, but go ahead," Patrick teased as he popped a peppermint in his mouth. Robin smiled nervously, a little afraid she was going to start another argument and ruin this peaceful truce they had.

"Why are you not disgusted by the sight of me?" Robin asked, her face contorted in what she hoped didn't look like too fearful an expression.

"What?" Patrick looked at her. "Why would I be disgusted by you?"

Robin just shrugged, a little embarrassed that she even brought it up.

"It took two, Robin. And I was a willing partner. Yeah, I'm freaked out by what could happen, but I wanted to be with you. I was aware of the risks, and I knew what the dangers were. I just never thought I'd get so caught up in it, in _you_, that I'd forget to protect myself. But disgusted? Never. You're still beautiful," Patrick leaned over and winked, bringing a blush to Robin's fair, freckled skin.

"You befuddle me," Robin responded, smiling in spite of herself.

"Can I ask you another question?" Robin said after a moment and Patrick nodded his eyes still on her.

"Why _did_ you come to Paris?"

Robin held his gaze. His silence was deafening and the seconds seemed to stretch on endlessly. For a very long moment she thought he was going to avoid the question once again; but as she watched him she could see he was considering how to answer. Robin guessed he didn't know why-at least not consciously. She waited, torturous though it was, for him to provide her with an answer she could believe.

"Well, I guess part of me was lonely for you," Patrick finally said, "I mean, as much verbal sparring as we do, I was lonely for someone to call me on my behavior. I missed your insults, and I thought how romantic it would be to surprise you in Paris," he paused and Robin waited, feeling lighter than air already.

"And…I suppose part of me was just a little jealous," he offered a sheepish smile and Robin couldn't help but grin.

She wanted to scream, to jump up and down and announce to the whole plane that she was finally getting to Patrick Drake. Instead she celebrated inside, her heart swelling and her mind daring to dream of what might come of all that had happened the last two days. There was still the HIV scare to deal with, but if Patrick was willing to be with her, Robin wasn't about to kick him to the curb; infuriating as he was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**This is a transitional chapter. As such, it's kind of boring, and well, I'm not too impressed with it. The next ones to come will be better. Promise.

* * *

For a nine hour flight it was quite short; at least it felt that way to Robin. She and Patrick got off the plane together and shared a taxi home; Robin was dropped off first and Patrick walked her to her door, giving her a long hug before he headed back to his room at the Metrocourt. 

Robin was completely exhausted. It was close to midnight Paris-time, but only 3pm in Port Charles. Calling the PCPD she was told that Mac had the day off; and even though she wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed and sleep until next week, Robin grabbed her keys and headed over to her Uncle Mac's house.

On the drive to Mac's Robin tried calling Maxie on her cell phone, but there was no answer. She left a quick message saying she was back in town, hanging up the phone as she pulled into Mac's driveway.

As soon as Robin was out of her car, Mac was at the front door, holding it wide open for her. Robin gave her Uncle a hug as she entered the cool, air-conditioned house.

"What's up Uncle Mac?" Robin said as she dropped her keys on the table and sank into the sofa, letting out a heavy sigh of relief. She was so tired…

"No one's heard from Maxie in two days. She's been here, we can tell by the state of her bedroom. But no one's seen her-not even Georgie. She's out of control, Robin. I'm hoping you can find her and talk to her. I know she's been spiraling out of control since Jesse died, and I can empathize, but this has got to stop. She's endangering herself and Felicia and I are both concerned," Mac sat next to Robin and clasped his hands in his lap.

Robin felt bad for Mac. The emotional duress she had put him through with Stone obviously hadn't prepared him for another wild teenager in his care. Robin felt an overwhelming burst of love for her uncle and she reached forward, embracing him.

"I'll do what I can," she said feeling Mac nodding, hugging her tightly back.

* * *

Unable to function from the jetlag, Robin returned to her apartment and immediately went to bed, sleeping almost 14 hours (waking when necessary to take her HIV medication) before she was roused by pounding on her apartment door. Groggy and sleepy-eyed, she stumbled to the door and threw it open to reveal the worn and tired face of Maxie. 

"Thank God you're back, Robin," Maxie gushed as she pushed past Robin. "I'm exhausted!"

Robin sighed and silently closed the door, securing the locks once more. Turning, she watched with borderline bemusement as Maxie stripped her shoes, pantyhose and earrings, than flopped on the couch, curling into a tight ball. Robin moved forward and laid a blanket over the blonde.

"Sleep now, Maxie, but as soon as you wake up, we need to talk," Robin said as she brushed the younger girl's stiff, gelled hair from her forehead.

Maxie muttered something incomprehensible, and quickly fell asleep; her breathing deep and keeping steady rhythm.

Standing, Robin moved to the small kitchen where she pulled an almost empty box of Cinammon Life from the cupboards and sat at the breakfast bar, eating the dry cereal and listening to the heavy breathing coming from the sofa.

* * *

After perusing the cupboards for more food, Robin decided to take a trip to the market, leaving Maxie passed out on the sofa. Several hours later, and after four trips to the car, Robin finally had her groceries unloaded. Maxie was still asleep and Robin had ceased trying to be quiet. It was nearing lunchtime, and Robin decided to make some macaroni and cheese in hopes of providing Maxie some comfort food and an ear to listen; if she ever woke up. 

Humming lightly, Robin went about getting the pasta and cheese sauce ready and not long after she heard stirring from the sofa. Robin turned and almost burst out laughing. Maxie was peeking over the back of the sofa, her eyes rimmed black, smudged with mascara and eyeliner. Her hair was sticking up all over her head.

"Ready for some lunch?" she cried cheerfully as Maxie stared at her, a confused and irritated look on her face.

* * *

They sat at the breakfast bar and ate the entire pot of macaroni and cheese. They didn't talk while they ate, and Robin forced Maxie to drink two glasses of milk and two glasses of water. She was certain the girl had drunk nothing but alcohol the last few days. Robin almost didn't want to know what Maxie was doing when she wasn't at home. She regretted to say she was worried too. 

"Thanks Robin," Maxie said finally, as she let out a light burp, "I needed that," she giggled.

Robin smiled as she stood and cleared the plates.

"So what did Mac say to you?"

Robin paused, her back to Maxie.

"He said he's worried, and frankly, I don't blame him," Robin said carefully as she turned to face the young girl who had become like a little sister.

"Look at yourself," Robin said, immediately regretting the harsh accusing tone in her voice. She rounded the breakfast bar and gripped Maxie's arm, leading her to the sofa where they sat facing each other.

"Maxie. I know better than anyone what it's like to lose someone you love. But it's no reason to become reckless and disregard your well being, your safety and your family's concerns. Are you being careful?"

Maxie's face narrowed defensively.

"Don't lecture me. I know all about your past, we _all _know all about your past. I knew Stone too, and I remember when he died," Maxie spat.

Robin felt a sting at how callously Maxie spoke. _Time for a different approach_, Robin thought, breathing deeply and swallowing the response she wished she could make.

"I'm not trying to say my pain was worse, or yours is any less, what I'm saying is that I know what your pain is. And the way you are choosing to heal is not the way that will honor Jesse. I'm not trying to lecture but I don't want you to get into more trouble than you can get out of. I know you are partying again, probably out at all night clubs. Maxie-there are people there who will take advantage. I would hate for something terrible to happen," Robin pleaded with the younger girl, thinking only of the dangers of STDs and pregnancy. She didn't think it would help to name these things, but if Maxie continued to be obstinate and resist any help from those who loved her, maybe a real-world wake-up call would be appropriate.

"I can take care of myself," Maxie sarcastically responded.

"Okay. Let's start over," Robin breathed deeply, "Maxie, we are all worried about you. Would you please go home and let Mac and your mom know you are okay? Will you at least do that?" Robin asked, trying to keep her temper in check. Maxie was behaving so ridiculously. If it wasn't so personal, Robin would share the scare she was currently living through in hopes of startling some sense into the irresponsible girl.

Maxie rubbed her eyes, smearing the black makeup even more.

"Fine," she said shrugging, "whatever."

Robin breathed a small sigh for the tiny battle she won. Maybe Maxie would realize that Mac, Felicia, and Georgie weren't all out to get her. Maybe she'd talk to them and allow herself to mourn Jesse, and then maybe she'd start to heal and become the good, responsible person that Robin saw lurking beneath the surface of the partying brat she was acting like.

"Excellent. I'll drive," Robin cheerily said as she stood. Maxie just glared, then followed suit.

* * *

After dropping Maxie off, Robin stopped at the hospital. She put herself back on the schedule and brought home her interoffice mail and the phone messages that had accumulated while she had been gone. It took her a few hours but by dinnertime she had caught up on most of the work. 

Realizing there was nothing else she could do to procrastinate, Robin reluctantly headed to her bedroom where she flung her suitcases on the bed, readying herself to unpack. She dreaded unpacking. That was why it had taken her several months to finally get her apartment in order.

As she opened the first case and started throwing the dirty clothes on the floor to be washed there was a knock on her door. Cringing with dread that it wasn't Maxie again, Robin slowly walked to the door and opening it she was surprised to see Patrick standing there, a bouquet of fresh flowers (_Daisy's,_ Robin thought smiling) and a bag of food that assaulted Robin's taste buds with ferocity.

"Dr. Scorpio, would you like to have dinner with me?" Patrick grinned. Robin smiled and stood aside so Patrick could come in. He had brought over Eli's; ribs and fries and salad. It was delicious and Robin had to laugh at the mess they had made. They both had barbeque sauce all over their hands and Patrick had even managed to dribble a bit down his shirt.

They were sitting on the floor of Robin's living room; a pseudo-picnic. There was music in the background and Robin wondered what Patrick's intentions had been when he had knocked on her door with food and wine in hand. The sight of him made her heart skip and she couldn't help but feel that he was slowly becoming interested in more than just good sex. _No, _she thought, _mind-bending sex._

"Can I soak this?" Patrick indicated to his shirt as they tried to clear the mess.

"Sure," Robin replied, forcing herself not to stare as Patrick stripped his shirt off, revealing his well-formed pectorals.

"I'll be back," Robin said breathlessly as she darted from the room gripping his stained shirt, her face feeling hot. Even though they'd been together many times, somehow it felt like it was the first time she'd seen him without his shirt on.

Robin placed Patrick's shirt in the tub and when she returned to the living room she found Patrick had cleared the floor and was loading the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

He smiled as she approached.

"I do clean-up," he grinned.

"I know," Robin responded with a little more growl than she meant. Patrick's eyes danced and Robin felt her whole body yearning.

She tried to talk herself out of hoping. After what had happened in Paris it would make no sense why Patrick would want to be with her. Yet here he was, and Robin had to consider that a good sign. She continued to stare at him, watching his muscles move under his skin as he loaded the last of the plates.

Robin itched to touch him, to kiss him. She was hungry for him and she didn't think she could hold herself back much longer. Her nerves were frayed, her fear heightened as she wasn't sure what Patrick's response would be. Robin, learning from what happened in Paris, had bought her own protection. She would never forget again, that much she knew.

"Hello?" Patrick was staring at her, his eyebrows raised in question.

"What?" Robin asked, unaware that he'd been talking to her.

"I asked if you wanted to run the dishwasher," he said, his mouth attracting Robin's attention and ignoring the question Robin launched herself into Patrick's arms, her mouth finding his and meeting no resistance.

* * *

They didn't forget the condoms or the spermicidal jelly this time. 

It was as if they'd discovered a new level of passion. Robin couldn't remember a better sexual experience and she resisted the urge to cuddle with Patrick after. He had made it very clear their first few times that he didn't cuddle.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as their breathing normalized and they lay side by side in Robin's bed. Her suitcases and clothes were in a pile on the floor, thrust aside in the heat of the moment.

"I'm great," Patrick responded.

"You know what I mean," Robin retorted, laughing as Patrick's hand found her leg and squeezed.

"I do know what you mean, and I'm still fine," Patrick said, rolling to his side, resting his head on his hand.

"Nothing can change what happened, but that doesn't mean we can't still have fun-as long as we are careful," Patrick turned his gaze from Robin's face to her body which lay exposed. She felt a blush creep from her head to her toes.

"Just making sure," Robin stammered as Patrick started leaning in closer.

"I'm fine," he reaffirmed, "and so, by the way, are you," Patrick's lips made contact and Robin lost herself once again.


	8. Chapter 8

The following weeks passed in a blur. Robin found herself buried in work, with several patients admitted to General Hospital who were candidates for her amnesia drug therapy. She had also received an advance copy of **Medicine Daily**, the journal that was publishing the findings of Robin and her French colleagues.

The day she got the journal in the mail she searched high and low for Patrick, excited to show off her achievement. It was as she systematically searched the hospital that she realized she hadn't seen nor heard from Patrick in over a week. She'd been busy, she knew, but had she really not realized that a whole week had passed and she hadn't seen him?

Concluding her search of the hospital, Robin found no sight of Patrick. She made her way to the nurses station on the 10th floor where the surgeon schedule was posted and saw that Patrick hadn't been on duty all week either.

_Where the hell was he? _Robin thought with a jealous itch brewing, imagining him on a tropical island somewhere with one of his many blond "friends". She resented the fact that he elicited such possessive feelings within her.

Robin bristled at the sudden intensity of her feelings and the remainder of her day was spent sniping at nurses and generally upsetting those who she came into contact with. It angered her even more that Patrick could have such an impact on her behavior, and her mood worsened still.

The end of her shift couldn't arrive fast enough, and Robin considered contacting Lainey, Elizabeth, Emily and Kelly for drinks at Jake's; but her curiosity over Patrick's whereabouts won over that impulse. As a result, Robin found herself at the Metrocourt Hotel. She visited the restaurant first, glad for no sign of Carly, and when she didn't see Patrick she went down to his room.

Outside his hotel door, Robin considered her options. Deciding on a course of action, she looked up and down the hall for any onlookers, then pressed her ear to the door, listening for anything that would confirm Patrick's doggedness. Though she was desperately crushing on him (_falling in love_), she still kept looking for reasons to be angry and pick a fight, and her conflicting emotions only aggravated her already upset mood.

She held her breath as she listened. Her blood rushed loudly through her ears and for a moment she thought there was no one in the room. Then she heard movement. It was muffled at first, but followed by a dull thump. Robin pulled back from the door, startled. Catching her breath, she pressed her ear to the door again-this time she was met with a coughing fit.

Her anger melting, Robin cursed herself. _He's sick,_ she thought, ashamed of her assumptions (even though she knew they could easily have been true). _No wonder he hasn't been to work, _she thought as she knocked on the door. She wondered why no one had said anything to her, but really who would? No one really knew they were seeing each other, and Epiphany-the only one who might say something-had been out of the hospital herself for the last few weeks.

"Patrick?" Robin called through the door as she lightly knocked.

There was no answer.

Robin knocked harder.

"Are you alright?"

Silence. As Robin raised her hand to knock again, the door slowly slid open a few inches and a red-faced Patrick stared out at her, his eyes watery and bloodshot.

"What…?" Robin asked as she started to push her way into his room.

"No way," he responded, his voice thick. He kept the door open maybe four inches, enough for his head to peek through. "I'm not getting you sick too."

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, concerned.

"Flu," Patrick responded and Robin instinctively took a step back.

"Oh," she said. She felt this overwhelming need to nurse him, but she knew better than to expose herself to the flu; she wouldn't make that mistake again since the epidemic that almost killed her.

"What about the HIV?" she blurted, thoughts of her health leading directly to Patrick's exposure.

Patrick simply offered a weak smile.

"Relax, Dr. Scorpio," he flirted, the impact decidedly less than what it might have been on his best day, "even if I do happen to test positive, it's been less than a month. The doctor isn't concerned, I'm not concerned, so you shouldn't be concerned."

Robin shook her head. "Your arrogance astonishes me," she stared at his bloodshot eyes, her mouth working ahead of her brain and her regret almost instant. "You honestly think there's no possible way you could have been infected. And not because of my status, or because it was a one-time exposure, but because it's you. And _you_ can't possible contract any STD's; can you?"

Robin stared at him almost fearfully, wishing the words back. She hated herself for being so catty.

"I don't think I said anything remotely like that, and I really don't have the energy to argue with you," Patrick leaned against the door, "I'm going back to bed. I'll see you when I return to work."

Robin opened her mouth to protest but was met with Patrick's hotel room door shutting gently in her face.

* * *

Patrick was back to work three days later, and though he still looked pale and weak, as she went about her day Robin overheard him insisting he was fine to all who asked. She kept herself busy enough so that she didn't have time to worry about Patrick and his fairly obvious avoidance of her. 

Around lunchtime, as she headed to the hospital cafeteria for a fruit salad, she caught sight of him slumped in the waiting chairs, his head in his hands. Concern immediately washed over her and she approached him.

"Patrick?" she gently touched his shoulder and he started, raising his head.

"Tired," he said, smiling softly.

Robin sat on the table facing him, placing her hands on his knees. He radiated heat, even through his slacks.

"Go home," she urged and he shook his head.

"No way," he reiterated.

Robin sighed and stared at him. He had large black circles under his eyes and his skin was still quite pasty in color.

"You know, your appearance won't illicit any confidence from a patient you may be about to operate on," Robin attempted to persuade him.

"I won't be operating for at least a week," Patrick responded. "My father made sure that the chief of surgery put me on a hold. I can consult, and that's about it," Patrick's face screwed up in anger.

"So then go home!" Robin persisted.

"I can't stand the boredom," Patrick finally responded. "I need the distraction of work. Besides, I'm feeling better already, and I'm due to provide a consult for Dr. Herman. I'll see you later."

Patrick stood slowly and Robin watched him walk to the elevators where he disappeared. Shaking her head, Robin leaned forward to stand up when a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea overtook her.

She fell back on the table, her heart fluttering in her chest. She raised her hand to her cheeks, feeling for any raise in temperature. She felt normal to the touch…_maybe it's my hunger talking_, she thought, pushing all thoughts of it being something more serious from her mind.

Taking a few deep breaths Robin leaned forward to stand again, this time no dizziness or nausea could be felt. She grimly made a mental note that if she felt anything similar to that again she would make an appointment with her doctor.

* * *

As her shift ended, Robin found herself battling an exhaustion she hadn't felt for a long time. She could hardly keep her eyes open to drive her car home and she couldn't wait to curl up on her bed with some tea and watch a movie. She didn't consider what might be draining her energy, refusing to believe that she might have caught some flu germs from Patrick for the few minutes they had spoken. _I'm just tired_, she kept saying to herself. Ignorance was bliss and Robin, though knowing it was unwise with her medical condition, chose to spend at least another day in the blissful state of not knowing. 

Walking into her apartment, Robin's exhaustion seemed to fade immediately. She found this reassuring and felt more confident that she really wasn't battling any flu bugs. With renewed energy, she took on a few chores, washing some dishes and vacuuming and then curling up on her Queen-size bed with a warm mug of Chamomile tea and turning on **When Harry Met Sally** on TBS.

She didn't even feel herself drift off into unconsciousness…

_She was walking down a hallway in General Hospital. Sick and dying people were lining the hall and filled every room. As she walked she felt the people reaching out to her, pulling at her scrubs, at her white jacket, at her fingers. She began to feel nervous. There were no other doctors in sight, and all the sick people were calling out to her, begging for help, begging for release from the sickness they were suffering._

_She started to walk faster, but the hall seemed to be never-ending. The pleas became louder and as Robin felt sure she would lose her mind a heavy hand clamped down firmly on her shoulder and she screamed._

_Spinning, she found herself face to face with Jax. The hall was suddenly empty and he was holding baby John. _

"_Help me," Jax said._

_Robin stared at him and the baby. John was crying and Jax was holding him out to her._

"_Help me," he said again, taking steps towards Robin, still holding the crying baby out to her. Robin felt confused, and she started backing away._

"_Robin, help me!" Jax said again as Robin continued to back away. As she took a few more steps her feet fell out from under her and she was falling. _

_Her rapid descent slowed until she was floating gently and she landed softly on walkway above the Pier. She could see her parents below her. They were arguing but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Trying to move closer, she found she couldn't move her feet. Opening her mouth to yell, she discovered she had no voice._

_As she watched, powerless, she noticed a dark shadow moving on the edge of the pier and in a sudden, bright burst of light the shadow pulled a gun and shot her parents dead. Robin worked her mouth to scream, but again there was no sound. Tears fell silently, wetting her face…_

Robin's eyes fluttered open, and she gasped-choking on the scream that had formed in her chest. Her face and pillow were wet with tears and she started sobbing, mostly with relief that it had only been a dream in which she watched her parents murdered. Rolling on her back, she stared at the ceiling, the images of her dream slowly fading, as did her tears.

When she felt calmer, she looked to her alarm clock and was shocked to see it was only 2:30am. There were awkward shadows crossing her walls as her television was still on and still tuned to TBS where Roseanne was in an argument with one of her TV-family kids. Robin clicked the TV off and curled up under her comforter. The dream (_nightmare_) was becoming a vague memory and she had no trouble finding sleep again, albeit dreamless.

* * *

Morning dawned bright, and much sooner than Robin would have wanted, her alarm clock scaring her awake at 6:15 am. She felt unrested, and her stomach was in upheaval, protesting the tea she'd had the night before and the idea of eating anything for breakfast. Because of her upset stomach, Robin skipped her morning jog and instead headed for the hospital, arriving to work over an hour early. The parking garage was mostly empty, and the hall outside her office smelled like the generic cleaning solution that was used to mop the floor. 

Robin bolted into her office where she slammed the door, the smell of the antiseptically mopped floors sending her stomach into somersaulting waves of nausea and it was all she could do to keep from dry heaving into her garbage can. She fleetingly wondered why she even came in. She felt sweaty and cold at the same time, and as much as she wanted to ignore it, she was beginning to suspect she might have caught a flu bug from Patrick.

Knowing her own doctor wouldn't be in until after 8am, Robin had a little over an hour to try and accomplish something.

Waiting for 8am to arrive was like torture. Robin found herself looking at the clock every few minutes, and she only managed to review three out of her stack of about ten charts.

At last the digital readout changed from 7:59 to 8:00, and Robin picked up her phone and dialed the extension for Dr. Jinsen, the doctor who was managing and monitoring Robin's HIV. She was immediately put through and by 8:04am she had an appointment for 10:30 that morning. Immediate relief swept over her, easing her nerves and Robin actually laughed.

_Now, I should be able to concentrate,_ she thought as she took chart #4 off her stack and began to review it. Her flesh popped out in goosebumps and she quickly slipped on her jacket to keep warm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: _Now that Robin and Patrick are getting a decent story (unlike all the other crap happening on the show-but I digress), I hope this one turns out as good as I hoped. I'll continue as long as people are interested, but with the show providing (for once) a good story-I hope it doesn't…well…SUCK in comparison!_

_I also wanted to note that I am trying to keep the medical part as real as I can without losing the plot of my story, so forgive me if I fib a few things here and there. If I do, it should only be minor stuff. Thanks!_

* * *

Robin was sitting nervously, waiting for Dr. Beck to return with her test results when her pager went off eliciting a quiet yelp from the nervous doctor. Robin consulted her pager and with a slight groan-dressed and quickly left her doctor's office. She offered a quick apology to the nurse and made her way to the Emergency Room. It was fine, she consoled herself, she felt much better. She couldn't help but scold herself for wasting Dr. Beck's time as she was about 99 sure she wasn't sick-but what was wrong with her she couldn't guess. 

"Better safe than sorry," she mumbled as she entered the ER where she was suddenly confronted with a roomful of schoolchildren in various forms of distress, the majority of them vomiting into trash cans and buckets the hospital staff had obviously hastily provided. The sight turned Robin's stomach, but she forced herself to act professionally and guarding her nose, she made her way to the desk where Epiphany was speaking heatedly with an older gentleman.

"Sir, you need to wait your turn. I understand your finger is bleeding but I have thirty puking kids here. You'll just have to wait," Epiphany insisted and the man, holding a blood soaked rag over his left hand, shook his head angrily and muttered something about health care standards and treatment of elders before moving to the only block of chairs not overtaken by vomiting children.

"What is going on here?" Robin asked from behind the sleeve of her coat, which was covering her nose to help with the growing stench.

"Bunch of kids took sick this morning. The teacher's aide thinks it was from some fish they ate yesterday on a field trip to the wharf. The class's teacher is sick and she's in a curtain area already, and the teacher's aide didn't eat any fish and he's attending to the kids for now," Epiphany stared hard at Robin, and feeling a flush rise in her cheeks Robin dropped her sleeve from her face feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I haven't been feeling very well either," she started to explain but when Epiphany's look didn't change she stopped. The nurse didn't care if Robin was ill.

A moment later, Epiphany handed Robin a list of the kids and smiled. "You are the only doctor so far who has answered the page. It was made to all doctors, but you win the lottery as the first to arrive so you get the pleasure of sorting the mess out."

Robin accepted the list and sighed. Making her way to the teacher's aide who was cradling a blond girl with a small basin under her chin, Robin began the task of separating the kids based on symptoms and level of sickness. The teacher's aide, after helping Robin with sorting, stepped aside and began calling the parents.

Robin's stomach increased it's displeasure at being around the still vomiting children and as she began to feel sure she wouldn't be able to stand watching any more kids throw up she saw Patrick coming down the hall with Emily Quartermaine. Robin made a beeline for the two of them and without a word thrust the paperwork and list of kids into Patrick's hands then darted to the nearest bathroom where she promptly emptied her own stomach of it's contents.

After, she stood in the bathroom stall taking long deep breaths, trying to calm her pounding heart. Her abdominal muscles felt tender and Robin grumbled to herself, angry she couldn't keep her body under control.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she hoped there was no lingering stench.

"Robin?" The gentle voice of Emily broke the silence in the bathroom.

"Are you alright? Patrick sent me in here to make sure you were okay," Emily continued, her voice now sounding from the other side of the stall Robin was still in.

"Yeah," Robin responded as she opened the stall door, "I'm okay. Now."

Offering a weak smile to Emily, Robin approached the washbasin and turned on the cold water, splashing it over her face, caring nothing for the fact that her makeup was beginning to run down her face.

Robin smiled in thanks as Emily handed her a paper towel.

"I'm not too good around sick people either. I mean, pukey sick people," Emily offered.

"It's fine. I haven't been feeling well the past few days anyway. It just got to me. We should get back out there," Robin tossed the makeup covered paper towel into the trash bin and made for the door.

"Well Patrick is out there now, and I'm here, and I saw Dr. Limmin and Dr. Wesley coming down that hall as I came after you. I'm sure they can handle it."

Robin was grateful for the concern that Emily was showing, misplaced as it was. Robin's duty as a doctor was too overwhelming to ignore and she wasn't about to leave a situation where she was obviously needed.

"Well they probably need our help, let's go," Robin pushed the restroom door open and without waiting for Emily to follow headed back towards the ER.

The waiting room was half empty of kids when Robin and Emily returned. Only Elizabeth Spencer and Patrick were still there and Robin noticed Patrick staring at her as she came back to the scene.

The more violently sick kids were already being taken care of, so Robin took it upon herself to talk to and calm the ones that were less ill. As she sat next to a dark haired freckled little boy, she saw Patrick give Emily a hard glare and Emily just shrugged as if to say 'I tried', then she turned her attention to another child.

Several hours and two sets of scrubs later, the kids were all treated and all but two had been taken home by parents. Elizabeth and Emily volunteered to sit with the last two kids until their parents came, and Robin was glad for the mess to be over. The man who had the bloody hand was finally being sutured, and the ER was void of any action.

"Dr. Scorpio," Patrick greeted as he sank into a waiting room chair next to Robin.

"Dr. Drake, you must be feeling much better to have worked these kids," Robin observed, unable to hide her admiration.

"I feel like new. You obviously don't. Have you seen someone?" Patrick asked, turning to look at Robin with concern.

Robin just nodded.

"Good. You have to be extra careful with your condition. Speaking of, I have an HIV test tomorrow."

Robin turned and stared at Patrick. He spoke of the test so nonchalantly, like it was just a throat culture, or a routine blood workup. If Robin didn't know better, she would almost guess he was teasing about it.

"Well I honestly hope it comes back negative," Robin said and they sat in silence a moment longer. Robin's mind was racing. She wondered if Patrick was putting up a front but was really freaked out about the test; she wondered what was wrong with her; she wondered if she and Patrick would ever have a relationship that didn't consist of her pushing, him pulling and constant arguing and bickering.

"Well, I have other patients I need to check on," Robin slowly stood, her back now aching from her violent barfing session earlier in the day. "I'll talk to you later. Let me know how tomorrow goes, if I don't see you before then."

Patrick remained seated and nodded, smiling widely. Robin walked away with the thought that she might have detected a hint of fear in that smile.

* * *

Just after lunch, Robin-still dressed in scrubs from the emergency room fiasco-stood at the 5th floor Nurse's Station reviewing the chart of an 11 year-old girl with an aggressive brain tumor. She had exhausted all means at her disposal and was going to consult with Dr. Noah Drake about possible surgical options. As she was reviewing the case she was startled by the sudden hysterical appearance of Alexis. 

"She remembers everything and I can't get her to calm down," Alexis's face was wide with fear and Robin left the chart she was looking at and hurried to Sam McCall's room.

The young woman was staggering around the room, tossing her hands in the air as she ranted about Jason, Sonny, Emily, Alexis and Manny. Robin could make no sense of what she was saying.

"Sam," Robin attempted to get her attention but the petite woman just ignored her.

"SAM!" Robin yelled and grabbed her upper arms. Sam stopped mid-sentence and stared at Robin with wide, bleary eyes.

"What happened?" Sam asked as her eyes pooled and large tears fell down her pale cheeks.

"Lay down and let me check you, then we can talk. Okay?" Robin gently guided the small woman to her bed and was met with no resistance.

"Is she okay?" Alexis asked as she quietly moved to the other side of the bed.

Keeping her eyes on Sam, Robin nodded. Sam was staring straight ahead, her face void of any recognizable expression.

"Maybe you should wait outside while Sam and I talk?" Robin suggested to Alexis, not really offering her a choice but being polite nonetheless.

"Well, okay. But I'll be right outside," Alexis nervously walked to the door and as she gently closed it behind her Sam started in again.

"She won't let Jason to see me, she keeps telling me all these things that aren't true, like how it's Jason's fault I was shot, and that he doesn't love me. She's lying, right?" Sam's eyes pleaded with Robin. Taking a deep breath, Robin attempted to calm Sam down.

* * *

Gently closing Sam's room door behind her, Robin was immediately confronted by Alexis. 

"Right now she's asleep. But overall I'm concerned. She's very confused," Robin explained after Alexis was done firing her questions. "She doesn't know what's real because she has been unaware of the goings-on around her for almost a month. You need to give her time and don't pressure her. Don't try to convince her of things that she won't accept-like the whole Jason thing. I have told her, best I could, about what happened, but I honestly thing she needs to see Jason. That is the only way she'll stop worrying and begin the healing process."

Robin watched Alexis listen to her with the face of a lawyer-unreadable and stone cold. She knew she was speaking to deaf ears when it came to Jason, but she was obliged to help the patient, so she was going to do the best she could.

"Maybe," was Alexis' only response. Robin inwardly sighed. She supposed that was the best she would get from her.

The sound of a pager going off startled them both and as Robin reached to her waistband to check if it was hers she was surprised to find her beeper missing.

"That's me," Alexis said, "excuse me."

Robin barely heard her. _Where is my pager?_ She thought, retracing her steps in her mind. _Did I leave it in the ER? _

Robin quickly made her way to the first floor, her mind now on nothing else but recovering her pager. She supposed Dr. Beck had tried multiple times to get in touch with her and she had been unavailable all day.

She started her frantic search, thoughts of bad news waiting for her from Dr. Beck ever present in her mind.

* * *

A search of all the places Robin had been through the day turned up no sign of the pager. She was on the verge of tears as she slowly rode the elevator up from the ER to the 6th floor. Her imagination going a mile a minute as she considered all the terrible results that might be waiting. As the elevator doors opened Robin caught sight of a scene that chilled her to the core and elicited such a rage within her that Robin felt slightly afraid of what she might do or say. 

Patrick was talking in low, hushed tones to Barbara Niern, a new nurse and a gorgeous blond bombshell. They were standing very close together and he had his hand on her lower back; her very lower back. Robin let the elevator doors close on her and she rode to the 10th floor where she got off, taking the stairwell to the 2nd floor where the locker room was located (using the time to compose herself). Robin emptied her locker of her bag, keys and cell phone and left the hospital-certain no one would miss her.

She was almost home when her cell phone rang. The caller ID read Dr. Beck and Robin mentally prepared herself for bad news.

"Dr. Beck, I'm so sorry. I've lost my pager and I'm sure you must have be-," Robin answered, immediately gushing apologies. However her doctor cut her off and as Robin listened her face slowly drained of all color. Her car slowed until the aggravated driver behind her honked and Robin pulled over, sitting on the side of the road her phone hanging loosely at her ear.

"Yes," she finally responded. "I understand. Thank you. I'll…I guess I'll be in touch," Robin hung up and stared at the phone in her hand as if it were something she'd never seen before.

_This cannot be happening,_ Robin thought with fear and complete disbelief.

She pounded the steering wheel as the floodgates broke and Robin sat sobbing on the side of the road, cars speeding by, a few people curious and looking, but most ignoring her.

Robin wasn't sick. In fact, she was in almost perfect health, her viral load still at undetectable levels. What she was, was pregnant.

* * *

_I had hoped the chapter prior to this wasn't too obvious, and only one comment guessed this plot point outright. I guess it's hard to disguise pregnancy, but I hope I had you guessing just a little bit. :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Somehow Robin made it home in one piece. She didn't remember how, her mind was still trying to wrap itself around this new development.

She laughed bitterly at the thought.

"Development. This has to be the biggest mess I've ever gotten myself into," Robin said to her empty apartment. She threw her keys and phone onto her coffee table and sank into her sofa. She wanted desperately to call Patrick. But she held off; she could only imagine his reaction.

_No, _she thought. _I won't tell him until I know what I'm going to do_.

Robin knew it was a selfish thought. But to her own surprise she wasn't concerned with what having a baby would do to her and her life; she was more concerned about what her HIV status might do to the baby. She knew a little about pregnancy and HIV and that the child wouldn't necessarily be born HIV positive…but did she really want to risk something so important? Could she live with herself if the baby was positive and had to live the rest of its life on medication?

Robin knew the frustration and inconvenience of the medicine that kept her healthy, and her mind couldn't wrap around having to administer medicine to a baby, the same time, everyday, forever.

_Forever…_

The word bounced around her head, echoing loudly.

Robin rose from the sofa and moved to her bedroom. Her eyes caught sight of the Anne Geddes postcard from her friend Lillian; it was leaning against the lamp on her nightstand. There was a newborn baby curled up in the center of a sunflower-the baby wearing a green fluffy outfit with butterfly wings.

The baby was sleeping and as she stared Robin felt her stomach contract in pain. The excitement and the possibilities were scary, yet intoxicating and hopeful. That was when Robin knew that she really wanted the baby. And while it wasn't at the most convenient time in her life, she wanted a family. She wanted this baby.

Moments after her heart made the choice her rational mind started to argue; rotating again through thoughts that she could infect the baby with HIV.

Begging for the noise in her head to stop, Robin left her apartment to seek refuge at one of the few places where she felt safe and calm.

* * *

The sun was just setting as Robin leaned over the edge of the bridge. The bridge where Stone had made one of his dying wishes come true; the bridge where she had said a painful goodbye to Jason all those years ago; the bridge where she felt calmness and clarity descend upon her.

It was probably psychological but as she stood on the bridge, the cool air from the river below rising to meet her, she felt her worries disappear; like they had no place in her life while she was at this sacred place-this retreat. They left her body with the cool breezes, drifting off to the vastness of the twilight sky.

She thought of Stone, and had a sudden insight that she was carrying a boy. _I'll name him Michael Stone_, she thought smiling. As if in agreement, a chorus of birds erupted from the trees behind her.

Robin was purposely avoiding thoughts about the very thing that would put a damper on her newfound happiness. Patrick. But he was half the reason she was here, and she had to tell him. Whether he wanted to be involved or not, if Robin was going to keep the baby then Patrick had to know.

"I just don't know if I can tell him," Robin whispered to the rushing water below, wishing for the laughter and innocence of the love she had with Stone before their worlds were torn apart by AIDS and her life became an endless struggle of survival.

Robin stared in silence at the darkening water below her. The sun slowly set behind her, and as the first stars began to sparkle in the sky Robin smiled.

* * *

Her nerves were raw; her stomach in turmoil and not because of morning sickness. Robin arrived at the hospital the next morning with the intention of telling Patrick her news. The sooner the better was her thought. No delaying the inevitable.

She didn't see him in the locker room and he wasn't at his usual place on the 10th floor. Before she could seek him out Robin became distracted by a new patient, and soon she found herself facing the lunch-hour.

Making her way to the cafeteria for a salad, she rounded a hallway corner and ran right into Patrick. Robin stumbled backwards from the impact and Patrick tripped forwards into Epiphany, whom he had been deep in conversation with.

Robin let out a nervous laugh as Patrick and Epiphany disentangled themselves and looked at her.

"Oh, sorry," she laughed, her voice sounding high-pitched and fake as she avoided Patrick's gaze. She was certain he would see her condition in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Dr. Scorpio?" Patrick asked. Robin hazarded a quick look at him and was encouraged to see concern etched in his forehead. She quickly looked away however, pretending to be organizing the few charts she had in her hands.

"Yeah, fine. I do need to speak with you on an important matter," she mumbled. "But it can wait until later. I don't want to interrupt you," she raised her head again and smiled at the two of them. "Page me when you get a minute."

Robin darted past Patrick, her heart pounding.

"Robin!"

His voice froze her like a deer in headlights. Taking a deep breath, Robin turned to Patrick. Epiphany was no longer with him, and he was smiling.

"Have dinner with me. 7:30 at the Metrocourt," he grinned and without waiting for an answer, he disappeared around the corner and was gone.

Robin just stared at the spot he had been standing.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

* * *

The rest of the day lasted for what felt like an eternity. Robin spent more time rehearsing what she was going to say to Patrick instead of focusing on her patients. Finally, she had to cancel the rest of her appointments and take refuge in her office under the pretense of doing more research.

Sitting at her desk with unread charts and medical journals stacked in front of her, Robin spoke her rehearsed declarations out loud.

"Patrick, I'm pregnant and you're the father."

"I'm pregnant."

"Patrick, remember when we forgot to use a condom…"

Robin shook her head. _Stupid, _she thought.

"I'm with child."

Robin smirked, "right Robin, good one. These aren't medieval times."

Taking another deep breath she continued.

"I'm pregnant, I'm keeping it, and you can be as involved as you want."

"Do you like kids? 'Cause you are going to have one, with me."

"In nine months, you're going to be a father."

Robin sneered and laid her head down on her arms. _This is hopeless,_ she thought as she felt herself on the verge of tears.

* * *

Patrick was seated with a bottle of wine on the table when Robin arrived. He was every part the gentleman, rising and helping Robin with her chair, then pouring them both ample glasses of a deep red wine.

Robin stared at the wine. It was taunting her, daring her to make her declaration. It was a time bomb on the table, moments from detonating.

"A toast," Patrick smiled and Robin felt the detonation begin. It would be a slow explosion, and the damage would be great and far reaching. She knew it, she could feel it.

With a heavy hand, Robin reached for her glass. Slowly she raised it. She stared at her hand and felt the words in her mouth-but she was unable to speak them.

"To new beginnings," Patrick chinked his glass with Robin's and took a drink, his eyes never leaving her face.

Forcing a smile, Robin moved the glass to her lips. She was powerless to stop it, as much as she was powerless to form the words that needed spoken. Now that she was faced with the perfect reason to tell him she found it was so much harder than she ever thought. She couldn't do it. She wanted to cry.

Tipping the glass, Robin let the warm wine briefly touch her lips, but she didn't let any of the liquid into her mouth. Returning the glass to the table, Robin hoped Patrick hadn't noticed her faking the drink.

"What shall we order?" Patrick asked, smiling.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief, but she knew the bomb was still sitting there and it was only a matter of time before she would be forced into a corner and be made to tell him.

Dinner was torture. The food smelled delicious but Robin was hardly able to eat. Everything felt unpalatable in her mouth. She wondered if it was nerves, or the pregnancy. Patrick continued to ask her if she was alright and every time he did Robin thought she would be able to tell him. But by the end of the night she still hadn't told him.

The dinner plates had been cleared and the dessert cart rolled in and then refused. Robin stared as Patrick excused himself for a minute. She was working up the courage to tell him.

As he returned to the table he glanced back towards where the restrooms were located. Robin opened her mouth to speak but Patrick cut her off.

"There was a man changing his baby in the men's room of the Metrocourt," Patrick grinned like it was the funniest thing he'd heard that day. "That's a sight one doesn't see everyday-thank God. _If_ I ever have kids-many years from now-I will not drag the little demons to a hotel restaurant. That's just pathetic. Thankfully I don't have any kids and I can freely come and go, spending time with you," Patrick leaned over the table, smiling. He grasped Robin's hand, bringing it to his lips.

Robin just stared at him in horror. There was no way she could tell him now. Forcing a smile that felt very awkward on her face, she slowly pulled her hand away.

"We should go, I have an early appointment and I'm feeling very tired," Robin started to stand, trying to ignore the hurt and concerned look on Patrick's face.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked for the second time that day.

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night, and I think the stress of everything that's happened the last few months is catching up with me," Robin hoped she sounded convincing, wishing she were able to rejoice in his concern over her. But realizing if he knew the truth he'd probably leave her in the dust, running for cover.

With the hot/cold relationship they'd been sharing it was refreshing for him to be genuinely concerned, and she couldn't even enjoy it appropriately.

"I'll take you home," Patrick offered, starting to grasp Robin's hand.

"I drove. But thanks. I'll see you tomorrow?" Robin backed away, hitting the elevator button. She watched Patrick nod slowly and her heart felt as if it were clenched in a fist. She hated her behavior, but the more she was around Patrick, the worse she felt for not having told him yet.

The elevator's opened behind Robin and she stepped on, raising a hand in farewell and leaving Patrick alone on the top floor of the Metrocourt Hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

After months of life taking me over, and then after almost a week of trying to get onto this stupid site, I finally have an update! If I have any readers left!

* * *

Robin managed to avoid Patrick for almost two weeks before he cornered her one morning in the hallway outside her office at General Hospital.

Robin, who was living in denial regarding her condition, felt her heart rate increase and her vision blur as he approached her. Unconsciously, her hands fluttered to meet at her belly, as if to protect the miracle within.

"Robin, what is going on with you?" He came at her, his voice accusing and edgy. "I have been trying to talk to you for weeks, and you don't return my calls…,"

Robin stared at him, feeling quite unlike herself. She was afraid to speak, for fear of falling apart, and for fear of Patrick abandoning her when he found out about the baby.

"I-, well, I'm fine," Robin finally blurted, pushing past him to enter her office, with Patrick in close pursuit.

"You're fine," Patrick repeated as he crossed his arms. Robin faced her deck, forcing herself to calm down. _There was no reason to afraid_, she kept telling herself. Slowly she rounded the edge of the desk and sat behind it, feeling safe with the expanse of the desktop between Patrick and herself. Her hands were still cupped at her belly, which was just starting to swell. Soon, Robin would have no choice but to tell him.

"Something is wrong with you, and I'm hoping, if you won't confide in me, that you will confide in someone," Patrick stared at her, his expression softening.

Robin just nodded. "I'm fine. Really. The picture of perfect health; as perfect as a person with HIV can be, anyway."

She wanted to tell him so badly. It hurt her. She felt physical pain in her chest with the want.

"Funny," Patrick smiled as he lowered his arms and sank into one of the armchairs positioned in front of Robin's desk.

"Seriously, Robin. I can tell something is weighing on you. I want to be your friend, not just your lover," Patrick spoke so matter-of-factly, and Robin felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"You are my friend. And if something was wrong I would tell you. But I am fine," Robin reiterated, feeling the hole she had begun digging getting deeper with every white lie. She couldn't imagine how Patrick could ever forgive her for lying to him for long. It made her feel like such a hypocrite. She didn't have much longer before the truth would be known…her fingers stroked her slightly swollen belly once again.

"Fine. Just stop avoiding me. I feel like I've done something wrong, but I'm pretty sure I haven't as you usually have no problems telling me when I've done something to piss you off," Patrick stood and moved to the door.

"Want to have dinner tonight?" he asked, the hopeful look in his eyes tearing at Robin's heart. She loved him. That much she knew, and having his baby made that love so much more tangible and real. But he had made no such declaration to her, and Robin was leery to allow her heart to be led astray, especially now that a baby was involved.

"How about lunch instead? I have plans with Mac and Felicia tonight," Robin lied again, surprised at how easy it had become for her. She felt disgusted with herself.

"Lunch. I'll take it. I'll meet you here at 12:30," Patrick grinned and left, and Robin laid her head on her desk and silently wept.

* * *

Lunch approached with the speed of a hurricane. Robin, busy with patients the whole morning, had no time to prepare as 12:30 came. She was still making notes on her last chart when a soft knock on the door brought Robin back to reality.

"Ready?" Patrick was peeking around the door, a mischievous look in his eye. Robin couldn't help but smile.

Robin stood and for the first time since she learned the news, she wasn't nervous and upset to be in Patrick's presence. Pulling the door open and she gawked at what she saw.

"I thought, since the weather has been so warm, that we could have a picnic," Patrick smiled.

He stood before her, clutching a large picnic basket and a blanket. Robin fell in love with him all over again.

Nodding, she took the blanket from Patrick's grasp and they headed towards the city park.

Robin watched as Patrick spread the blanket on the grass behind a wall of oak trees that were slowly changing from summer green to autumn oranges, yellows and reds. As he straightened the blanket, a lone leaf fell from overhead and landed in the center of the blanket. Robin stared at the perfect leaf, a bright, vibrant yellow, and felt a renewed sense of purpose. Instead of dreading telling Patrick her news, Robin now felt she might burst from the excitement of sharing the joy she now felt.

Patrick sat on the blanket and pulled Robin down gently. Robin picked up the perfect leaf, and made a note to save it and frame it for the nursery.

Patrick unpacked the basket, pulling out a baguette, cheese and some deli meat, then a container of fresh fruit, and lastly, a bottle of wine.

"Patrick, we're both working, we can't drink!" Robin protested.

"Relax. One glass won't hurt, and by the time we get back to the hospital it'll be gone from our system," Patrick smiled as he uncorked the bottle, pouring healthy quantities into two wine goblets.

He passed one, which Robin took automatically. She was afraid she couldn't fake it this time, and she felt her excitement to share her news fade. She knew Patrick wasn't ready to be a father. Would he resent her for what happened? They had both been so worried about the HIV that they didn't even consider the other danger…that one night, that one error in judgment, would soon steal both their freedoms.

"To fresh beginnings," Patrick held his glass out, smiling cryptically.

Robin met his glass and their eyes remained locked as they both raised their glasses to their lips…

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

Robin's wine glass flew out of her hand as a soccer ball followed by a young child burst through the trees and right through the picnic lunch.

Robin was knocked over as the exuberant boy bolted after his soccer ball, paying no mind to the blanket or the person he'd just trampled.

"Robin! Are you okay?" Patrick was over her, his brow creased deep with concern.

"Yeah," Robin said trying to sound nonchalant; inside she was screaming with fear, _what about her baby?_

"Where the hell are the parents of that monster?" Patrick spat as he helped Robin stand. He looked around the park, but the kid was nowhere in sight, as if he had been a whirling dervish, or some figment of Robin's imagination.

"I would never let a brat like that run around wild. Some people should not be parents. It's like a curse that can't be broken, because once you screw the kid's life up, forever are the parents left trying to make up for it," Patrick brushed some grass off Robin's shoulder.

"So, are you saying you don't want to have a family?" Robin asked, trying to sound casual.

"Someday. Not know. I'm not ready. I'm still a kid myself. I mean, can you imagine me as a father?" Patrick grinned.

"Yes, I can," Robin replied her face serious and her mind made up. She had to do it now. To put it off any longer would be cruel and unfair to both Patrick and herself. It was, she cringed inwardly, the point of no return.

"You can," Patrick smirked.

"Yes," Robin emphasized.

Patrick's smirk faded. His expression cleared and he suddenly looked like a frightened 10-year old boy.

"Why? I mean, why do you say that?"

Robin sighed as she watched the defensive shield rise up and the Patrick she had fought so hard to free disappear behind it.

"Because-; well, because I'm pregnant," Robin stated matter-of-factly, watching in morbid fascination as the news passed through him.

Patrick's face drained of all color as his jaw dropped. His eyes searched Robin's face as if looking for signs that this was a mistake, or a cruel joke. Not seeing what he wanted on her face, Robin watched as his face filled back with color, and a vein in his forehead started to throb. His eyes narrowed as he examined her face now for clues to what this might mean. Robin could almost hear the wheels turning and the gears clicking as numerous potential scenarios played out in his mind.

"How long have you known," Patrick asked his voice low.

Robin laughed.

"What?" Patrick asked defensively.

"I thought the first question you would ask would be either, are you sure it's mine, or, are you keeping it," Robin's laughter faded, and Patrick just stared at her.

"About two weeks," she whispered in response to his initial question. Patrick nodded and Robin had no idea what to expect. For the first time, she was powerless to read his expression. He was a stranger to her.

"How far along are you," he finally asked, his voice still low and monotone.

"About two months," Robin whispered again.

Patrick nodded slowly.

They stood together in silence for what felt like an eternity. The sounds of distant traffic, and the sirens of an ambulance could be heard in the background.

"Well-, I'm not sure-, I mean-, I don't know what you want me to say," Patrick shrugged, the low monotone gone.

"I don't want you to say anything," Robin lied, her heart breaking, her dreams crashing. She didn't really think Patrick would suddenly declare his undying love and sweep her into his arms. But she'd hoped for it; she'd yearned. "I just though you had the right to know. I plan to keep it and if you want to be involved great, if not, your loss I guess," Robin started to feel angry and she backed away, turning to leave. Patrick grabbed her arm, stopping her

"You have no right to be angry with me," he gripped her tightly, his eyes piercing hers, "you just told me I'm about to be a father. A father of a baby not planned and frankly, not wanted. At least not wanted by me. You don't get to be mad. I do."

Patrick released Robin's arm and without another word or another glance, he stalked off towards the hospital.

Robin stared at their destroyed picnic, wine staining the blanket, the baguette crushed, the deli meat strewn across the neat lawn-ants already attacking it-and the perfect golden leaf that she had wanted for the baby, crushed into hundreds of pieces.

Robin stared at the leaf and cried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I find myself suddenly inspired to finish this, so I hope to update much more often than every three months. Thank you for reading, and hang in there, I'd say we're maybe a little over half-way through this journey!

* * *

Robin couldn't count the minutes that she stared at the crumbled leaf. She didn't wipe away her tears and she didn't care. She hadn't imagined Patrick would be so cold and heartless. She thought he might be angry and resist involvement, but she hoped down in her heart, where her most secret desires lay locked up tight, that he would be happy; that he would welcome this new life; this miracle. 

Even with HIV, Robin was determined to give birth to a healthy child. Her appointments with her doctors had given her hope-since her viral load was so low (undetectable), and she had started the prenatal antiviral meds immediately, she had roughly a 99 chance of having a healthy baby. That was good enough for Robin. All she wanted was the chance to explain this to Patrick. But should she have to convince him?

"No," Robin whispered as her tears subsided.

As if to agree, Robin felt a slight flutter in her tummy; the baby. She smiled sadly.

"I'm happy, even if your father isn't," Robin cooed as she placed her hands on her stomach.

* * *

Robin returned to the hospital just long enough to cancel her afternoon appointments. Gathering her things, she left, taking the long way out in case she might run into Patrick. 

Earlier she had lied about having dinner with Mac and Felicia; but now that the secret was out, she had to tell her uncle; and her parents.

Robin deflated inside. She didn't want to face her uncle, let alone her father who had barely been around as she grew up. It would be like confessing to a complete stranger and then allowing the stranger to give her their opinion and being expected to listen to it.

"One family at a time," she said to herself as she guided her car out of the hospital parking garage.

It was 2:30 in the afternoon when Robin pulled up outside Mac and Felicia's house. The same house Robin had snuck out of when she dated Stone; the same house that finally, before his death, he had been welcomed into. Robin wasn't sure what brought up those particular thoughts, but they reminded her not only that her uncle was accepting, but that he would admit when he was wrong.

Felicia opened the door, welcoming her in. Robin had called on her way over and Felicia happily made dinner plans for them all. She even managed to get Georgie and Maxie to make other plans themselves. Robin had stressed it was important. She hoped she hadn't worried Felicia.

"Robin, is everything okay?" Felicia asked warmly and with concern as she guided Robin into the house.

Robin, who always thought herself strong emotionally, broke down and between sobs relayed the entire story to Felicia, from the unprotected sex in Paris, to the failed picnic lunch today.

Somehow they ended up on the sofa, and Felicia listened quietly. When Robin finished, there was silence, broken only by the dry hiccups of Robin.

"Pregnant," Felicia repeated, as if she didn't understand the meaning of the word.

Robin nodded and Felicia smiled warmly. Robin, who hadn't been sure what to expect, smiled back cautiously.

"This is happy news," Felicia insisted and Robin felt so glad to have someone else feeling joy over the situation. "It's a little off-schedule, and-," Felicia paused as worry crossed her face, "is it safe, healthwise? I mean, for the baby?"

Robin knew what Felicia was asking. Nodding, Robin explained what the doctors had told her about taking another medication to prevent maternal transmission of the virus. Felicia's expression relaxed as Robin spoke, and soon they were making plans for a nursery, and talking about baby things.

Felicia avoided the subject of Patrick, which relieved Robin. She knew Mac, as well as her mother and father, could rally against Patrick without Felicia's input. Plus, she didn't want those negative feelings inside her. She'd rather feel the joy of being a mother than the pain of being a single-mother.

The two women were still talking and planning when Mac got home from the police station.

Mac, always happy to see Robin, was full of questions but Felicia deftly diverted them until after dinner. As she cleared the table of their plates she nudged Robin.

"It's now or never," she smiled at Robin.

Robin stared at her uncle who watched their exchange with a look of confusion. As Felicia carted the dishes to the kitchen and didn't reappear, Robin steadied herself.

"Uncle Mac," she breathed, deciding that like removing a band aid, a quick admission was better than dragging it out.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted. With a sense of bravery she didn't know she had, she kept her eyes on her uncle as he almost choked on his coffee.

"What!" he exclaimed, his look of complete incredulity not lost on Robin.

So Robin started from the beginning, only to aware of how uncomfortable it was discussing her sex life with her uncle, relayed the story once again for his benefit.

Mac sat in stony silence, his expression unchanging as Robin relayed her tale. The only change she saw in him was his face, growing redder with each passing moment. As Robin ended with the day's events and Patrick's reaction, Mac stood quickly from the table and began pacing the room.

"If he thinks he can duck responsibility-," Mac laughed, a little maniacally in Robin's estimation.

"Uncle Mac. Please, don't say anything to him. After all, I did kind of spring this on him, unsuspectingly. It's kind of my fault," Robin stood also, glancing as Felicia came out from the kitchen, concern on her face.

"Your fault?!?!" Mac looked positively bursting with anger, madness, hysteria, and every other extreme emotion. "Not likely!"

There was silence as Mac paced.

"You know then?" Mac asked her, and Felicia nodded.

"Please. Let me handle this. I just needed to tell you myself. Before you found out from anyone else," Robin pleaded.

Something in her tone must have gotten through to Mac because almost instantly he was at her side, holding her, promising her help and a place to live and anything else she might need.

"We're here for you Robin," Mac said as he held her tight. Robin, who loved her Uncle almost more than her own father, reached around him and let silent tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

Not long after, Robin left Mac and Felicia's having made promises to tell her mother and father immediately. Robin dreaded the thought. She figured her mother she could handle, but her father… 

She was still so angry and unforgiving about his past behavior and his absence from her life…how could she tell him? He didn't even know her, and he had no rights to comment and judge her life.

Robin pushed the thoughts away-not liking the negative feelings that coursed through her body at the thought of him.

"Mom first," Robin spoke softly as she maneuvered her car into her apartment parking garage.

Robin called the only number she had for her mother. Anna had told her, day or night, to call when needed. She didn't promise she'd answer, but she'd at least know to call back.

So Robin dialed the cell phone, immediately being sent to voicemail.

"Dammit," Robin cursed as the recorded message played out.

"Mom," Robin spoke into the phone, "call me as soon as you can. I need to talk to you, it's important."

This wasn't news she could tell over a voicemail. That would be cruel, and her mother deserved more than that. Her father on the other hand…

"He can wait until tomorrow," Robin sighed as she dressed for bed. She was tired. Tired emotionally, tired physically, and tired mentally. She refused to shed more tears over her situation. _If Patrick can't accept this, and be with me then it's his loss. I have more than myself to think of now…_

And with thoughts of her baby Robin drifted to sleep.

* * *

The following day was Saturday, and Robin was not on schedule to work. She took advantage of the day off and slept until 10am, but awaking with nothing but thoughts of calling her dad on her mind. 

Taking a long walk around her block, Robin tried to formulate how she would handle this with her father. She wished that her parents positions were reversed. That she could tell her father by phone and her mother in person. That's what she needed. _But not what I'm going to get, so deal with it._

Robin sat on a bench outside her building, her cell phone in her hands.

"As Felicia said last night, it's now or never," Robin said to herself as she dialed her dad's cell phone.

He answered on the second ring with his trademark, "Hello, sweetheart."

There was nothing trademark in his responses after that. He listened in silence as Robin, throwing her plan out the window, simply relayed her situation. The silence was thick with tension and Robin knew he was holding back for her sake.

"Please, dad, don't go to Patrick. Don't say anything to him. It's been a long couple of months and we've both been through the emotional wringer. Let him be, at least for now. Will you promise me?"

"Robin," Robert breathed into the phone. His voice was heavy and Robin felt the disappointment, though it was unstated. "I'll do whatever you want, sweetheart."

"Thank you," there was a pause and Robin remembered something she'd promised her mother, "Oh, and by the way, mom has the jewels that Holly stole. She's had them since we left the island," Robin relayed, those moments with her mother in Paris seeming almost like another time.

"I know, dear. She called me the day after you told her of my plan. She gave me right-deserved tongue lashing," Robert said lightly, though his laugh sounded forced. Another uncomfortable pause followed and Robin suddenly wanted off the phone as soon as possible.

"Well, thanks for listening and thank you for not, well, freaking out," Robin breathed a sigh of relief. She doubted he was as calm inside as he was projecting to her, but she appreciated the effort he was taking to keep the stress off her.

"Sweetheart-take care, and call me anytime if you need something; anything! Maybe we can have dinner one night this coming week?" Robert asked, a hopeful note in his voice.

"Maybe, dad. Maybe," Robin responded.

Robin felt ready for another nap after the call to her father, and she retreated to her apartment. Though lonely at times, Robin loved her apartment and was lucky to have found it. She had a corner unit, which afforded her two walls of windows and views of both the harbor and the downtown area. At night, the views from her 14th floor apartment were comparable to some of the nicest rooms at the Metrocourt. It was pure luck that she secured the lease. The previous tenant had moved out only two days before and if Robin had been 5 minutes later to her viewing of the place, she would have lost it.

Today, however, she was restless. She felt claustrophobic in her large, airy, sunlit space. Escape was necessary and Robin was about to take off for a drive when there was a knock on her door.

Debating whether it was her father, her uncle or (hopefully) Patrick, Robin answered. She was surprised to see none of them, but Jason standing at her door.

* * *

Alexis had contacted him about Sam. She was desperate, and she wanted him to go see Sam, to explain about everything that had happened with Manny, with Sonny and Emily and Jason, with Alexis, and most of all with Jason and Sam themselves. He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do, and if it would put Sam further behind her recovery. 

"Jason, you love her! Go to her, tell her, and take advantage of this time Alexis has given you! Once Sam is released, Alexis won't have this power anymore and you can be together. I know you're scared you'll hurt her again, but Jason…she loves you just as much, if not more, than you love her," Robin felt good to have another situation to take her attention. And a situation that involved people she truly cared about.

Jason sat stony-faced next to Robin. He heard her, that much she could tell. But she also knew that everyday Jason fought an inner-battle; scared that his chosen profession would kill someone he loved. Now he was faced with consequences of a situation he was partly to blame for. And his lover had almost lost her life. He wasn't sure he could risk it again. Robin knew it was a battle only he could win with himself, but she would do what she could to help him make the right choice.

"I can't stand to see her like that. It's my fault, and if I brought more harm to her it would kill me, Robin," Jason looked at Robin.

"I know. But if you do nothing, it will break her heart. And maybe that's more harmful than physical wounds which will heal," Robin offered, seeing some resignation in his eyes. She was hopeful-he looked to be on the verge of making the choice, the choice to see Sam.

"I know but-," Jason started to counter when a knock at the door interrupted.

Robin smiled apologetically as she moved to the door. Unprepared and distracted because of Jason's visit, opening the door to Patrick's face was like being thrust into the ice cold waters of a frozen lake. Robin's smile faded as a buzzing filled her ears. Patrick stood expressionless, and they stared at each other for what felt to Robin like eternity.

"Hi," Robin finally managed to speak, the buzzing in her ears subsiding.

Patrick opened his mouth to speak but movement behind Robin must have caught his eye because he snapped his mouth shut. Robin felt dread within her. Patrick knew of her past with Jason. No doubt he thought she had run to him with her problems.

Robin didn't move as she heard Jason come up behind her.

"I'll see you later," he said to her, ignoring Patrick. Robin just nodded and watched the leather-clad, 2nd love-of-her life, retreat to the elevators.

"Wasting no time," Patrick smiled bitterly.

"Excuse me? You have no room to accuse me of anything," Robin said back, angry at his ridiculous presumption.

Patrick just shook his head and stared at the floor. When he looked up there was a trace of sadness in his expression. He held out an envelope to Robin.

"I thought you'd want to know," Patrick said softly.

_Was there a hint of regret in his tone?_

Robin took the envelope.

"I'm sorry," Patrick choked. "Sorry I can't be the kind of man you deserve," his face betrayed something, but it was gone so fast Robin couldn't figure out what that brief look might have meant.

"Sorry," he mumbled again, then turned on his heel and hurried down the hall to the elevators.

Robin simply watched him go, confused by his statement.

_Was he referring to the baby?_

Robin slowly closed the door, than realized she still held the envelope he had given her. With some trepidation she opened the flap and pulled out the contents.

With a burst of joy, Robin felt the first true smile in weeks cross her face. It was Patrick's first HIV test results; and they were negative.


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday morning brought the three month mark of Robin and Patrick's night in Paris; and the start of Robin's third month of pregnancy. Lying in her bed, Robin swore her belly had grown overnight. Suddenly it wasn't just a slight bump, but a discernable pregnant belly. Robin made a mental note to wear scrubs and other loose clothing as long as possible at work to deter unwanted and unwelcome questions. She wasn't ready for the world to know.

The morning light drifted in through the bedroom window, and Robin watched specks of dust dance in the still air. She was, for the first time in a long time, content. A knock at her door interrupted the moment and Robin sighed, wondering who could be visiting at 9 am on a Sunday morning.

Wrapping a robe around her, Robin answered the door and for a moment felt as if she was imagining things; before her was her mother; Anna Devane.

"Mom? Wha-," Robin started to ask but was cut off as her mother engulfed her in a fierce hug.

"Robin, I'm so sorry I wasn't here," Anna whispered as she held Robin tightly to her.

"Did you talk to dad?" Robin asked, heart racing and feeling a moment's anger that her father would betray her trust and tell her mother something like this before she had a chance.

"I did, but all he said was you were in trouble and needed me, so I jumped the first flight I could from Canada," Anna said as Robin pulled back. Anna held Robin at arms length and looked at her.

_Canada?_ Robin wondered what new job her mother was at now.

"Dear, are you sick?" The worry and concern on her mothers face made Robin's heart warm.

"No, mom. I'm not sick-not really. I'm pregnant," Robin stated frankly, was getting used to the words and how they flowed from her mouth. In fact, she was starting to like saying it.

Anna just stared at her, and Robin laughed.

"Come in, sit down and I'll explain," Robin gently pulled her mother inside and began to retell the story that had become like a movie in her mind.

Twenty minutes, some tears (Anna's), and few cups of tea later Anna was still speechless. Robin, her stomach beginning to rumble for food, watched her mother, slightly worried. As it was, she got her wish, telling her father by phone and her mother in person-but now she wasn't sure that was right either.

"It's okay, mom," Robin finally said, the silence beginning to get to her.

"Robin, it's not okay. You should be married, you should be happy and with the one-," Anna's face clouded.

"Leave Patrick alone, mom," Robin warned, unable to truly grasp why she was being so protective of his feelings. Maybe she hoped that if people didn't pressure him, he would come to realize on his own that he wanted to be a part of Robin's, and his baby's, life.

"Fine. I'm more concerned with you anyway. This is all…well…okay?"

Robin knew what she meant and once again launched into the medical aspect and her HIV status. Anna seemed to relax a bit as Robin talked of the extremely low risk.

"Robin, I know I'm not the model of perfect motherhood, and I know I've given you so many reasons to doubt me, but hear me now. I am here for you," Anna stood suddenly and rummaging through her bag she brought out a key.

"Take this," Anna placed the key in Robin's hand, "it's to my flat in Paris. If you need to get away, if you feel like you can't handle the pressures of your situation, or if you need to escape from Patrick, go there."

Robin took the key, certain she wouldn't be using it but she appreciated the meaning and the love behind the action.

"Thank you," Robin smiled and let her mother hold her again. No matter how old she got, Robin knew she would never love the feel of anyone's arms around her like her mother's; protective and loving and secure and non-judging. _Her mother was wrong_, she thought, _she was a great model of motherhood, and how to love._

* * *

Despite Robin's pleas and insistence against it, Anna asked Robert to dinner and Robin found herself that Sunday night preparing a meal for her parents in her apartment. It was surreal. Her HIV wasn't enough to rally her parents together, but suddenly she was pregnant and her parents couldn't do more for her. 

Robin, stirring pasta over the stove, watched her mother and father together. They were talking, having a civil conversation. Robin smiled.

Dinner was more of the same. Talking, planning, and Robin appreciated their efforts in trying not to pressure her to make decisions right away. They discussed where she would live (_Mac offered,_ Robin had said), how she would manage work (_There's a daycare at the hospital,_ Robin answered), what she would name the baby (_last name definitely Scorpio, _Robin said definitively which brought a smile to her father's face), and how she was going to handle working with Patrick. This last point she had no answer for.

With promises to call if there were any problems or if Robin had any questions, Anna and Robert left. Anna had to return to her "job", and Robert was going to take her to the airport. Watching her parents leave was hard but the sudden silence that engulfed her once they left was worse. Suddenly she was once again anxious, and with nothing else to do late on a Sunday night, Robin went to bed.

* * *

Monday morning Robin arrived at the hospital early and retreated to her office. She had stacks of charts and patient reviews leftover from Friday. As she sat down she was surprised to see that her pager was sitting on top of her desk. Someone must have found it and traced it back to Robin. Smiling, Robin mentally thanked whoever it was and placed the pager back on her belt. 

Several hours later, Robin's extension rang. It was Dr. Georges Freinot, her French colleague. He was flying into New York that evening and wanted to have dinner with Robin. Plans were made and they arranged to meet at the Metrocourt for dinner at 7pm that night.

Robin went through the rest of her day on edge, afraid at every corner of running into Patrick. By 5pm that day she hadn't seen him once. Breathing a sigh of relief, Robin left the hospital and wondered honestly how she was going to handle working with him on a daily basis when she was carrying his child. It had only been one day and already she felt exhausted from the anxious anticipation of running into him.

_One day at a time,_ Robin told herself as she made her way home to change.

Later that night Robin arrived at the Metrocourt a few minutes early and was glad to see Jax at the bar, going over some paperwork.

"How's baby John?" Robin asked as approached and gently touched his arm.

Jax turned to her in surprise and then gave her a hug of welcome.

"John is great, you should come by and see him," Jax smiled and Robin felt a tug at her heart.

"Maybe I will," Robin smiled.

"Are you here with Patrick?" Jax asked and Robin shook her head.

"Meeting with a colleague from out of town," Robin paused, debating with herself. _Jax was her friend_…she sighed and continued, "Patrick and I are not seeing each other anymore," Robin said sadly, realizing that was the first time she had openly admitted they were over.

"I'm sorry," Jax smiled sympathetically.

"It's fine, really," Robin continued. "I've got more important things to worry about now," Robin tried to smile genuinely and Jax looked at her questioningly.

"Well, without going into detail and relaying the whole sordid story," Robin paused, for some reason finding it harder to tell Jax than her parents, "I'm pregnant!"

Robin smiled, trying to say this was happy news. But Jax responded like everyone else had so far, with apprehension and concerns for the health of the baby. Robin, feeling like she should prepare cards to hand out to questioning friends, told him the same things she had been told by her doctor, and what she'd told her parents.

"And Patrick is the father," Jax finally stated with his underlying tone betraying the disgust he felt towards Patrick, a man who would leave a woman carrying his unborn child.

Robin just nodded. Jax, his worst fears apparently confirmed, scowled.

"Jax," Robin placed her hand on his arm, "it's okay. I'm okay."

Jax smiled sadly. Robin appreciated his concern but didn't need him acting like a big brother.

"I'm here for you if there's anything you need. And I mean anything. Do not hesitate to ask," Jax looked at her, his expression now serious.

Robin nodded, knowing he would make such an offer, and knowing he would deliver if she asked.

"I will come to you if I need anything, I promise," Robin accepted and seeing Dr. Freinot getting off the elevator, she excused herself to greet her colleague.

* * *

Soon days and then weeks passed and Robin barely glimpsed Patrick. The few times she did see him were fleeting. He never saw her (that she knew), and she avoided him when she stumbled across his path. They managed not to consult on the same cases and Robin was starting to feel that maybe they could work in the same hospital together after all. 

Robin continued her prenatal care, and things were progressing well. She was starting to show more, and she noticed some of the other doctors and nurses staring at her. She knew it probably wasn't much longer before people figured out she wasn't just gaining weight. Robin wasn't ready to announce to the world she was pregnant, so the "secret" would be kept for a little while longer.

She talked to her mother several times over the course of those weeks, and did have dinner with her father. The change in their relationship was amazing. Robin had a feeling her mother and father were also talking to each other, and comparing notes. She didn't mind; their parental concern and attention now _almost_ made up for the fifteen years they'd missed.

Mac and Felicia invited Robin to dinner almost every night. And Robin, who suddenly found her apartment very lonely and empty, agreed at every invitation. Georgie and Maxie were thrilled to be pseudo-aunts, and talked of nothing but their babysitting services. Robin appreciated it, and noticed that Maxie seemed to be doing better. No more moping and partying. She was slowly healing from Jesse's death.

Soon Robin was feeling movement almost constantly within her and she found herself marveling at the miracle of life. She wanted desperately to share the experience with Patrick, but he avoided her, and so Robin let the distance between them grow. She found herself wondering if she ever really loved him. Sure, he still produced butterflies in her tummy whenever she saw him unexpectedly; she still had fantasies of him showing up at her door, ring in hand and a marriage proposal on his lips. Robin despised herself for those fantasies. She was a realist. And realistically-he wasn't coming back to her. She knew that for a fact.

Several weeks after their argument in the park, Robin saw something that chilled her to the core and cemented the fact that Patrick was through with her. She was leaving the hospital, later then usual. As she approached the nurses station to get on the elevator she saw Patrick dressed in a tuxedo and meeting a petite, dark haired woman in a long red evening gown. He had roses for her and as they got on the elevator they engaged in a very long and inappropriate kiss. Robin watched stupidly, as did two nurses who were at the nurses station. They began whispering as soon as they spotted the intimate moment.

"That's the one I've been hearing about," an older nurse named Betty whispered conspiratorially.

"The one he's been traveling to California to see every weekend this month?" a newer nurse, Helen replied.

"The very one. I guess she's some surgical genius out of San Diego. They met over a case that Patrick referred to her hospital, you know, since he can't operate because of his (and here she lowered her voice even more) _HIV exposure_," Betty added and Robin was shocked that they knew he had been exposed. _The hospital grapevine must have been working overtime_, she though bitterly. Robin questioned fleetingly if they knew how he'd been exposed.

"Do you think he's told her about that?" Helen asked and Robin couldn't help but wonder the same thing as the elevator doors closed on the kissing couple within.

"Is it really any of your business Nurse Jackson, Nurse Dimen?" Epiphany, always the strong arm and voice of truth, said as she came into the station. The other two nurses hung their heads in silence and immediately scattered in opposite directions.

Robin quickly ducked back into the hall, hiding from sight. Her heart was beating hard and fast and she felt like she was drowning in her own emotions. _He's moved on_, Robin thought with dread. _He's not coming back!_

* * *

The next week Robin struggled. She was upset that Patrick had moved on, so completely oblivious and uncaring about Robin, her health or their baby's health. Patrick had taken time to notify Robin of his HIV test results, yet he was uncaring about the fact that his child might be born HIV positive; the fact that she cared so much made Robin even angrier. 

Robin's pregnancy had been progressing well thus far, but she quickly discovered the power outside forces had on her condition. A few days after the elevator scene, Robin was walking the halls of General Hospital, worrying over a patient, upset because she had just glimpsed Patrick in the ICU, and hungry because she had overslept and missed breakfast. As she approached the 5th floor nurses station where Elizabeth Spencer and Emily Quartermaine were huddled in conversation she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side. She gasped and dropped the charts she was carrying, doubling over and grasping her belly. The pain was intense, like someone was stabbing her with a knife, and then moving it around inside her. Elizabeth and Emily were upon her in moments, and after securing a wheelchair they immediately delivered her to Obstetrics where Robin's Obgyn immediately placed her in a private room for observation.

Emily and Elizabeth wanted to wait around and make sure she was okay, but Robin insisted that they return to work. She would be fine, she told them. Reluctantly they left. Robin, who hadn't told anyone else other than Jax and her family about the pregnancy, knew now that people were aware of her situation. She wondered if that had anything to do with the reason she hadn't seen Patrick around. He might be getting the cold shoulder. Men who leave women they have gotten pregnant are usually not welcomed with open arms, especially by other women.

Robin, whose pain had subsided a bit since she had laid down, waited impatiently for the doctor. The nurse had attached a fetal heart monitor and so far there was still a heartbeat. Robin, who couldn't remember much from her obstetrics rotation in med school, thought it might be too high, and that increased her anxiety.

After what felt like hours, Robin's doctor finally came into the room, and Robin felt some of her fear and anxiety lessen.

"Dr. Scorpio," Robin's doctor, Dr. Michaela Hutton greeted her.

"Please, Dr. Hutton, as I say every visit, call me Robin," Robin smiled and tried to play down her concern. Inside she felt wound up tighter than a spring.

"Robin," Dr. Hutton immediately changed her tone and Robin started to worry. Dr. Hutton had never once called Robin by her name, in all the times she'd asked; not even when discussing the HIV dangers.

"You are on the verge of sending yourself to permanent bed rest until this baby is born. You are stressed and your anxiety is having a detrimental effect on this baby. I don't want to scare you, but if you don't calm down and get some rest you will lose this baby. I don't think you want that to happen."

Robin stared at Dr. Hutton. No sugar-coating the message here. Robin appreciated the candor but it wasn't going to help her stay relaxed. What could she do? Robin thrived on activity. She could no sooner stay home in bed than stop being a doctor.

"What do you suggest I do?" Robin asked fearfully. For the first time Robin truly felt the role of the patient.

"You need to cut back your work load. You need to stop all outside pressures-anyone or anything that is not directly related to you or your baby needs to be put out of your mind."

Robin wanted to laugh; that didn't resolve the stress of seeing Patrick every day and knowing he'd moved onto another woman-one who likely wasn't HIV positive, or pregnant with a baby he didn't want.

"I'll try, Dr. Hutton," Robin nodded.

"Do it. I don't want to see you back here until our next scheduled appointment. Now I'm going to write you a prescription for the anxiety; don't worry, it won't conflict with your HIV medication," Dr. Hutton said, answering Robin's question before she could ask.

"And I want you to cut back your work hours to 3 days a week, no more than 6 hours a day. Be sure you are eating full meals. You can't run yourself ragged. All your available resources are going to your baby first, so missing meals and forgetting vitamins only hurts you. And we don't want a sick, HIV positive pregnant woman in the E.R., do we?"

Robin shook her head. Dr. Hutton was amazing with the scare tactics, and Robin intended to take her advice to heart. It was time she decided between work or her health and her baby's health.

"The baby," Robin said softly, smiling at Dr. Hutton. She returned the smile as she tore off the prescription and handed it to Robin.

"Now, I want you stay here for at least an hour. Relax. I want to monitor the baby's heartbeat. Right now it's a little higher than what I want to see. So lay down, be quiet, and I'll send the nurse back in with some medication to help you relax."

Robin just nodded and lay back down, grateful for the moment to rest. Closing her eyes, she didn't realized how tired she was until she found herself waking from a deep sleep at the dull, low drone of voices just outside the door to her hospital room.

Robin opened her eyes, and saw that it was dark in the room. She had definitely slept for more than an hour. Robin looked at her watch. It was 7:30pm. She sighed and hoped Mac and Felicia weren't worried. Robin had accepted a dinner invitation for 7pm. Reaching for the hospital phone, Robin called and after assuring Felicia she was fine, she apologized for missing dinner and made plans for the following evening.

Robin hung up the phone, groggy and disconnected from the nap. Her brain was sluggish and she felt slightly nauseous. The murmur of voices outside stopped, and her door slowly opened. The shaft of light from the hall crept across the floor and up the bed, finally alighting upon Robin's face.

"Hi," a voice said and Robin stared dumbly back; it was Patrick.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer!!! I once again want to reiterate that I am not a doctor and since this is "fanfiction" and for fun (and because I have a real life and other obligations) I have not spent a lot of time researching the medical aspects of what I'm writing about. I'm kind of going from what little knowledge I have, and from what I feel I can fudge. Please forgive me any errors, and enjoy this update and your New Year celebration!**

* * *

Robin stared at Patrick. He was standing just inside the door, looking a little guilty.

Robin, feeling anger and hurt well up inside her, quickly composed herself, building back the protective wall that had taken months to slowly wear down enough to really let Patrick in. If he wanted back into her life, he was going to have to try much harder this time…

"How are you?" Patrick took a few steps into the room. Robin watched as his eyes briefly went to her tummy before returning to her face.

"_We're_ fine," Robin answered pointedly, taking small pleasure in the flinch on Patrick's face. It was a little below the belt-but Robin was not in any forgiving mood. He had to work to earn back her respect, let alone her trust.

"Good. That's good," Patrick looked around the dark room. "Dr. Hutton wouldn't tell my anything. Even though I'm-," he stopped.

_Even though you're the father_, Robin thought as he stood there uncomfortably looking to her for help.

Robin didn't answer, nor defend her decision not to allow Patrick information about her pregnancy; and she wasn't going to save him. She left him twisting in the wind, his unfinished sentence hanging in the air like a conversation balloon from a comic strip.

After all, he had made it perfectly clear he was not going to be involved. Robin wasn't going to make it easy for him to come back from that rejection in the park…there was no help that she would provide to him.

"Will you say something?" Patrick finally asked agitation evident in his voice.

"What do you want, Patrick," Robin responded with resignation and obvious disappointment.

"I want-," Patrick clenched his jaw as he stared at Robin, "hell, I don't know. Obviously this was a mistake."

Robin wanted to laugh.

"What did you expect, Patrick? That I'd lunge into your arms and proclaim all is forgiven? Last time we spoke you basically told me that I was on my own. You would have no part in this. You were very eloquent," Robin sat up in bed, the steadily beeping fetal monitor still attached to her tummy increasing with Robin's rising blood pressure.

"I know what I said," Patrick responded, his eyes moving to the monitor. Robin watched as he took in all the equipment. She could see it in his face. He wanted to turn and run. A small part of her was impressed that he didn't, but the other part of her wished he would. It would be much easier than this constant back and forth he liked to play with her. She supposed she should be happy he was trying at all. That might mean there was hope…but hope was a feeling Robin couldn't afford to allow when it came to Patrick. Too many times had he let her down; so Robin pushed the hopeful thoughts from her mind.

"And I know what you are doing," Robin added, more to fuel her own resolve than anything. As long as she was fighting with him, she wouldn't believe there was a chance.

"I saw you with that woman. I _saw_ you," Robin tried to pierce him with the words.

"What woman? Chelsea?" Patrick just shook his head. "She's an old med school friend that I've been helping out," Patrick crossed his arms and looked back at Robin, seemingly daring her to continue.

His posture and the look on his face told Robin she would not get what she wanted-the truth or anything close to it.

"Fine," she responded, smiling sardonically. Robin reached out and pressed the call button. She was ready to leave.

"What does that mean, 'fine'?" Patrick questioned, his voice now showing signs of irritation.

"Whatever you say, Patrick. We aren't attached, we never were exclusive. I'll just say one thing, something I said to you once before. You better be careful. She should know you were exposed to HIV; and that you are fathering a child," Robin saw the effect of her last few words and for a brief moment she felt remorseful; but it was true. Chelsea, or whoever Patrick slept with next, should know.

The on-duty nurse arrived moments later and after noting the spike in the fetal monitor, left to get Dr. Hutton. Robin waited impatiently while Patrick looked on, worry back on his face. Robin was so confused by his contradicting behavior. He was like two different people. One minute concerned, the next telling her to mind her own business and to expect nothing.

Dr. Hutton arrived not long after the nurse left and immediately the tension in the room tripled. As she approached Robin she gave her a questioning look and Robin just shook her head. Patrick could stay.

"Okay, what did I tell you about reducing your stress?" Dr. Hutton said after taking Robin's blood pressure and consulting the fetal monitor readout.

"Is something wrong?" Patrick questioned concernedly, moving up next to Dr. Hutton.

"Please, step back," Dr. Hutton responded stonily and Robin stifled a smile.

"Robin. You need to calm down; relax. I'm not going to send you home until this monitor reads and stays at 198 beats per minute for an hour and while you are awake," Dr. Hutton held up a hand as Robin opened her mouth to protest. "This is for your own protection, and for the baby."

Robin sighed and sat back against the bed pillows.

"Good," Dr. Hutton smiled and Robin tried to imitate. "I'll be back to check on you."

Dr. Hutton backed up and turned to Patrick.

"I need a word with you," she was speaking tersely, and Robin felt her face get hot (_calm, relax_ she told herself). "You need to leave this woman alone. You are a big part of the problem here, and if you keep adding more stress and anxiety to my patient, I will bar you from this floor, Doctor."

Patrick didn't say a word as Dr. Hutton left the room, the nurse shuffling along behind.

"What's wrong, Robin?" he asked again, more seriously this time.

"Stress. Anxiety. Worry over running into you. I'm endangering my pregnancy. If I don't calm down I could be confined to bed-or even lose the baby," Robin answered wearily.

Patrick nodded, but didn't respond.

"What does that mean?" Robin asked trying not to get angry again. "That stupid nod."

"I'm just-," Patrick shrugged. "I'm processing what you're telling me. That's all."

Robin sighed and closed her eyes.

"Go please," she said, her closed eyes holding back the fresh tears that threatened. If she thought she were over Patrick, she now knew she wasn't. She loved him. It was torture to see him standing there and to be unable to go to him, unable to feel his strong arms around her, protecting her. She couldn't stand the sight of him if she couldn't have him.

"Robin-,"

"Patrick, leave. This is too hard for me," Robin kept her eyes shut until she heard the door to her room gently close. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with an empty room.

"Alone again," she said to herself as she tried to relax and follow her doctors orders.

* * *

Robin was given four days of leave after her scare. Dr. Alan Quartermaine, Chief of Staff for General Hospital, had insisted. Robin knew it was because he cared. He'd been Stone's doctor, and had been the first of Robin's many doctors after she had been diagnosed HIV positive.

Robin found the first two days at home somewhat relaxing. Now that she had gotten the first confrontation with Patrick out of the way, she felt some of her independence return. She didn't need a man to take care of her, and she certainly didn't need a disinterested father for her baby. Robin saw how Maxie and Georgie's relationship (or lack thereof) with Frisco had messed with their ideals and she wouldn't put her child through that. _It'll be better for him not to know_, Robin thought, still certain the baby was a boy.

Towards late afternoon on her fourth day off work, Robin was sitting on her sofa, enjoying the late afternoon views of cloudy sky over the harbor and holding _Jane Eyre_ open on her lap. A loud knock disrupted the reverie and Robin rose, opening her door to a deliveryman from Wyndham's.

"Sign here, miss," he said unceremoniously while shoving a clipboard in Robin's face.

"Ah, I think you have a mistake, I haven't ordered anything," Robin laughed ignoring the clipboard and starting to close the door.

"Robin Scorpio, 435 River Front Avenue, number 1414, right?" the scruffy man (_Burly_, it said on his nametag) looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yes, that's me, but what-," Robin started to ask as three more men came up behind Burly, each with a large box on a dolly.

"Just sign please Miss, all I know is to deliver these items here," the man said with a hint of annoyance.

Shrugging, Robin signed the invoice and as Burly tore off her copy Robin directed the men to leave the items in the middle of the living room.

"Here you are Miss, have a pleasant day," Burly said (not so sincerely) as he handed Robin the invoice copy and turned, following the three other men to the elevator lobby.

Robin slowly closed the door as she read the items listed on the invoice; _Baby Crib/White, Baby ChgTble/White, Misc clothes/baby accs_.

"What?" Robin questioned softly to the apartment.

There was no name on the invoice other than her own; no "from" address other than the store; no indication at all from whom the items came.

Robin, who had planned the baby nursery a million times in her head now found herself a little intimidated by the immediate arrival of the baby furnishings. Somehow-this furniture made it real, more real than the hospital visit, the sonograms, or even the fluttering movement she felt within her daily.

While Robin stared in confusion at the boxes before her, her phone rang. Scrambling to the kitchen she answered and was met with the giddy, excited voice of her mother.

"Did you get it?" Anna asked and Robin felt some of her confusion diffuse.

"Hi, mom. You sent me this baby stuff?" Robin asked and her mother's laugh was all the confirmation she needed.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"I had to do something," Anna responded. "Do you like it?"

"Well, I haven't had a chance to open it or anything," Robin laughed. "It just arrived five minutes ago."

"You mean your father isn't there?" Anna asked, and the laughter was gone.

"Uh, no. Why? Should he be?" Robin asked cautiously, wary of the change of her mother's tone.

"Not really, I mean, well, we had talked about it. He had said maybe he would show up with the delivery men and help you set it all up. But maybe we misunderstood each other. No worries, dear."

Robin tried to listen between the lines of her mother's explanation. But the worrisome tone that had been there a minute earlier was no longer present.

"Well, I can call Mac," Robin finally said, saving questions about her wayward, adventure-loving father for another time.

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed, perhaps more exuberantly than she wanted. "And you can ask Felicia to help you decorate, since I can't be there."

"Mom," Robin started.

"No, it's fine. I'm okay, I'm glad you have people there you can count on, since obviously myself and your father are not so…well…dependable."

Robin thought she detected a note of anger in her mother's statement, though she was trying hard to sound cheery.

"It's okay mom. I'm used to it. It's nothing new," Robin sighed; this was just the kind of stress she didn't want and wasn't supposed to deal with.

"Well, we both need to work on our parenting skills. But listen honey, I have to go. I'm on a job and well, I had to steal a few minutes to make this call. I'll be in touch as soon as I can. Love you!"

Robin, unable to get a word in, just stared at the phone receiver as the dial tone picked up.

"'bye mom," Robin said to the dead phone as she hung it back up.

* * *

Robin did call Felicia, and she and Mac were at her apartment not long after, unpacking and setting up the furniture. Robin lived in a one bedroom apartment, but her bedroom had a large alcove with a picture window that was basically unused space. The furniture fit perfectly, and suddenly Robin had her nursery. The sight of it was frightening and Robin was reluctant to let Mac and Felicia leave her alone. Suddenly, Robin realized all the things that went along with having a baby, like midnight feedings and thousands upon thousands of diaper changes. Overwhelmed would have been a huge understatement for the way Robin was feeling.

Felicia helped ease Robin's worries a little, commenting on how much her mother had given, saying Robin should be set with clothes and baby toiletries for quite awhile. It seemed Anna might have bought out the whole department store stock.

Mac and Felicia did finally leave, leaving Robin alone where the fear crept back in. So Robin spent the rest of her evening in her living room and barely glanced at the crib as she climbed into her bed that night.

_This is going to be harder than I thought,_ she thought before she drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

That night Robin dreamt about her mother. She saw her mother as she might have been in 1977 when she was pregnant with Robin. It was odd-and Robin woke from the dream with visions of her mother alone, no Robert Scorpio in sight just like Robin was alone, no Patrick Drake in sight.

* * *

Arriving back at the hospital after her four-day break Robin opened her office to find streamers, and congratulations banners strewn about. As she stepped into the room, her eyes taking it all in, she heard voices behind her. Turning, Robin saw Elizabeth, Emily, Maxie, Georgie, Epiphany, and several other nurses that Robin had become friendly with, all bearing gifts.

"Welcome back, and congratulations," Emily smiled and embraced Robin.

Emily and Elizabeth had planned a small baby shower complete with gifts, cake and punch. The women all seemed to enjoy it and the silly games they played. No one mentioned Patrick, and no one mentioned Robin's momentary medical emergency four days prior. But even with those events unspoken about, Robin felt uncomfortable. They were the elephant in the room that no one wanted to mention.

The shower was less than an hour, and as each guest departed back to their shifts Robin thanked each of them for coming. It was a pleasant surprise, and helped ease Robin back into what could have been a stressful day at work.

Finally alone, Robin paused for a moment before diving back into her work. She had numerous messages to answer and many charts to consult. As Robin worked, making her way around the hospital, she found that she was no longer anxious or worried over running into Patrick. That night in the hospital four days ago had been enough to bring Robin back solidly to reality. Regardless of what she did or said, Patrick would do what Patrick wanted to do. No one would make him do anything otherwise.

Robin walked down the 9th floor hallway after a consultation and rounding a corner almost ran straight into Dr. Noah Drake. Laughing nervously, Robin tried to move past him, pretending to be in a hurry. She wasn't sure if Patrick had shared her news with his father, though she wouldn't doubt it if he hadn't.

"Dr. Scorpio! Just the doctor I was looking for," Noah smiled and Robin stopped, trying casually to reciprocate.

"What can I do for you Dr. Drake?"

"I was hoping you could tell me where my son is?" he asked, catching Robin completely off guard. She had secretly been hopeful that Patrick would have shared the news of his impending fatherhood with his father. Whether Patrick wanted to be involved or not, maybe Noah would want to know he was going to be a grandfather. Shame filled Robin's heart as she realized Patrick was embarrassed. Embarrassed by her, by their baby, and by everyone knowing they had been so intimate.

"I know you two have been close and spending a lot of time together recently. It's just I haven't heard from him in a few days, and we were supposed to have dinner last night," Noah continued, oblivious to Robins incredulous look.

"Uh, well no, I haven't seen Patrick. We aren't really talking these days," Robin smiled as she recovered from the shock of the inquiry. She started to move around Noah again.

"If you talk to him, will you tell him to return my call?"

Robin lifted her hand in acknowledgement as she strode quickly down the hall, eager for escape. Her heart was beating very fast and she felt on the verge of tears again. _Damn hormones,_ she thought as she darted into her office and locked the door.

Patrick hadn't told his father. _And apparently he'd been gone for days. Probably in California with that little miss he'd been kissing before. _

Robin angrily threw the chart she had in her hands across the room, pages coming loose and blanketing the floor.

"Damn him," she said under her breath as her tears faded and were replaced with fury. "Damn him to hell."


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: I know many of you are probably frustrated at the somewhat slow development of the story and the prolonged separation of Robin and Patrick. Rest assured, the story will take a positive turn, eventually. **

**I hope you will bear with me a while longer as I develop this last part of Robin's journey (and Patrick's too, by extension) before we get to the end. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

"Mornin' sweetheart!" 

Robin stood at her apartment door, bleary eyed and still in her pajama's. Her father's Australian drawl grated Robin's nerves; she was not a morning person-especially when awakened on her day off.

"Dad," Robin stifled a yawn, "it's six o'clock in the morning. What're you doing?"

"I thought I would come visit my girl!" Robert Scorpio responded, smiling wide as he moved past Robin and entered her apartment.

"So your mother sent you some baby furniture," he added, plopping on the sofa and grinning at Robin, "sorry I missed that."

"Dad, it's early. I don't have to work today and I really wanted to sleep in," Robin said trying not to speak through clenched teeth. She had no patience for the wayward habits of her sometimes-there father.

"Sleep is for the kiddies," Robert grinned and Robin closed her eyes. Her father, the king of tact.

"Dad-," Robin pleaded with her eyes. She was so tired…

"Oh," Robert's smile faded a bit. "Well I thought we could have breakfast together, at Kelly's."

Robin sighed, automatic guilt welling up. Throwing up her arms in resignation, Robin turned to her bedroom.

"Fine," she said as she closed her door to quickly change clothes.

* * *

Robin and Robert walked to the familiar landmark diner; Robin's building was only a few blocks away and while they walked Robin filled her father in on the events of the last few weeks. As she talked, Robert became unusually quiet and Robin began to wonder about what her father might have done or what he might need from her. 

As they approached the doors to Kelly's Robert stopped her.

"I just want to say now that I apologize," Robert smiled sadly at Robin, than opened the doors to the diner.

Robin, confused, entered and immediately understood what her father was up to and why he had grown quiet on their walk over.

Seated at a table was Patrick.

Robin felt her stomach contract as her breath caught. Noah had cornered her three days ago asking after Patrick, and Robin had not seen him at all the following days. Now he was before her, sitting as if he'd always been here, and part of a set-up her father had apparently orchestrated.

Robin just stared while Patrick's face drained of color and he hastily stood to leave. No word was spoken between them. Robin didn't miss, or mistake, the look of horror and fear on Patrick's face.

"Don't go," Robert commanded more than asked as he grasped Patrick's arm, pushing him back into the chair he had been sitting in. Patrick resumed his seat, silent but still fearful in expression.

"I'm sorry kids but this has to be done. Someone has to make you two talk," Robert turned to Robin. "I really am sorry sweetheart. If I'd known what had happened I wouldn't have pushed this. But we're here. And you two need to work out something; if not for yourself, then for my future grandchild."

Robin sighed and glanced at Patrick. He simply shrugged; the look of fear, Robin noted, was gone.

"Fine," Robin sat opposite Patrick and Robert grinned.

"Good," Robert backed away from the table, "I'll get us some coffee, and herbal tea for you, sweetheart."

Robin watched her father approach the counter and speak to Mike. She felt Patrick's eyes on her.

"How are you?" Patrick asked.

"I'm fine," Robin responded, "we're both fine."

Patrick simply nodded. Robin looked at him for the first time since their conversation at the hospital. He looked tired. There were circles under his eyes.

"Patrick, are you-," Robin started but was interrupted by Robert returning with the hot drinks.

As each of them got situated, Robin scolded herself for almost asking what she was going to ask. Who cared if Patrick was okay? She was the one pregnant and alone…Robin felt her innate stubbornness rise as she sipped her tea and watched Patrick out of the corner of her eye.

"I saw your father," Robin finally said breaking the silence at the table, watching Patrick for any reaction; but he just looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"He asked me to tell you to return his calls. He obviously doesn't know anything about this baby. Tell me, why are you ashamed of this?" Robin placed her tea down on the table harder than she meant to and some sloshed over the side. Robin ignored the mess as she indicated towards her tummy, which was growing more defined and round each day.

"I'm not ashamed," Patrick defended, staring at her belly with what looked like morbid fascination and fear combined.

"Then why doesn't he know?" Robin asked, sadness quickly replacing her anger. She felt like dirt. Patrick's behavior made Robin feel like the most worthless piece of trash…how could she make him see that what he was doing was not okay?

"Because…well…because he'd be disappointed in me," Patrick stared at his coffee cup. Robin wanted to laugh. It was a pitiful excuse, and she knew Patrick knew it too. He was not one who cared what others thought, except, apparently, when it came to his relationship with Robin.

Robin glanced to her father who just shrugged and titled his head towards Patrick.

"You are ashamed, Patrick. Maybe not of me and the baby, but you are of yourself," Robin stated the sadness fading, replaced by angry pity. This was almost worse than if he'd admitted his shame was about her. At least Robin could blame him for that. But his shame reflected upon himself, which meant he was sorry…sorry and regretful of their closeness. It was a realization Robin hadn't wanted to come to.

"You decided this Patrick. You wanted things this way. You don't get to decide who knows what part of the story. And if your father didn't know three days ago when I saw him, he probably knows now. Pretty much everyone at the hospital knows. It's not as big of a secret as you might think or wish," Robin reached out for a napkin and sopped up the cold tea that was puddled on the table.

"You're right. I'll talk to him," Patrick suddenly affirmed, sitting up straight and brightening his look. His eyes were wide with something…fear? Nerves?

Robin watched at him suspiciously.

"This is great," Robert chimed, smiling and drinking his own coffee, ignorant of everything but the words he heard.

_Yeah, great, _Robin thought with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes towards her father. Sometimes he was so oblivious to things. Robin knew there was something more to Patrick's sudden affirmation and apparent want to please her.

The door of the diner chimed behind Robin as more people walked in.

Robin pushed aside her suspicion. It was time to try and overcome her stubbornness and be the bigger person. Robin opened her mouth, about to offer Patrick the chance to come with her to her doctor's appointment, when her senses were assaulted with an intense perfume. Almost gagging on the smell, Robin turned in her chair searching for the source of the offending scent. That was when she saw the dark-haired woman that Patrick had been kissing on the elevator those few weeks ago; his "med-school friend Chelsea", as he had told Robin.

Robin watched her gaze on Patrick with a sickly sweet smile, than she steeled her spine and turned back towards Patrick.

"Your date is here," she spat as she stood, grabbing her bag. Reason was out the window. Robin had her mind made up about what was going on and she decided right there and then to stop trying with Patrick. If he wanted to be a part of their lives, he would have to come after her and make the effort. Robin was done. She had nothing left to give him, and he had crushed her hopes too many times already.

"Robin," Patrick started but stopped with the icy glare Robin shot him.

"'bye dad. Sorry your plan didn't work to your satisfaction. Talk to _him_," Robin strode quickly out of the diner, ignoring the dark-haired woman who smiled at her with sparkling white teeth, speed-walking all the way back to her apartment.

She was too angry to cry, but Robin knew the tears would come. They always did when Patrick was involved.

* * *

_Patrick-_

Robin stared at his name. She was trying to put her thoughts on paper. Trying to put into words what she needed Patrick to know; about how she felt and about how he made her feel.

It was harder than she thought.

_I can't continue this game. I see now that you won't be tied down by me or this baby. Your behavior towards this situation makes me feel like the dirty secret that no one can know-like I am unworthy of mention. It's debilitating and I can't stand it anymore. It's obvious you won't commit to me, not even to offer support of this baby you helped create. I've come to terms that there is nothing I can do to bring this about. Yes, I know the pregnancy was accidental and something you probably wish you could take back. But you can't take it back and as an adult you should take responsibility for your part-I thought you had enough integrity to do that much at least. There is an innocent life now at stake. This baby deserves to know you, but only if you can be there fully. _

Robin paused and chewed her pen thoughtfully. There was so much more she wanted to say, about children and their growing up without knowing their parents. Robin went through it…it was hard and very unfair. But Patrick wouldn't respond to preaching. Robin lowered her pen again…

_I'm not going to lecture you on this. I just have to state the facts. I will never exclude you from our child's life if you truly want to be there. And this is a full-time thing. Once your there, it's for life. You can't pull out just because it cramps your style or interferes with your dating. If you don't want to be a part of this baby's life-then I won't make you. But know I will tell the child the truth about us, how he or she came to be, and about you. I won't paint the picture of a womanizing ego-maniac, but I won't color you as a victim either. The explanation will lie somewhere in the middle-along with the truth._

Robin stopped writing and paced the floor. She wasn't sure how Patrick would respond to this letter…she could imagine two plausible reactions; extreme anger, or indifference. Neither was what she still secretly hoped for in her heart of hearts.

_I have to get away from you for awhile. So I am accepting an invitation by my French colleague to tour Europe discussing our drug therapy research. It's a month-long tour. What I'll do after that, I'm not sure. I will keep you apprised of my location-but I don't know if I'll return to Port Charles, or General Hospital. To be honest, it's just too hard to see you right now and I don't know that it'll get any easier as time goes by._

Robin hated that part of the letter. It sounded like she was running away; in a sense she was, but not for the same reasons that Patrick was running away. Even though he wasn't physically leaving, he had been emotionally running since before she'd even told him she was pregnant.

_You can reach me via email if needed, or call my cell phone. I'm sorry things got so messed up. I really did think we had a chance at something great._

_Robin_

Robin carefully reread the letter, and before she could change her mind about any of it she quickly sealed it in an envelope and placed it in the "out" box on her desk. She stared at the envelope, almost afraid to send it.

_Interoffice mail, To: Patrick Drake, From: Robin Scorpio. Importance: High._

Sighing, Robin knew it had to go. So she gathered her charts, picked up her box of personal items and shut the door to her office at General Hospital-for how long she was still uncertain.

* * *

Robin landed in Paris 36 hours later. There was no one to meet her, and Robin took a cab from the airport to the address of her mother's vacant flat. She stared blankly out the window of the taxi at the sleeping city. Absently she held her tummy as street after street flashed by in a hypnotizing pattern. 

She'd left a voicemail with her father; no doubt he wouldn't get it nor respond to it for weeks. Robin was unconcerned. It was the letter that consumed Robin's every thought…

Using the key her mother gave her months before, Robin opened the door to the dark, cool, sparsely furnished apartment. She had been unable to sleep at all on the plane, her mind going over and over the letter she'd written and her imagination racing at what Patrick's reaction might be.

_Maybe I'm kidding myself,_ Robin had thought, _maybe he really doesn't care at all. Maybe he'll be happy I've left!_ Robin dwelled on that heartbreaking thought the last five hours of her flight.

It was 3 am in Paris. Robin stared out the window of the flat, her eyes burning with exhaustion. As if to tell her it was time to sleep, she felt the baby move frantically then settle.

"I know," Robin sighed.

Moving towards the bedroom Robin curled up on the bed, wrapping the comforter around her and within minutes she was breathing deeply, falling into a dreamless sleep that would consume her for the next 14 hours.

* * *

Blaring horns that sounded like they were from another time slowly brought Robin back to consciousness. 

Stretching out on the strange bed, it took Robin a moment to remember where she was. Her surroundings looked much different in the waning daylight. Checking her watch she saw it was just after five; that would account for the increased sounds of traffic from the streets below.

Slowly uncurling and standing, Robin winced at the stiffness in her back but quickly the hollow feeling in her core took over and Robin moved to the kitchen in search of food. She was famished.

The cupboards were basically bare. A box of crackers, a package of spaghetti noodles and one can of refried beans met her in the pantry. The refrigerator was totally empty save a 2-liter bottle of Coke. Robin could only guess how long that had been sitting there alone.

Her thoughts on nothing now but food, Robin grabbed her jacket and her wallet and left the apartment in search of something to quell her appetite.

With luck, Robin found a corner market just a few hundred yards from the entrance to the building where her mother's loft was. Robin bought bread, meat, cheese, eggs, fruit, milk, pasta sauce, soup mix and some cereal before she stopped. Her mouth watered as she paid the clerk and she walked fast, her arms bursting with the sacks, back to the apartment.

Other pedestrians ignored her as she struggled with the key to the building, and the bag with the milk and fruit broke just as she got to her mother's door. Cursing under her breath, Robin unlocked the door and unceremoniously dropped the other bags before returning to the hall to collect the apples and oranges that had scattered.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?"

"What?" Robin jumped, turning to the speaking voice behind her.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?" an older man with graying hair smiled down.

Robin returned the smile and accepted the offer of help. Within minutes Robin knew his name (Jean Burille), his profession (painter), and his feelings on America (he loved America, especially New York City). He knew English and was eager to practice (he had a trip to New York City planned in the winter), so Robin wasn't required to rely on her somewhat rusty French. Jean was thrilled to learn Robin was from New York State and peppered her with questions. It was all Robin could do not to rudely kick him out of the flat so she could eat something. After about ten minutes and promises of having lunch sometime, Jean left and Robin instantly fixed some soup, bread and cheese. It was the most delicious meal she could remember eating in recent history and she smiled with contentment, taking pleasure in what little she could.

Robin soon returned to bed-the jet lag still wreaking havoc on her tired body. It was as she slept soundly on her second night in Paris that the email arrived, silently and unnoticed through cyberspace, into Robin's inbox.

* * *

Feeling she was back on a more normal schedule, Robin awoke the following day a little after 6 in the morning. This time she remembered where she was, and she eagerly opened the shades of the apartment to the cityscape of Paris. Robin gasped as she noticed what had escaped her before. The Eiffel Tower was right in the center of her view from the apartment. Every window afforded a sight of the most romantic monument in the world Robin discovered as she raced around the apartment opening all the shades. 

The Eiffel Tower in the background, Robin set about settling into living in Paris once again. She was scheduled to meet with Georges and Cera at 11:30, so she had plenty of time to settle in.

Unpacking her clothes and personal items took less than an hour, and after a leisurely breakfast Robin unpacked her laptop and set it up to check her email. She was dismayed to find her mother had no high-speed connection in her apartment, so Robin had to settle for a dial-up connection.

Logging into her email account, Robin deleted the first three messages, they were typical SPAM. As her eyes scanned the remaining new messages for anything unfamiliar she immediately latched onto the one name she didn't expect to see. Patrick Drake.

The subject line was left blank. Robin took a deep breath before she opened the message.

Robin read the email quickly, frowned, then started at the beginning and read it slowly and purposefully.

_Got your letter. Seems like an easy way out for you. I can't help how I feel, and I'm not going to change just because you feel slighted. Take care._

_Dr. Patrick Drake_

Robin couldn't get over the signature; the title of _Dr. _screaming at her. It was so impersonal…and she couldn't get over his statement…_ I'm not going to change just because you feel slighted_…

Did he think she was over-reacting? Did he really believe his behavior was okay?

Fuming, Robin started to move her cursor to reply.

"No," she said softly as she simply disconnected from the email server. She wasn't going to start a war of words. It was why she left Port Charles. Now she knew where she stood with him, which was apparently low on his priority list. Already, as the months went by Patrick had become more and more disinterested. Robin had a sinking feeling she was going to lose him forever.

"Well, what the hell did you think would happen, leaving him like that?" she said to herself, cursing her stupidity.

There really was no way she could win.

* * *

_---I used a translating website for the French and I apologize if it's incorrect. I don't know French, I took Spanish! Thanks!---_


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note (again)-**I'm trying very hard to keep everyone in character-and this was a hard chapter to write. I think because it's slightly transitional...anyway-the story took a turn here that I wasn't expecting, so now I'm adjusting the whole thing to work it around this unexpected turn. Sometimes I hate when things don't go as planned. Other times it turns out wonderful. I hope this turns out wonderful...ENJOY!

**_all usual disclaimers apply..._**

* * *

Georges and Cera were quite shocked when they saw Robin was pregnant (she was now five months along and showing quite obviously on her petite frame). After their initial concern over the health of the baby (which thankfully Robin didn't have to get into as they were both very knowledgeable doctors) they were quite supportive and happy for her. Robin thought she noticed a slight change in Cera's attitude toward her when Robin told them Patrick was the father, but it might have been imagined because by the end of their meeting things were as they had always been between them.

Their first stop in the lecture series would be a private hospital in the south of France, and after their meeting Robin started back towards her mother's flat to pack her bags for the four-day trip. Georges was to pick her up early the next morning.

Robin felt good. Her spirits were up and surprisingly, Robin found herself immediately falling back into her comfort zone in Paris. Her mother's apartment was on the opposite side of town from where she used to live, but there were still familiarities. It felt almost like she'd never left.

At her street corner, Robin smiled and waved as Jean, her neighbor, rolled past on his bicycle with an easel strapped to his back.

Things could be good here.

* * *

Things were not going good. Georges' reservation for the rental car they were to drive south had mysteriously disappeared; eaten by the computer. When Georges finally showed up (an hour late) to get Robin, it had started to rain and they discovered the windshield wipers weren't working.

Taking the car back to the rental office, they were issued another. Two hours later than scheduled, they picked up Cera and were finally on their way.

Five hours into the trip, halfway there and in the middle of a farming community one of the tires blew out. Cursing, Georges guided the lurching car to the side of the road where he and Cera, with what little help they would accept from Robin, changed the tire.

About an hour (and many French curses) later they were back on the road and much worse for wear.

There was no stopping for lunch as they were already so far behind schedule. They ate as they drove, and four hours after their expected arrival they pulled into the small hotel where they were to stay for the next few days.

Their trip seemed to be cursed as there were problems with the hotel too; but after the confusion about how many rooms were needed and under what name the reservations were to be found was cleared up, Robin and her colleagues said goodnight and retired. They were expected at the hospital the next morning, about ten hours later.

* * *

Despite the rocky start, the rest of the trip went smoothly. The doctors were very receptive and curious about the new treatment therapy, and Robin was so busy that she hardly had time to think about Patrick; or wonder what he was doing back in Port Charles, or Los Angeles, or wherever (_and with whoever_) he was spending his time.

At the end of the fourth day of the conference, Robin was feeling toll the trip had taken. She couldn't keep her eyes open as the trio drove back to Paris, and she crashed in her mother's apartment moments after Georges dropped her off.

She didn't notice the letter from her father on top of the mail that Jean had shoved under her door while she had been gone.

* * *

Glad to have a few days off to rest before the next conference, Robin wondered if Dr. Hutton would have approved of all this travel. It wasn't stressful necessarily, just tiring. And she physically felt good, aside from being sleepy. There were no cramps, and no phantom pains in her belly; just the fluttering of the baby moving inside her.

The letter from her father had at first been nothing very interesting or important. He had rattled on about something to do with the Quartermaine's and Luke Spencer…Robin read it but couldn't quite pay attention. She didn't want to waste energy on her father's silly escapades so she skimmed it with disinterest.

Her eyes moved quickly, then paused…the end of the letter caught Robin's attention.

_I've seen Patrick around. He looks bad. Heavy bags under his eyes, like he's not sleeping. And he's not happy. I managed to corner him one night at the bar in the Metrocourt. He rambled on about making his mom proud, than stumbled off to the elevators. I'd say he's struggling. I'd say he regrets his behavior towards you, but is too proud to do anything about it. Just my opinion. Take care sweetheart! _

_Love,_

_Dad_

Robin considered her father's theory. It was plausible. There had been times when Patrick had seemed on the verge of declaring something…maybe not love but a kind of acceptance. Feeling her heart swell with the possibility, she started to imagine what would happen if she returned to the States and to him…

Robin shook her head. _No, _she told herself as she quickly folded her dad's letter and put it back in the envelope. _There's no going back now_, Robin thought. She'd made her stand and wasn't about to back down. If Patrick truly regretted his words, his actions, he'd have to swallow his pride and come to her.

* * *

Robin's first month in Paris was consumed by trips around the country. In all she spent about 8 days in the apartment in Paris-between traveling and speaking at hospitals. It gave her time to think about what she was going to do. In a few short months she would have a baby.

Time was passing her by faster than she wanted and she began to worry about her future. She wondered about the baby-was it a boy or a girl (_a boy_, her intuition told her)? Where would she live when it was born? Would her mother let her stay? Would Patrick come for her? Should she shop for new baby furniture? She still had her apartment in Port Charles, should she return on her own? The questions streamed endlessly like the New York stock exchange numbers at the bottom of the TV screen on C-SPAN; her mind swam with options. It made her nauseous.

The start of October, and Robin's sixth month of pregnancy, brought stiff winds and cooler weather. The changing leaves had all but fallen, but the few dead ones that remained were soon blown free from their captivity.

The change in weather seemed to signal change for everything in Robin's life as she began what would be the tumultuous last months of her pregnancy.

Going through her mail that first week of October, Robin was surprised to see an envelope from General Hospital. Putting aside the junk mail and bills addressed to her mother, Robin carefully opened the small envelope; her eyes scanned the paper-it was a medical report…Patrick's final HIV test; and it showed he was negative.

Caught unprepared by the news, Robin burst into heavy sobs, her tiny frame wracked as she lay on her sofa and cried. She was able to let go of so much anger and frustration, and she felt incredible relief and hope; hope that she had not dared to actually feel in regards to Patrick's endangered health. It was finally over, and Robin's sobs of joy were the final period on that haunting chapter of her life.

She didn't know how long she cried, only that when she stopped it was as if a switch had been thrown. Her eyes were red, her cheeks were blotchy, and she hiccupped uncontrollably. Gathering herself, Robin took the HIV test to the shredder that was in the kitchen and ran it through. It felt like goodbye.

Robin hadn't given up all hope on Patrick, but if they ever were to have a relationship it would have to be based on the people they were now-not who they were six months ago. They both had changed too much to try and go back. They couldn't go back, that much was certain. Robin giggled in spite of herself. Hope was trying to show its head in once again.

* * *

Crashing and cursing woke Robin from what had been a very restful sleep. Her heart pounded as she sat up in bed and reached blindly for the first thing she could grab to use as a weapon.

The cursing stopped as a lamp was switched on in the living area.

Robin could see a shadow moving around in the other room, looming large as the stranger moved towards the bedroom. Robin lifted a picture frame from the nightstand and poised it above her head, ready to throw it if necessary.

"Robin?" a questioning voice called hesitantly.

It was her mother.

The shadowed form of Anna Devane appeared in the bedroom doorway-backlit by the dim lamp in the other room.

"Hi mom," Robin responded with a sheepish smile as her breathing slowed and her heart rate normalized. She slowly placed the framed photograph back on the nightstand. It was a picture of Robin and Anna.

* * *

"I'm so sorry honey!" Anna apologized again, smiling sadly. They were sitting on the sofa, each with a hot mug of tea and a blanket thrown over them. Outside a rare, nighttime thunderstorm was raging.

Robin shrugged as she sipped the warm tea and tried to ignore the pitying look in her mother's eye.

"I didn't even think-," Anna sighed, "I mean, I barely remember giving you a key!"

"Well I didn't forget, and I needed out of Port Charles and away from Patrick," Robin said. She had explained everything that had happened and her mother was, on the surface, dutifully supportive. Robin thought she detected something else though; disapproval, and disappointment. Robin's mood had darkened like the weather outside. She felt defensive and rejected. Her eyes stung with the threat of tears and Robin once again cursed the hormones that had reduced her to fits of tears at any little thing.

"I'm glad you were able to use it honey, but shouldn't you really have tried to work it out with Patrick?" Anna questioned.

"Mom! He was with another woman! On more than one occasion! And he flat refused to have anything to do with this baby!" Robin was exasperated. Why could her mother not see? The tears threatened further, and Robin blinked fast against them.

"I know sweetheart, but a baby needs a father. I learned that with you," Anna nodded knowingly and set her mug on the small end table next to her.

"Mom-this situation is nothing like what you went through. For one thing, you didn't even tell dad you were pregnant; and he didn't reject you outright; and you weren't working alongside him everyday with him ignoring you and flaunting new women in your face!" Robin's voice had risen shrilly with each word until she found herself standing over her mother, shouting at her.

"I'm sorry!" Robin sat down heavily, letting two silent tears fall from her eyes. "It's not your fault; I'm just so mixed up and confused!"

Anna didn't say a word, she simply reached out and embraced Robin, letting her cry silently. It wasn't long before Robin fell asleep-the comfort of her mother's arms more than she could resist.

* * *

Pots clanging and the sizzling aroma of bacon stirred Robin from her sleep. She was on the couch, covered by several blankets. Her mother was in the kitchen, from the looks of it trying to make some breakfast. Robin's stomach ached at the thought of food. She was famished.

"Morning," Anna smiled as Robin stood from the couch, feeling the pressure on her back from the lumpy couch cushions.

"Morning," Robin smiled as she stretched her back, massaging the area around her kidneys. She headed towards the fridge, and poured a large glass of milk. Gulping the cold, creamy liquid, she watched her mother prepare what looked like an omelet. The site of the raw eggs stirred unease in Robin's stomach, but the smell of them cooking elicited rumblings from her empty belly.

Robin and Anna enjoyed a leisurely breakfast, laughing about Jean the neighbor and his obsession with all things American, and avoiding the topics of Patrick, or Robert. Robin knew better than to ask what her mother had been up to, but she did ask how long she would be in town. Anna had responded cryptically, saying only that she'd be in Paris long enough.

Despite Robin's protestations, Anna insisted that they go shopping for some baby essentials in case Robin decided to stay in Paris. Anna's logic made sense, she didn't want to be stuck with a newborn baby and nothing to cloth her with, or place her to sleep in? Robin conceded, and laughed inside at her mother's reference to the baby as a girl.

The day was long and fraught with so much shopping that Robin felt she would collapse on her feet if they had to go to one more store. By late afternoon, her mother was satisfied that they had the necessary items covered, and the two women headed back to the apartment, the furniture and larger items to be delivered the next day.

"Thank you, mom," Robin smiled as they entered the building where her mother's flat was. Anna smiled in response and led the way up the stairs to door. Robin watched her mother's heels in front of her, her own feet throbbing. They had started to swell, and none of her shoes fit anymore. Robin made a mental note to head shoe shopping in the next few days. There had to be something out there she could wear comfortably…

"Hello!" Robin heard Anna exclaim as she crested the stairs. Robin's first thought was that Jean was waiting for them again, no doubt wanting to watch another Frank Sinatra film. He loved Frank Sinatra.

Robin climbed the last few steps after her mother and looked up, ready to create any excuse to spend a leisurely night in piece and quiet when she was shocked by a face she had been certain she'd never see again. Patrick Drake.

He did look haggard and worn, but that could have been due to the flight. His eyes flicked back and forth between Robin and Anna.

"Uh, hi," he said, his face betraying his uncertainty and confusion.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," Anna said casually, as if she had been expecting him. A sudden, violent thought occurred to Robin, _could her mother have arranged this?_ Robin watched in shocked dismay as Anna unlocked the door and ushered Patrick inside.

They were speaking…Robin could see their mouths working but she couldn't hear their words over the rush of blood in her ears. She was infuriated with her mother; interfering where she had no business.

Robin silently followed them inside. She had forgotten about her throbbing feet.

Anna was still talking, the sounds registering but the words not making sense. Robin watched as she poured Patrick a glass of water, then smiled sweetly and laughed. Robin was at a loss. The rush of blood to her head had slowed, and she was beginning to capture the tone of their conversation. It was superficial. Anna was asking Patrick about work and Patrick was talking about how he had just performed an amazing surgery on a little boy in Los Angeles…

"What are you doing here!" Robin suddenly yelled above their chatter. Hearing Patrick speak about Los Angeles immediately brought back all the memories of what had happened before she left Port Charles. Rage threatened within her, but Robin just stared at Patrick.

"Robin!" Anna exclaimed as if she were ashamed.

Robin only shot her mother a nasty glare.

"It's fine," Patrick interjected, addressing Robin directly for the first time since they'd found him on their doorstep.

"I'm here for us," he said. Out of the corner of her eye, Robin saw her mother grin. It only made her angrier.

"Why?" she asked irritably. "Why now? Why here? Why didn't you call?"

Patrick shifted uncomfortably on his feet and Robin saw his eyes flick to her mother in an almost accusatory look.

"I knew it," she growled low. She was so mad; not that Patrick was there, but because her mother had meddled. She had brought him here, despite Robin's objections and despite the disrespectful way he'd treated her.

"You called him, didn't you?" Robin turned her anger from Patrick to her mother, and Anna's face fell.

"I-, well-, yes," she admitted.

"You had no right! I told what he did, what he said!" Robin's anger turned to devastation at the betrayal her mother had shown. _Was nothing sacred?_ Tears leaked from her eyes, but Robin held her composure. She was out of control, she knew, but she also felt powerless to stop. Emotional from hormones or not, Robin felt every nerve ending, every point of light, every pulse of blood. She felt fully alive in her rage.

"Robin-," Anna started but the look on Robin's face stopped her.

"I feel so completely betrayed right now. You are my mother, you are supposed to support _me_," Robin watched her mother register the words, and understanding cross her face.

"Oh darling! I never meant it to go this way! This was not meant to be an ambush! Oh, your father…," she covered her face with her hands.

Robin was speechless for a moment.

"My fath-, dad was involved in this too?" Robin was incredulous. Her whole world was turning upside down around her, and everyone who she'd thought was on her side was now behaving as if they wanted to see her hurt.

"I can't even believe this is happening," Robin said under her breath as she watched her mother and Patrick. They both stared at her, her mother with pleading and apology, Patrick with a blankness that both unnerved Robin and made her slightly jealous. _Oh, to turn off my emotions like that,_ she thought.

The threesome stood in tense silence for several minutes. Robin didn't know what to say, who to turn too, if she should leave the apartment (_but where would she go?_), or if she should kick them both out.

"Robin," Patrick was the first to break the silence, "we should talk alone."

Anna nodded in agreement and mumbled something about groceries and was out the door in a flash.

"What do we need to talk about?" Robin asked, purposefully being coy.

"Stop throwing a tantrum and act your age! Good God, you'd think the world was ending," Patrick walked towards Robin as he said this, directing her to the couch where he gently pushed her down so she was seated.

Robin, surprised by the action, didn't fight it. As she stared up at him, she watched his eyes search her face, then move to her neck and travel down her body, hovering over the pronounced lump of her belly. His expression was blank but Robin, at that moment, would have sold her soul to know what he was thinking.

"Well?" she said after a few minutes of silent staring. She was beginning to feel like a museum exhibit; and as much as she fought it, the heat of his stare was affecting her. She tried to fight, protest, and ignore her feelings but the truth was she was desperately in love with Patrick (and always would be, she feared).

"Well?" Patrick responded absently as he slowly lifted his eyes to hers. They were distant, as if he had been under a trance, but then quickly cleared.

"Well," he repeated more firmly as he stepped back and began to pace in front of her, his hands shoved deep into his pants pockets, "your mother called your father, who contacted me. He said you were having trouble with the baby and that they needed me here because you were unconscious," Patrick stared out the windows of the apartment.

"I was scared," he finally said and Robin's heart lurched.

Not sure how to respond to this, or even if she should, Robin watched Patrick with hope that she didn't fight herself to feel.

"So, I came," Patrick finally added.

Robin sighed. It was as anticlimactic as anything Patrick ever said. She sensed there was more beneath the surface, but some unknown fear kept him from saying it.

"Okay," Robin countered, "as you can see I am fine, so what now?"

The test; Robin thought he must feel something if news of her life or the baby's life being in danger brought him all the way to Paris.

There was a hint of a smile on his lips, and Robin felt her suspicions rise.

"What?" she asked, the edge in her voice erasing the hints of his dashing dimples.

"You look beautiful," he finally said.

* * *

**_I duck the stones being thrown at my head_**

**I know this is a TERRIBLE place to end the chapter...but it was the most appropriate while leaving a bit of a cliffhanger...I'm sorry! All I can say is I hope to have the next chapter up by the 1st of February...so you have that to cling too!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Once again things transpired that I hadn't planned on (I love it when that happens!!!). This chapter is slightly shorter than my previous chapters, but I hope you all continue to enjoy this little (or not so little) fic. I think there'll probably be 4-5 more chapters before the "end". Let the countdown begin...**

**_I do not own General Hospital, nor it's characters, nor it's plotlines. _**

* * *

"_You look beautiful."_

The words remained suspended in the air, echoing loudly in Robin's head. She felt dizzy with the possibilities of what Patrick meant by these words. She could sense he was watching her; gauging her reaction.

"Do you think that'll make up for all the pain? All the hurt you caused me?" Robin suddenly asked. Her voice was soft; she was simply unable to forget the past pain of Patrick's words and actions. He had a lot more to answer for than just one little fight. He had repeatedly beaten her down emotionally and Robin deserved an apology; and an explanation for why he had treated her so terrible.

Shaking his head slightly, Patrick sighed.

"What do you want me to say?" Patrick replied. "I was wrong? Okay! I was a jerk! I treated you badly," he blurted. Robin couldn't read his sincerity but she doubted it.

"But you sprung this situation on me out of the blue-_telling_ me you were keeping the baby rather than asking for my opinion," Patrick held up his hands as Robin opened her mouth to argue.

"I'm sorry! I'm not accusing you-I firmly believe in a woman's right to choose; even if the choice is not what I might want."

Robin's jaw dropped.

"Are you actually saying that you would have wanted me to have an abortion?" Robin countered; her mind was unable to consider the idea.

"I don't know," Patrick sighed as he sat down next to her. "Maybe? The thing is, Robin, you had time to get used to this. You had time to reconcile your life's plans to your situation. For me…it was too much. I had been exposed to HIV; my career as a surgeon was in jeopardy; and then you told me you were pregnant. There was too much to handle at one time. Something had to break me, and being told I was about to be a father did just that. Don't get me wrong; I do want kids-someday; just not right now."

"Then what are you doing here? What changed? You're still going to be a father and I'm still having this baby," Robin questioned.

"Someday became today. Since you told me you were pregnant I've found myself imagining my life with a baby, and to be honest it has scared me to death," Patrick continued, ignoring her question.

"It scares me too! Do you think I was totally ready for this? We could have been support for each other!" Robin ran her hands violently through her hair. "Instead, you did what you do best," Robin said not bothering to hide her frustration or disgust as her mind played the scene of Patrick and the woman in the elevator, kissing.

Patrick nodded.

"You did sleep with that woman, didn't you," Robin said quietly, trying so hard not to get angry again. This whole situation was so wrong.

"Chelsea; yes I did, once," Patrick turned to face Robin and grasped her hands. She looked at him and even though it hurt her to know he had slept with another woman she was shocked to see true sorrow on his face. This was the first time Patrick had opened up and she could see it in his eyes. There was a vulnerability that had never been there before.

"But that's not even the point. Oh, how can I explain this without sounding like a total jerk," he said almost absently and Robin bit her tongue, _too late_, she thought with conflicting emotions.

"When you told me, in the park, about you," he indicated to her tummy, "I got scared. All my life I have been focused on one thing-becoming the best damn neurosurgeon in the country. All of a sudden you walked into my life-or burst in as you did-and I found myself questioning things that I had always been so sure of. I questioned my past relationships with women, I questioned my relationship with my father, hell I even questioned my relationship with my mother. When I met you a new level of intimacy was opened up to me; I figured out I can care, that I have real feelings that matter to people. When I was with Chelsea it was great-,"

Robin cringed.

"-but she wasn't you. There was nothing with her but physical sex-and I don't want that detachment any more. With her there was no connection, no tenderness, no caring. It meant nothing and I felt empty inside after. I missed those feelings, and I missed you."

Robin felt paralyzed as her heart raced. She was, for one of the few times in her life, speechless. Patrick was speaking of things she didn't think he'd ever grow up enough to realize, let alone profess; these were the words she had waited months to hear from him.

"Like I said, I was only with Chelsea once. And that once was enough to know that I couldn't go back to the way things were in my life. I couldn't be a playboy anymore-,"

Robin offered a tiny smile.

"-being with you changed me, and I mean that in a good way. It took me 6 months and so many bad choices to realize it but I know now that I want to be with you," Patrick had not broken his stare through the entire speech. Now they looked at each other in silence.

The dim sounds of the traffic carried up from the street. A door slammed below them.

"So, uh, I guess that's it," Patrick said nervously.

Robin didn't know what to say. He had told her almost everything she had wanted to hear from him…namely that he wanted to be with her. So much had happened though…should she forget all past hurts and move on with him now?

"You haven't said anything about the baby," Robin spoke, addressing the one piece that was missing from his dialogue.

Patrick nodded grimly and Robin's heart sank again.

"I won't lie. I'm still scared and I don't know if I can do this. I'm not sure I'm ready to be a father-but I know I need to take responsibility, and I'm willing to work on the rest of it," Patrick paused as if contemplating saying more, searching Robin's face for clues to her feelings.

Robin stayed silent, fighting her own internal battle.

"I wish I could say that was enough," Robin finally spoke. Her mouth and her brain were disconnected, conflicted. Her heart told her to rush to his arms and never let him go, but her practical mind told her not to settle for a maybe. If he wasn't sure...

"I can't put my faith and my baby's life into what you might or might not be "willing" to do. I need you fully here. I can't be afraid you're going to run off at the first sign of responsibility and never show your face again. I'd rather you leave now and never come back than to watch you leave months from now," Robin spoke sadly-her heart painfully beating. The baby was turning violent somersaults within her.

Absently, Robin placed her hands over the movement, slowly rubbing the spot in slow circles. She had discovered this calmed the baby. Robin saw Patrick watching her massage her belly.

"You have no idea how much I want to jump into your arms right now and ask you to stay here with me. But you can't promise me you won't decide fatherhood isn't for you and leave; can you?" Robin watched him hopefully.

Patrick was silent for a long moment, than he slowly shook his head, "I can't promise," he choked out.

"This baby is my priority now," Robin responded and Patrick nodded.

"I know. And I don't blame you. I kind of knew you would say that. Robin, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to do," Patrick's eyes shone with unshed tears and Robin felt her already broken heart shatter just a bit more.

The baby slowly stopped moving as Patrick stood to leave. It was an eerie coincidence.

"Just know this-when your father told me you were in trouble, that you might lose the baby, I thought I was going sprout wings and fly here myself. It scared me, Robin. More than anything has ever scared me," Patrick looked at Robin hopefully.

_But do you love me?_ Robin heard her mind ask, pleadingly. But she would never ask him this; she shouldn't have too. Instead Robin nodded in understanding. It was all so unfair. _Why couldn't this have happened six months ago; before the baby? _Things would be so different now…

"Are you going back to Port Charles right away?" Robin asked as they moved towards the door, knowing that thinking about what could have or should have happened would be nothing but a waste of time. She had resolved many things with Patrick today and now knew she had to move on. To stop pining away for a man that simply couldn't be there for her or their child 100-percent.

"I took a week off-so I might hang out here for a bit, if that's okay? I've never been to Paris," Patrick asked and Robin felt almost ashamed.

"Patrick you don't have to ask my permission to visit Paris," she reached out for the door, "If you want to stay, stay."

Patrick's hand gently gripped the door handle over Robin's. There was a spark of undeniable chemistry and Robin found herself questioning what she was doing.

"Maybe I'll see you before I go back to the States?" Patrick asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Robin whispered evasively, slowly pulling her hand from beneath his.

"Goodbye, Robin," Patrick leaned down and gently kissed the corner of her mouth lightly; it was a whisper of a kiss and then he was gone.

Robin stood next to the open door letting tears fall silently down her cheeks and wondering what she had just done.

**

* * *

**Anna was full of apologies. Robin tried to hold on to her anger, it was better then the self-pity, but it wouldn't stay. She almost hoped her mother would push her to take back Patrick so she'd have a reason to stay mad; but Anna surprised her and didn't say another word about Patrick the rest of that week. 

Robin considered calling her father to discuss what appropriate involvement in her life was-but decided it wasn't worth it and she really didn't have the energy it took to deal with her father. She left it to her mother to pass on what had happened in Paris.

Friday of that week saw the last speaking engagement Robin was committed to, held in Paris. It was also Patrick's last day in France. Robin had not seen nor heard from him since he'd left her earlier in the week. At times she wished he'd call, but then she was glad when the day ended and he hadn't.

That morning, Robin arrived at the private hospital on the western edge of Paris where they were holding the final seminar. Georges was waiting for her outside and the two walked in together, chatting unimportantly about the weather.

Traveling down the halls of the stark, white facility Robin fleetingly considered what she would do after today. She'd pointedly avoided making any decisions about staying or going, and her mother wasn't being of much help. In both Port Charles and Paris she had a loving (_and meddling_, she reminded herself) parent, a furnished apartment, and baby supplies at her disposal. But soon Port Charles would hold one more claim over her; Patrick.

As if her thoughts had determined the course of her day, Robin was shocked to enter the large meeting room and see Patrick there, talking to Cera. Robin felt her cheeks flush with anger and embarrassment as she watched the young woman laugh heavily and touch Patrick's arm, leaning into him.

All sounds ceased, including Georges, who was still talking to her. Robin, her mind in a blind rage, marched directly over to where Patrick and Cera were standing together.

There were already a few doctors trickling into the room, taking seats and speaking quietly. Robin didn't see or hear them. She had found the excuse she'd unknowingly been seeking to kick Patrick out of her life for good.

Abandoning all rational thought Robin approached them. Patrick noticed her and Robin watched as he took a step back from Cera, his eyes slightly wide with what…fear? Robin felt empowered by that possibility and delivered a cold stare at the two of them.

Cera blinked serenely and obliviously at Robin, infuriating her more. Patrick stood in silence, his look betraying guilt, or so Robin thought.

"I guess what you said to me earlier this week was nothing but a line," Robin spat at Patrick. He flinched, and Robin took that as confirmation.

"I don't know how I ever considered letting you back into my life," Robin said, her voice loud and wavering as she barely kept control of her emotions. She was so angry all she wanted to do was pummel Patrick. Throw things, scream, punch him…

"Robin-," Patrick started but Robin held up her finger. It was pointed at Patrick and inches from his face.

"You are a liar Patrick Drake. A liar and you deserve this…this…blonde bimbo," Robin was now yelling, and the few doctors who had congregated early were watching her with distaste and shock. Robin was unaware.

Cera stared at Robin without expression while Patrick stared at Robin with concerned shock.

Robin felt more then heard Georges come up behind her and try to pull her away. She fought against him; she wanted to scratch Cera's eyes out; the woman who she had thought was her friend. She wanted to inflict enough physical pain on them both to match the emotional pain she felt inside.

Suddenly Robin was crying out as sharp stabbing pains assaulted her belly and her vision blurred before her. The last thing Robin heard was Patrick yelling for a gurney and then there was blissful, painless black.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N.: another update! Lucky you! I wrote this quickly, with little editing. If it's a little rough that is why. Things are winding down...thank you as always for your feedback, it's nice to know I'm affecting you, even just a little. **

* * *

"…Braxton Hicks contractions…"

"…go home?"

"…needs to rest…shouldn't travel…"

Robin teetered on the edge of consciousness, catching snippets of what the doctors said. Her eyes were heavy. She heard footsteps moving away from her, and the gentle closing of a door before she was able to work her eyes open.

She was alone in a dusky room. A green glow emanated from the machines at the side of her bed. A soft beep accompanied the glow and Robin sensed the fetal monitor attached to her stomach and the coolness of the IV drip in her arm. She was once again in a hospital bed.

There was a window from Robin's room out to the hall, and even though the blinds were shut, Robin could see the ghostly outlines of the figures standing on the other side. She recognized her mother's profile immediately; and Patrick's.

Their profiles were soon met by two more and the foursome looked to be in deep discussion for some length of time. Robin watched them with irritation-she wanted them to come back in and tell _her _what was going on.

The foursome suddenly shifted and moved into the room. Robin saw relief on her mother, and Patrick's, faces as they set sight of her awake.

Two balding men whom Robin had never before met walked over to her and began talking speedily in French; making notes on the chart and detaching the monitor.

"You are awake, good," the taller of the two said, finally addressing Robin, "You have suffered Braxton Hicks contractions; and you fainted," the slightly taller doctor spoke dully as he read Robins chart through thick glasses. His voice was heavy with a thick French accent, and he showed no bedside manner-reading her chart as if it were nothing more than a restaurant menu.

"Yes, Dr. Scorpio," the shorter, heavier doctor added with a lighter French accent, "in your agitated state you triggered some severe contractions. Your blood-sugar was dangerously low which likely contributed to you fainting. This is why you have an IV."

Robin nodded as she quickly examined the IV on her hand; she avoided Patrick's face, her own heating as the memory of her behavior came back to her.

"Oh, God," she said quietly as she raised her hands to her face. She was ashamed. She had acted like a complete child.

"Are you quite alright? Does your head hurt?" The short, stocky doctor asked with genuine concern. He was young, Robin guessed, not yet disillusioned with practicing medicine.

Robin just shook her head. "No," she spoke from behind her hands.

"Dr. Scorpio, we recommend you rest in bed for at least another day or so, and you shouldn't travel," The taller doctor added as the shorter one fell back a bit, probably disappointed Robin didn't have an aneurysm.

Robin watched the tall doctor through her fingers, seeing him glance sideways at Patrick. Robin followed his gaze and saw Patrick with his arms crossed and a very unnerving look on his face.

"Okay, uh, thank you doctors…?" Robin, feeling calmed, lowered her hands and nodded.

"I am Doctor Viellert, and this is Doctor Fiin," the taller one introduced as the duo made their way to the door.

"We shall return to check on you in a little while," The short one, Dr. Fiin said as they exited the room.

Robin watched them leave then turned her attention to her mother and Patrick.

"How much more can I take?" she asked them as she fought another bought of tears. "What more can I subject this poor baby too!"

"Robin, this isn't your fault. Even the most healthy and emotionally stable women experience Braxton Hicks contractions," Patrick moved forward.

"Emotionally stable…what are you saying? You think I'm a nutcase?" Robin's eyes leaked as she stared at Patrick.

"No," Patrick sighed with obvious frustration. "What I am saying is that no matter what your physical, emotional, or personal condition you might still have had this episode."

"Sweetheart, no one thinks you're emotionally unstable," Anna moved in next to Patrick, taking Robin's hands in her own.

"Just relax, please. Do not get upset again. There's no need, right Patrick?" Anna looked to Patrick, a kind of dark smile on her face.

"Yes, everything is fine. You misunderstood. Earlier…me and Cera…she was just being friendly. We ran into each other yesterday at the Louvre, and she invited me to the seminar. I thought I might see you," Patrick explained, his voice fading as Anna glowered at him. Robin looked between her mother and Patrick and wondered what had happened between them.

"You told me when we first met that I needed to visit the museum at least once," Patrick added and Robin nodded.

"You're right, I did," Robin was amazed that he remembered, she barely recalled those conversations almost a year ago.

"Robin, you need to rest a little longer. Patrick and I will go," Anna stood to leave.

"No! Mom, please get them to release me. I promise I'll stay in bed if I can just go home," Robin felt her emotional roller coaster taking her to the top a very steep hill, her restraint barely keeping her together.

"Home meaning Paris?" Patrick questioned.

"Yes, home meaning Paris! You heard, the doctors said she can't ravel," Anna spat at Patrick.

"What is going on with you two?" Robin asked, her roller coaster emotions put on hold for a moment.

"Nothing for you to worry about, darling," Anna smiled and out of the corner of her eye Robin saw Patrick clench his jaw.

"Mom-thank you so much for protecting me and taking care of me, but I need to talk to Patrick, alone," Robin grasped her mother's hands emphatically.

Anna just nodded, and Robin could tell her smile was forced. "I'll just be outside the door here."

Robin watched her mother's retreating back. As the door closed heavily, Robin turned to Patrick. He was staring at her, curiosity covering his face.

"What happened?" Robin asked again.

"We had a disagreement is all, it's nothing really. Time heals all wounds," Patrick answered, but his smile faltered. Robin guessed he was thinking what she was thinking; _Time heals most wounds, not all_.

"A disagreement about me?" Robin asked-though she knew the answer.

"Kind of. Robin, really, it's okay! We will work it out between us, it's nothing you should worry over," Patrick stepped closer.

Robin hated being vulnerable. She needed to have a real conversation with Patrick, not one where he was stepping around her questions and trying to save her feelings. Robin tried to collect her thoughts when suddenly the baby kicked with such vicious ferocity that Robin actually cried out in surprise.

"What?" Patrick's eyes widened.

Robin just laughed.

"He kicked!" she grinned up at Patrick and he hesitantly returned the smile.

"Is it-I mean, do you know it's a boy?" He asked and Robin felt for the first time from Patrick a genuine interest in the life they'd created together.

"No," Robin smiled as she rubbed the spot where the baby kicked. "I just have a feeling it is."

Patrick smiled and stepped closer.

"Uh…can I? I mean, can I feel it? Is he still kicking?" Patrick asked his eyes hopeful.

Robin didn't miss the fact that he had called the baby a "he" instead of it or just the baby. She also didn't miss the look on his face. She couldn't say for sure, but Robin thought she was beginning to see recognition.

"Yes!" Robin reached out and grabbed his partially outstretched hand.

He was nervous with excitement; Robin could see it and feel it. He grinned as Robin pressed his hand on the upper left of her belly, the last place the baby had kicked. She stared at him, and he stared at her. He was eager with anticipation, that she could see; but there was something else there. His eyes were pleading; Robin thought she might drown in their depths he was staring at her so intently.

Minutes passed and there was no movement. Robin moved Patrick's hand around her belly, trying to stimulate movement but there was no response from the baby. After several more minutes, a much deflated Patrick finally pulled his hand back.

"I guess he's tired," Patrick smiled. Robin could see he was disappointed and upset.

The reaction from Patrick had stirred new questions and Robin wondered if she dared to ask them. She knew Patrick left for the U.S. later that day but based on his behavior she couldn't help but wonder what revelations had been made to him since they last spoke.

"Patrick-," Robin started but the door opened and her mother cut her off.

"Robin, I spoke to the doctors and they said you could come home as long as I kept an eye on you," Anna smiled and Robin saw Patrick step back against the wall, slouched and visibly unhappy.

* * *

"Mom, tell me what happened!" Robin had been questioning her mother the entire trip home. Now, at the top of the stairs into the apartment she tried one more time. 

"Robin-we had a disagreement. It happens! Leave it at that. There's no reason for you to be worried or stressed about this! Just stop!"

Robin heard frustration in her mother's voice.

"Fine," she answered with a pout, "but I'm not happy about this."

Anna just shook her head as she unlocked the door. Robin followed her mother into the apartment and immediately went to the couch where she collapsed-unusually tired for the middle of the day.

"Mom?" Robin asked a few minutes later. She heard Anna rummaging around one of the kitchen drawers making a tremendous racket.

"Hmmmm?" Anna answered, evidently finding what she needed as the drawer slammed closed.

"I think I want to go back to Port Charles," Robin said.

There was silence from the kitchen. Robin turned on the couch and looked to her mother. She was standing in front of the kitchen island, staring. Seeing Robin looking she immediately turned and began to fill the tea kettle with water.

Setting the kettle on the stovetop, Anna then joined Robin on the couch.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Anna asked.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. "I've decided I want to go back to my life. I want to have my baby near my friends, and take it home to my own apartment."

Anna stared back at her with a stern, knowing look.

"What?" Robin asked.

The kettle began to whistle with the boiling water and Anna disappeared back to the kitchen. Robin stared out the East-facing window. If she looked at the just the right angle she could see a small portion of the Siene. Robin absently thought of the walks she used to take by the river; she missed them. Those walks had given her time to think.

Returning to the couch with two steaming mugs, Anna sat and sipped the hot tea before she spoke. Robin cupped her own mug in her clammy hands. Since she'd become pregnant she'd noticed her circulation had been poor-her hands were always cold.

"Robin, this is about Patrick, isn't it?" Anna looked knowingly and Robin couldn't help but smile.

"No," she finally answered, knowing she didn't sound the least bit convincing.

"In all seriousness; Robin, you can't keep doing this to him."

Robin's eyes widened at her mother's words, she couldn't believe her mother was defending Patrick.

"You have made it perfectly clear, more than once, that you can't take Patrick back into your life. I even defended your choice!" Anna spoke emphatically and Robin guessed the disagreement between Patrick and Anna had been about her.

"You are being unfair to him," Anna added as she stared sternly at Robin.

Feeling like a child being punished, Robin brought her mug to her lips and sipped the tea. She knew her mother was right. Robin, deep down, had known all along she was being cruel to Patrick.

"What he did to you wasn't right and I think he's more than paid for it by his own self-punishment," Anna continued, "but what you are doing now is not right either. You need to make a choice, Robin. Take him back, or not."

"But what if he leaves!" Robin cried suddenly, the fear of it gripping her and the real root of her issues coming to bear finally.

"Darling, there's no guarantee that anyone in your life won't leave. I know you know that better than anyone. You've had more loss in your short life than most people. But there comes a time when you have to live on faith. You have to trust that Patrick will stay with you. He loves you, you know," Anna smiled for the first time since they left the hospital.

"What?" Robin felt her heart skip.

"Yes. He loves you. He told me as much," Anna grinned and Robin was speechless.

"Trust, Robin. It's what life is based upon. If you go back to Port Charles go back because you plan to be with Patrick. Don't go back to shut him out," Anna's smile faded.

Robin considered her mother's words. It appeared so simple now-how could she not have seen it before? _Easy,_ she thought, _the few people she'd ever trusted had left her; mom, dad, Stone, even Jason left her in a way when he lied for Carly all those years ago._

"Mom," Robin set her own mug down and reached out to her mother, "I love _you_."

* * *

Patrick had left for the States with no fanfare. He'd called for Robin to make sure she was home okay and Anna spoke to him, Robin had fallen asleep again. She was devastated to learn he had called and she'd missed him. With the time change and not knowing Patrick's working schedule, Robin found herself, three days later, having left almost ten unanswered messages for him; at the hotel and at the hospital. 

Robin wrote a formal letter of apology to Georges; and he answered her with a delivery of vibrant yellow roses. Robin felt a great deal of love for Georges; he was like a father and Robin would miss their talks. She did not apologize to Cera. She still harbored deep resentment towards her, and Robin knew that was one professional relationship that she would not be fostering any further.

Robin continued to hear nothing from Patrick and it began to unnerve her. She was able to get in touch with Noah and found out that Patrick had made it back okay, but hadn't returned to work yet. In fact, after landing and checking in once at the hospital Noah hadn't seen him. Robin was worried, but Noah insisted it was okay. No news is good news, he had told her. Robin doubted that sentiment, but promised she would stop worrying and would give Patrick another week to call her back.

A few days after talking to Noah, Robin was able to talk her doctor into letting her fly. She was entering her seventh month-and with promises of being careful and traveling with someone, she was given a written release to fly back to the United States.

Anna, on some kind of unspecified sabbatical from her agency, promised to fly with Robin back to New York.

A day later Robin had her flight booked and her bags packed and ready to go. Robin called and left one final message for Patrick letting him know she was coming back and wanted to see him.

* * *

"November in New York, I forgot how much I loved it!" Robin smiled as she and her mother rode in a taxi to Robin's vacant apartment. 

They'd had an uneventful flight straight from France and being back in Port Charles; Robin was anxious to get home, unload her stuff and seek out Patrick. She had a lot to apologize for, and a lot to tell him.

"It is lovely," Anna added as they turned onto River Front Avenue, to Robin's building.

"Do you think I need to freshen up? I mean, do I look okay?" Robin started fluffing her hair. It felt flat and limp from 14 hours on a plane.

"You look gorgeous," Anna smiled, "he'll love you."

Robin giggled and ached inside to see Patrick and tell him what she had to say.

* * *

He wasn't at the hospital, but Emily, Elizabeth, Lainey and Georgie were and they were thrilled Robin was back-commenting on how big she was getting. After ten minutes of fawning Robin managed to escape the women. Robin and Anna headed to the Metrocourt next, but he wasn't in his room either. 

Taking the elevator to the restaurant at the top of the hotel, Robin felt the baby do a tap dance on her bladder, the pressure bringing tears to Robin's eyes. She bounced in the elevator and as soon as the doors opened Robin darted from it, making a beeline for the restroom. She was almost there when someone caught her eye.

Patrick was with _her._ Chelsea; the woman he'd sworn he'd only slept with once. And they were together, at a table, sharing wine. Robin, forgetting her bursting bladder, stood near the bar and watched them. Neither of them were aware of the busy restaurant around them. Their eyes were only on each other, and Robin thought she would suffocate as she watched them laugh and touch hands.

"Robin, what is it?" Anna finally caught up to Robin, and following her eyes she growled.

"Oh, that little bastard," Anna started to move towards the table but Robin stopped her.

"No," she said softly. Something about Patrick's movement had caught her attention and she stood staring in morbid fascination.

He was reaching down to his jacket pocket; pulling out a small velvet box; opening it for the woman.

"Oh, God," Robin moaned as her knees threatened to buckle.

Robin watched Chelsea's hands move to her mouth as she smiled in surprise before she snatched the tiny box-examining the contents closely.

"Mom, I need to get out of here, now," Robin whispered and without a word, Anna slid her arm around Robin and they slowly made their way to the elevators.

Patrick never saw them, and never came after them.


	19. Chapter 19

Robin moped around her apartment for several days after the scene at the Metrocourt restaurant. Her mother tried what she could to bring up her spirits but Robin was simply depressed. She couldn't understand what had happened between her and Patrick. He still had not called her back and there was no doubt in Robin's mind that he'd gotten her messages-she'd left them at the hotel, the hospital and his cell phone. All Robin could think was that he'd given up on her. Why Robin couldn't figure out. His behavior in Paris had indicated that he wanted to work on their relationship but after seeing him with Chelsea and that ring box Robin didn't know what to think.

All the time Robin had spent apart from Patrick she had never really considered she might lose him. Now that it appeared she had lost him, Robin was nursing a truly broken heart.

Anna, frustrated with Robin's moping behavior, rousted Robin early their third day back and dragged her out to breakfast. Robin protested the entire way. The morning was bright and autumn-warm as Robin and Anna arrived at Kelly's and Robin wasn't in the mood to be out in the November sun.

As they walked into Kelly's, Robin was not really surprised to see her father waiting for them. She had somehow known they would do this to her. Try to rally around her and bring her out of her mood. It aggravated her further.

"Morning sweetheart," Robert said as he stood and embraced Robin.

Robin let him hug her, her own arms unwilling and unable to return the gesture.

Robert let her go and they all sat. There was an uncomfortable silence at the table as they all stared at each other. Robin watched her parents and would have laughed had she been in a better mood. They both looked uncomfortable, most likely unwilling to start what they had obviously brought her here for.

"Well?" Robin finally asked, her eyes traveling between her parents. The sight of them alive and in front of her was still unbelievable at times-especially when they were together like this.

"Well, uh…well, shall we order?" Anna smiled and Robin sighed. They were being gentle with her. That wasn't a good sign.

Robin let her parents coddle her; they ordered breakfast, ate while having nice, superficial conversation, and Robert even paid the check without objection.

As the waitress cleared the last of the plates and refilled their drinks, Robin asked them once more what was going on.

"I have a new assignment," Anna immediately blurted and Robin saw fear and sadness in her mother's face. She knew her mother wanted to stay; but the call of "the job" was too strong for her to resist for anyone-even her daughter.

"When do you leave," Robin asked, trying to mask her disappointment.

"Tomorrow," Robert chimed in and Robin turned to him with mild surprise. "I'm going with her," he added.

Robin nodded and lowered her head, examining a deep scratch on the diner table. She knew better than to ask why her father was going along. It was par for the course and Robin was upset-but not devastated like most people might be. She had come to expect that everyone she loved would eventually leave her. It was only a matter of time. Soon she would be alone and with a baby and then eventually the baby would grow up and leave her too. Robin felt her already bleak mood darken further. The pit of despair was overwhelming her.

"Well, be safe," Robin said finally, hating to feel sorry for herself but unable to stem the waves of self-pity that threatened to drown her.

"Robin, I'm sorry!" Anna exclaimed.

Robin just shrugged.

"It's your job. I'm just your daughter. I don't expect you to ever put me first. You never have," Robin said softly, the scratch keeping her attention. It wasn't an accusation. It was the truth, the truth as Robin saw it.

"That's not fair," Robert said before Anna hushed him.

"Robin. I know you feel abandoned by us; and I know we've never given you reason to trust that you are first in our lives; but you are more important than anything to me…to both of us. If I didn't think you could do this on your own I wouldn't go. And I know you have Mac and Felicia to help," Anna was staring at Robin hopefully.

Robin looked back at her mother as a million arguments ran through her mind; but she said nothing. It wasn't worth the energy. They would still go, and Robin would still be alone.

"You are strong, you'll be okay," Anna added and Robin forced a small smile that she hoped looked reassuring. Inside she was withered and dying.

"If you want me to track down that deadbeat Patrick I will," Robert said suddenly and Robin's heart warmed slightly. "He's eluded me so far, but he can't hide out forever."

Shaking her head Robin smiled inside.

"It's fine. Just go do your job; I'll be okay," Robin said with as much encouragement and assurance (though insincere) she could muster.

* * *

The next morning Anna and Robert were gone; off to some unknown destination on some unknown mission for some obscure government agency that didn't exist outside the circle of those who "need-to-know".

Robin wondered how she had ever come to be with two super-spies as parents.

She wandered her apartment, alone, rearranging trinkets and folding then refolding baby clothes. She thought about how her life would change after the baby was born; and naturally her thoughts moved to Patrick. She was furious with him and all the drama he'd put her through. The more she thought about him and replayed the scenes of their time together, the angrier she grew. She paced as she thought about everything they'd gone through together and how he'd just thrown her aside for a less "damaged" and probably less demanding model.

"Dammit," Robin growled as she decided what she needed to do to rid herself of Patrick Drake.

Grabbing her jacket, Robin left her apartment and went straight to the hospital. It was time for a little chat with Dr. Drake, junior.

* * *

"Dr. Scorpio? I thought you weren't coming back until next week?"

Robin was looking at the surgical schedule and jumped as Dr. Alan Quartermaine came up behind her.

Robin slowly closed the schedule and turned to Alan.

"I wasn't, but there were some changes in my schedule so I flew in a little earlier," Robin smiled.

"Would you like to return to work immediately?" Alan asked, indicating towards the schedule Robin held in her hands.

"Oh! No, thank you. I still feel a little jet-lagged so I think I'll rest through the weekend and come in first thing Monday morning; like we'd talked about before I left," Robin nodded and placed the schedule back under the nurses station desk. Robin stared at Alan, knowing he was wondering why she was looking through the schedule if she didn't plan to come back to work that week.

"Dr. Quartermaine please report to the ER; Dr. Alan Quartermaine to the ER."

Robin smiled in relief as the page came over the PA system. Alan watched her a moment longer before moving towards the elevators.

"Always in demand! I'll see you soon then. And welcome back Robin, you were missed," Alan called as he disappeared into an elevator.

"Thanks Alan," Robin said softly, her mind already on the issue at hand. Patrick hadn't worked for the last week and wasn't scheduled for the next week either. Robin was more perplexed then ever.

_Where the hell is he?_ Robin thought as she left the hospital for the Metrocourt Hotel. It was the last place she wanted to go, memories of what she had seen when last there haunted her, but she would never get over Patrick if she didn't face him and his lies.

* * *

"What do you mean, he's not here?" Robin questioned at the concierge desk.

Robin had taken the elevator up to the 55th floor, where Patrick's room was, and after five minutes of knocking and then trying to use the key card he had given her many months prior Robin had left unsatisfied. There had been no answer and the key card hadn't worked.

"There is no Patrick Drake registered at this hotel," the Asian man reiterated, looking at Robin like she was dimwitted.

"But he lives here. Room 5543. Check again," Robin argued and the man sighed.

"Ma'am, no one has been in room 5543 for two days. If he was in that room, he is no longer. And there are no other rooms in this hotel registered to Patrick Drake," the man watched Robin closely.

"What about Chelsea. Is there a room registered to a woman named Chelsea?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Chelsea-what?" the man asked suspiciously.

"I don't know! Chelsea! Can't you just search by the first name?" Robin hit the desk and immediately regretted it as vibrating pain traveled through her wrist and up her arm.

"Is there a problem here?"

Robin rolled her eyes and slowly turned to see the smug face of Carly Corinthos. She was looking at Robin with undisguised disgust.

"I'm just trying to determine if someone has a room here," Robin said as politely as she could muster in the face of the woman who hated her most on this earth.

Carly's eyes danced and the corners of her mouth twitched. She eyed Robin up and down, taking in the bulging belly.

"Sorry," Carly said finally, "We don't give out that information to just anyone. We have certain privacy rules. You understand," Carly smiled sweetly and Robin felt like punching her in the face.

"Don't give her any more information. And remember, we are here to protect our guests from these types of inquiries. Do not give out room information or anything else about our guests to anyone or you'll have me to answer too," Carly said icily to the man behind the counter.

Head bobbing up and down, his eyes flicked quickly to Robin before he fled the desk.

"And you little Miss Perfect, I'll tell you this once; Patrick isn't here. He hasn't been here for weeks. And the last time I saw him, he was having a wildly romantic dinner with another, much more beautiful woman; and offering her a ring. Best thing he ever did was get the hell away from you," Carly grinned and Robin felt her face drain of all color, then grow hot as she flushed with anger.

"You are a disgusting, mean, bitch," Robin spat and Carly just smiled.

"Takes one to know one," she retorted, unaffected, as she turned and disappeared into one the offices just off the main lobby.

Robin fumed and knew that if she somehow did manage to find Patrick she might kill him. It was one thing to see what she had for herself, but to have Carly throw it in her face?

Patrick would pay for the humiliation-Robin would see to it.

* * *

The weekend passed and still nothing. No word from him, no sight of him at Kelly's, at the docks, or at the hospital. Robin grew weary of the search and was almost to the point of giving up when she thought of one resource she hadn't utilized-Noah Drake.

Monday morning, 7:30am, Robin reported back to work at General Hospital. It was mid-November and there were Thanksgiving decorations-turkeys and cornucopias, adorning the walls and the nurses stations of the entire hospital.

Robin checked the schedule and saw that Noah would be in that afternoon around 1pm. Making a mental note to catch him right as he arrived, Robin went about her day-catching up on old work and accepting well-wishes everywhere she went.

As 1 o'clock approached Robin positioned herself in the hall outside Noah's office. She paced slowly, pretending to read a chart. Moments later she heard footsteps approaching and then the unmistakable voice of Dr. Drake, senior.

"Robin? You're back!"

Robin feigned surprise as she raised her head and closed the chart she had been pretending to read.

"Noah! Hi! Yeah, I got back about a week ago. I've been resting and trying to get back into my routine. How are you?" Robin replied cheerfully. Inside she was fighting the urge to reach out, grab his shoulders and insist he tell her where Patrick was.

"I'm good. You look great, how much longer until I'm a grandfather?" Noah smiled and Robin returned the smile, although a bit uneasy. He was mightily excited for someone whose son had been about to write off the fact he was going to be a father.

"I'm due February 12th," Robin smiled and Noah nodded happily.

"Patrick must be so excited," Noah said offhandedly as he stared at Robin.

"Patrick?" Robin questioned, seizing her opportunity. "I haven't seen Patrick since he left me in Paris two weeks ago," Robin said as casually as she could.

"You haven't?" Noah's smile faded as he seemed to consider the information. "I thought he had been with you these last few weeks."

"No. In fact, I haven't been able to reach him at all since I've returned," Robin added, trying not to sound as accusatory as she felt.

"Oh. Well I know he'd been traveling to California a lot before he went to Paris. He was helping an old friend with some stuff," Noah said absently, "maybe he's still there?"

Robin nodded, her face starting to feel hot. _Old friend my foot_, Robin thought bitterly as she remembered what she saw, and what she knew. Patrick had been with Chelsea, his old friend before-he could have easily done so again. And the ring, what about the ring! The image hovered in her mind's eye and Robin couldn't erase it no matter what she tried.

"Oh, I didn't notice the time-I have to get to this consultation; I'll speak to you soon?" Robin started to back away-suddenly needing to get as far from the Drake genes as possible.

"Sure, okay. Take care Robin!" Noah called after her as Robin walked quickly away, disappearing around the corner and making a beeline for her own small office where she sat for almost an hour, eyes closed, breathing deep and trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

* * *

Monday, then Tuesday, then Wednesday passed. Robin worked, and returned to her apartment to eat alone and to think. She refused dinner invitations from Mac and Felicia, from Kelly and Lainey, and from Sonny.

Robin also didn't see Noah again. In fact Robin avoided anywhere he might be. No one at the hospital mentioned Patrick to Robin, and Robin didn't ask. She was beginning to doubt that he'd ever return to work, yet his name still appeared on the schedule with "_on leave_" scrawled next to it, the line drawn out with no ending date.

Wednesday night, as Robin settled in with a bowl of soup to watch LOST, there was a knock at her door. Robin shuffled to the peephole in her pajamas. It was 10 o'clock at night, a little late for a casual visitor. Robin smiled at the sight of her guest; it was Mac.

"Uncle Mac! What's up?" Robin smiled as she opened the door to her uncle.

"Robin, I'm sorry. It's late, I know," Mac walked in, his face painted with worry. Robin felt a seed of fear plant itself firmly in her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked instinctively, her smile changing to a frown of concern.

"I got a call from a man who claimed to work with your parents. He said they haven't reported in for two days. They're missing," Mac spoke with a somber tone.

"Missing?" Robin repeated, as if her ears had deceived her.

"That's what he said-but he wouldn't give me his name and he wouldn't tell me what agency he represented, so maybe it's a false report," Mac said hopefully, but Robin could see in his eyes that he believed it to be true.

"This is too much," Robin said softly, a strange feeling of déjà vu washing over her as she remembered when Mac had first told her that her parents had been killed over 15 years ago.

"I'm sorry, Robin. But I had to come tell you in person, I couldn't say this to you over the phone," Mac reached out and drew Robin to him. Robin let him.

"Missing is not dead, Uncle Mac. There's hope, right?" Robin looked up at him hopefully and Mac nodded. Robin wasn't convinced he believed it; and Robin wasn't sure she believed it either.

Mac stayed a little while, refusing to leave her even though Robin insisted she was okay. Missing isn't dead she kept saying to him, but more to persuade herself. Eventually Mac left and Robin took her now cold soup to the kitchen sink, dumping it down the drain. It was tomato soup and it reminded Robin of blood as it fell from the bowl. Robin's eyes finally welled up with tears as she thought of having to say goodbye to her parents again.

"I can't do it," she whispered as the last vestiges of the tomato soup disappeared into the sewer system.

Robin stared at the empty drain, letting the water run when she heard another knock at her door.

Robin wiped here eyes and hurried to the door, unlocking and throwing it open.

"Uncle Mac, I'm okay…," Robin's voice-strong at first, faded to a whisper as she looked upon not her uncle, whom she was expecting, but upon the happy, smiling face of Patrick Drake.

"Patrick!" Robin exclaimed as she caught her breath. She felt a tear fall from the corner of her eye.

"I just heard you were back! What's the matter?" Patrick was grinning like a schoolboy but it faded fast as he looked on Robin whose eyes were probably red and puffy.

"Oh, God…everything is wrong!" Robin cried as she started sobbing. She felt Patrick lift her up and carry her to the bedroom. She felt him gently lay her down and cover her with a blanket. Moments later she felt a cool cloth on her forehead.

Her mind was swimming with images, memories, scenes from her life. She was with her parents at Christmas when she was 10; Mac was telling her they had died in an explosion; with Stone, bungee jumping; with Stone and he was dying; Robin's positive HIV test results; Jason rescuing her from the stage at the Nurses Ball after Stone had died; with Jason in the penthouse; Mac telling her Brenda had been killed in a car accident; telling A.J. he was Michael's father; Jason telling her he was glad she was leaving; finding her mother alive in Pine Valley; finding out Brenda was alive; returning to Port Charles to save Jason; meeting Patrick Drake; finding her father alive and well; being with Patrick and feeling the beginning stirrings of love; the HIV scare with Patrick; finding out she was pregnant; Mac telling her that her parents are missing; rejection from Patrick again, and again, and again…

Suddenly Robin's mind cleared itself and she regained control. The sobs subsided and Robin lifted the washcloth from her face. Patrick sat above her, concern on his face.

"Don't pretend you care," Robin said, her voice thick with emotion and accusation, "I saw you with her at the Metrocourt!"

Robin's eyes filled with tears again as Patrick's face registered what she said. She watched as shock, fear, then sadness crossed his features and then he was nothing but a blur behind her tears.


	20. The One With the Resolution

**Author's Note: Two updates in two days! Lucky readers! This chapter is what I like to affectionately call "the beginning of the end". Being this is a "soap" fanfic-I have taken the story on a meandering journey culminating in the events here. I think I've stayed true to the "soap" feel and hope this isn't too sudden (and don't worry as there will likely be one, if not two more updates before I retire Robin and Patrick to a life of "happily ever after"; hopefully that didn't ruin the chapter!).**

**In any case I hope you enjoy…**

* * *

The One With the Resolution

With much coaxing Robin eventually managed to explain about her parents. She cried while Patrick held her; he seemed quite concerned as he consoled her and assured her they would be fine. His reaction only confused Robin more. Her tears subsided as she recalled the hell she'd been through the last few weeks. Her eyes burned with the dryness that always follows crying, and Robin rolled over on her bed, putting her back to Patrick and cradling her tummy where the baby was still for the moment.

"Why are you here?" Robin asked, embarrassed for crying like she did.

"I came to see you," Patrick said softly and Robin laughed bitterly.

"Why? To rub it in?" Robin answered.

"To rub what in? Robin, I don't understand what you think I did!" Patrick sounded desperate and it invigorated Robin.

Robin ignored him, trying to keep focus on her anger. His pleas were so convincing…

"Robin," Patrick had his hands on her shoulders, trying to turn her towards him.

"Robin! Look at me! How can I talk to you if you won't look at me!" Patrick tried to turn her again and Robin squirmed out from under his hands.

"There's nothing to talk about! You can't explain what I saw!" Robin said angrily, refusing to look at him. She was battling her senses, when Patrick touched her, his hands left burning traces of heat everywhere.

"Saw?" Patrick's voice sounded more confused. "I don't know what you saw! Robin! Come on! I don't know what you are talking about! Why are you so mad?"

Robin laughed again and turned over, facing Patrick. He was sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her.

"Why am I mad?" Robin repeated, incredulous. Patrick nodded slowly.

"You're really asking me this," Robin said.

"Yes!" Patrick replied emphatically.

"I've been back in town for almost two weeks," Robin paused, "I've left countless messages for you at the hotel and at General Hospital. I saw your father-he said you've been helping your _friend_ in California-that wouldn't be Chelsea would it?" Robin spat the woman's name as if it were poison.

"Oh God, Robin. Listen, I moved out of the hotel the day after I got back from seeing you in Paris! And I haven't been to work because I have been in California. My friend Scott, who is Chelsea's brother, had a brain tumor. Remember how I said I was helping her treat a patient? Well it was him. I'd been treating him and had to travel to California to do it. I wasn't lying when I told you I'd only slept with Chelsea once. It hasn't happened again," Patrick smiled as if that explained everything.

"But I saw you with her at the Metrocourt not even a week ago! Why is she here if her brother is in California with a brain tumor? And what about your cell phone? I left you hundreds of messages there too!" Robin argued, daring him to make more excuses.

"I lost my phone," Patrick shrugged and Robin laughed with obvious disbelief.

"Right. Like I can believe that!" Robin added and Patrick shook his head.

"Well it's true. I lost it somewhere between California and Port Charles. I've been lazy about replacing it. I'm sure I have a million messages," Patrick said. "I never thought you'd be calling me so soon. You didn't leave me with much hope when I left Paris."

"Don't try to change the subject," Robin argued, feeling a bit guilty because it was true.

"Fine; but to answer your other question, Chelsea is here because Scott died. His tumor turned out to be too aggressive to operate on successfully, so I made him more comfortable and he passed away about a week ago. Chelsea had him cremated and brought his ashes back here to be scattered from the top of the Empire State Building. He loved New York City."

Robin just stared. It all made perfect sense, but it all still seemed so convenient. She struggled with herself. Should she believe him and risk more heartache? Or should she make a clean break now while she still had some self-respect left?

"I'm sorry about your friend," Robin said somberly and sincerely as she started to reach out to Patrick but pulled her hand back before she could touch him. He smiled sadly and they sat in silence.

"What a mess," Robin whispered as she struggled with the information. It all fit, but Robin still couldn't reconcile Noah's reaction at the hospital with what she saw at the Metrocourt.

"What about Noah? He told me you were excited for the baby! When you left me in Paris you were certain you couldn't commit to fatherhood," Robin finally said grasping at any lie she could trap him in, anything to sustain her now rapidly dissipating anger.

"My father," Patrick smiled, "I called him from the airport when I was leaving Paris and told him my plan. He was happy for me," Patrick answered cryptically.

"Your plan? What plan? Where have you been this last week if you haven't been in California? Why haven't you been to work?" Robin asked, the questions coming at a rapid pace and her curiosity easily replacing her now almost nonexistent anger.

"I had a lot of time to think on the plane, and dealing with Scott I saw how quickly life can be changed. Hell, even my own scare with HIV gave me a reality check. I've changed a few things in my life and it's all for you and the baby," Patrick said, avoiding her direct questions.

"So, I've been getting things ready," he added.

"Ready for what?" Robin argued, his evasiveness gnawing at her nerves.

"Robin," Patrick reached out and grasped her hands in his, shaking his head to silence her as she started to protest, "when I left you in Paris I was determined to come back here and make things right. I realized how royally I had helped to screw things up. I knew how much you needed for me to be there for you, even just a little bit and believe it or not I felt like a jackass when I couldn't. I left Paris with every intention of making myself worthy. I don't know how it happened and I don't know when, but I know I'm ready. I'm 100-percent ready to be a father, and to be with you."

Robin was speechless as she stared into Patrick's handsome, earnest face.

"That's…I don't know what to say," Robin stumbled over her words. All the stuff in the past seemed irrelevant, trivial. Now that he was here…Robin released one of his hands and reached out to his face.

"You don't have to say anything," Patrick grabbed her hand again, "You've been honest with me from the start and have only asked of me what you have every right to ask-just for me to be there. Now I'm telling you I'm here. Do you believe me?" Patrick looked almost panicked.

"I want to believe you! You have no idea how I have wanted just to hear you say those things. But I'm still scared! I can't help it, I'm afraid you'll leave. I don't give out my trust easily and it's a risk with you. We don't have the best track record," Robin said sadly, wanting so much to believe him completely.

"What if I can promise you I'm not going to leave. Ever. What then?" Patrick asked.

"That's not a guarantee you can make. It all boils down to belief in what we have. I think we can make it work. I think I want to try," Robin smiled as she realized she really had no other choice. She certainly didn't want to be without Patrick-so that left the only other option there was; to take him back at his word and _trust_ him.

"From this point on there has to be complete honesty and trust between us, that's the only way we can make this work," Robin added.

"With all we've been through I don't want you to ever doubt me again," Patrick said as he reach into his jacket and pulled out a small velvet box. Robin stared at it in disbelief. _Not now_, she thought fearfully, _it's too soon! _At the same time she asked herself, _Why not?_

Time was moving in slow-motion and she couldn't react fast enough. A stimulating fear gripped her as she watched Patrick do what she had secretly wanted for months but was now suddenly desperately afraid of.

"Robin, I want to be with you and our child forever. Will you marry me?"

Robin's heart felt as if it would burst from her chest. Suddenly she saw all the stray pieces of the puzzle fall into place. The ring box, the dinner at the Metrocourt, the excitement Chelsea had shown as she had looked at the ring.

It had been for her; for Robin. Patrick was choosing her; he wanted her!

She wanted to scream yes, but something was missing from his question.

"Usually a marriage proposal is accompanied by declarations of love," Robin smiled. She knew how she felt, and she had hoped she knew how Patrick felt, her mother had told her after all-but neither of them had actually said those words to each other.

Patrick closed his eyes and chuckled softly, "We've done everything backwards and out of order, I thought I'd continue the tradition."

Robin smiled.

Patrick opened his eyes and with his other hand he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Robin's ear, his eyes searching her face, memorizing it. Robin felt like she would die under the heat of his stare. "Robin Scorpio, I know now that I've loved you since the first moment we met. I love you and I want to be with you forever, please say yes."

"Wow. I can't believe how foolish I was," Robin said, feeling the need to explain herself. "I'm so embarrassed. That I ever thought…well, in my defense you do have a certain way with women."

Patrick flushed and Robin felt a stab at her heart. Here he was with his heart on his sleeve holding a beautiful ring before her and she was making him suffer with no answer.

"I'm sorry. God, how this all got so messed up I don't think I'll ever understand," Robin stared at the ring, moving her eyes between Patrick's waiting face and the white light reflecting off the diamond ring.

Robin sighed deeply, wanting this moment to last forever.

"Patrick, I have loved you and known it since the beginning. My heart yearned for you. Every moment we've had together has been amazing, both the good and the bad. No one in my life has _ever_ affected me the way you do. I am so in love with you, and yes, Patrick, I will marry you!"

Patrick grinned and in seconds he had slipped the ring on Robin's finger and then they were kissing…kissing like the world was ending; kissing as if they may never get another chance. Kissing; touching; a mass of limbs and sweat and murmurs of love; Robin had never felt such a massive combustion of passion.

Afterwards, they fell asleep in Robin's bed holding each other. Patrick's hands cradled Robin's belly, the baby slowly turning underneath his touch.

* * *

Robin's alarm clock sounded at 6:45am, cruelly awaking the lovers. Robin groaned and slapped the snooze button for a few more minutes of sleep. Patrick stirred behind her-his hands still around her. 

"Don't get up," he said sleepily as he rolled her to him.

"I'm not," Robin murmured.

Soon they were kissing, and touching. Gentle love-making ensued of the sort that Robin had not known could exist.

Robin called in to work and she and Patrick spent the day together in bed; and in the shower; and on the sofa in the living room.

It was, Robin knew, their only time together before reality thrust its ugly head back in on them. She had thoughts of her parents on her mind-and some unanswered questions for Patrick. But for the moment Robin relished their togetherness, their intimacy. It was what she had spent months pining for and she wasn't ready to burst the bubble.

"What do you want for dinner?" Patrick asked that evening as they lay on the sofa. The sun had long since set and the skyline of Port Charles glittered on the horizon through the windows of Robin's apartment.

"Chinese?" Robin said, her mouth watering and her tummy happily grumbling at the thought.

"Chinese it is," Patrick smiled and after giving Robin one long, sweet kiss, he rose to get dressed. Robin watched as his lithe, muscular form moved around the apartment. It was a sight she could get used to.

"Hey, Patrick?" Robin called as Patrick disappeared into the bathroom.

"Hey, Robin?" he called back.

"Where _have_ you been living?" Robin asked as she remembered what he'd said the night before about moving out of the hotel.

There was no answer as Robin heard the sound of water running. As Patrick returned to the living room he had in his hands a sweatshirt and a pair Robin's maternity pants. He tossed them onto the back of the couch.

"Get dressed. I want to show you something."

"Now?" she questioned as she slowly stood and slipped the sweatshirt over her head.

Patrick nodded and Robin shrugged, dressing.

* * *

"You know, we are destined for the rest of our lives to have passionate fights over stupid misunderstandings," Robin said. Patrick turned out of the parking garage, heading along the river front. 

"We're both passionate people," Patrick responded.

"No, that's not what I mean," Robin sighed as she readied herself, "I mean I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said to you last night, I'm sorry I didn't believe in you, I'm sorry my stupid hormones got the better of me."

"Robin, it's not your hormones. It's you," Patrick reached over and rubbed Robin's leg. "I don't mean that in a bad way either. You're wonderful, but wonderfully quick to assume the worst about everything. It infuriates me, but at the same time it's something I simply adore about you. So yes, I guess we are destined for passionate misunderstandings and arguments over nothing."

"I know," Robin sighed. "I've never been one to trust easily. The only person in my life I've known I can count on is my Uncle Mac. I hope that changes," Robin leaned her head back and looked at Patrick.

"Oh, it will. I'll see to it," Patrick winked.

Robin smiled and took his hand in hers, holding it to her tummy where the baby was kicking.

"The baby agrees," she laughed as Patrick's eyes widened at the touch.

"That's…that's amazing!" he stuttered and Robin laughed happily as she realized he'd never felt the baby before.

"You better keep your eyes on the road, mister," Robin teased as she put his hand back on the steering wheel.

"And where are we going? Magoo's is the other direction," Robin added, noticing they were heading out of town towards the southern edge of the bay that fed into the Port Charles docks.

"Home," Patrick smiled and Robin sat in uneasy silence as the car left the industry behind and followed a gorgeous avenue of trees, leading them on a winding path towards an unknown destination.

Finally, about ten minutes after leaving Robin's apartment, Patrick pulled up to a gatehouse where a bored looking heavyset man leaned out and with a flash of a hand waved Patrick through the now opening gate.

"Patrick…," Robin was beginning to feel a little nervous.

"Don't worry," Patrick said calmly.

Not far into the neighborhood, Patrick turned into a cul-de-sac where there were three homes, all quite large and all quite beautiful. Robin's breath caught and she saw Patrick out of the corner of her eye, smiling at her.

Patrick pulled his car into the driveway of the center home.

"I've been living her," Patrick said as he turned the car off. The full moon cast a soft white light onto the large, brick house.

"It's amazing," Robin whispered.

"I bought it," Patrick said and Robin turned to him with wide eyes.

"You must have been very certain I would say yes!" Robin exclaimed as she divided her stare between the house and Patrick.

"I hoped," Patrick responded.

"Are you sure you're ready for all this?" Robin asked, having a hard time believing that Patrick could make such a drastic change of heart so quickly.

"I am definitely sure. I've never been so sure. When I saw the ad in the paper I knew it was our house. And it was the final piece to kick me in the butt and make me take the steps necessary to be sure I didn't lose you forever. The problem, I realized, was my inability to commit-and I've committed. This is my life now and I couldn't be happier about it!" Patrick cupped Robin's belly and kissed her cheek softly.

"I would hate for you to wake up on day and realize that you made a mistake. I think that would break me," Robin said fearfully.

"I will never think of our life together as a mistake. Never," Patrick said emphatically.

Robin nodded.

"Can we go in?" Robin asked a moment later.

"Yeah! There's no furniture," Patrick said as they stepped out of the car.

"That's okay," Robin said as she followed Patrick to the front door. He unlocked the door and without a word lifted Robin and carried her over the threshold.

"I know we're not married yet, but I couldn't resist," Patrick whispered as he held Robin aloft in the entryway of the dark house. Robin leaned in and kissed Patrick. Around them the moon was casting long shafts of light into the room.

"There are so many windows!" Robin exclaimed as Patrick set her down.

They walked the house in silence; Robin leading Patrick as she took it all in. It was so big she couldn't imagine how they would ever furnish the whole place.

"It's perfect," Robin smiled at Patrick, not quite believing that only days before she was cursing herself to a life alone. _How dumb could I have been_, Robin asked herself as they entered the last room.

"Well, once we get furniture it'll be more perfect. I've been sleeping on an air mattress," Patrick said as Robin looked around, they had finally ended up in the master bedroom.

"It doesn't matter! This house is wonderful!" Robin exclaimed, knowing she was understating. She had nothing left to express her appreciation for how lucky she had become. So instead of more words, Robin led Patrick to the air mattress and they christened the master bedroom as their own.

They did have dinner eventually; a Chinese food picnic on the floor of Robin's apartment while Robin talked out plans for the house. Patrick just smiled in silence.


	21. And so it ends

**Author's Note: This is THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm glad actually. It has been a long journey and at times I struggled. Real life got in the way many a time, but it's done now and I feel I was true to the spirit of the show and the characters. I hope so anyway.**

**Enjoy the final chapter and thank you all for reading and commenting.**

* * *

Mac and Felicia were hesitantly congratulatory when Robin broke the news of her engagement to Patrick the morning of Thanksgiving. Maxie and Georgie were elated, asking to be bridesmaids before Robin had even taken off her coat.

The past was still fresh in Mac and Felicia's mind and Patrick spent much of the morning and afternoon hours groveling and apologizing. Robin spent the day watching as acceptance took hold and when Patrick told them of the house he'd bought, Robin could see admiration and approval grow in her uncle's expression. Patrick was finally taking responsibility and Robin was happy. Eventually Mac and Felicia warmed to the engagement. Mac and Patrick even spent some time together bonding over the afternoon football games while Robin sat with Felicia, Maxie and Georgie talking about the wedding; the latter two already brewing with ideas and plans.

Mac congratulated them as they left and Robin felt the world was perfect.

Well, almost perfect.

Robert and Anna were still MIA and Robin found that after the initial shock and sorrow that had followed the news, it was quite easy for her to slip back into a life without her parents. It likely wasn't healthy or responsible, but Robin ignored the situation and the feelings of loss that it brought up within her. Instead she focused on her work, her health, the baby, and Patrick.

Together they had decided to move Robin into the house immediately to prepare for pending parenthood. They quickly settled into a groove and Robin could easily forget the past seven months and the pain and distress she felt. She easily forgave Patrick of every offense, and even forgave herself. They were both at fault for the hell they lived those months apart and they both knew that they didn't ever want to suffer apart again.

The wedding would be held after the baby was born. Robin insisted on this and Patrick, after much pouting and argument, finally agreed.

Christmas approached and Port Charles received record snowfall. The decorations glistened and the community's Christmas-spirit grew with the snowy weather. Robin spent her time at the house decorating and organizing when she wasn't working her required three days a week at the hospital.

Several days before Christmas, Robin and Patrick were both home at night (a rarity) and enjoying dinner together. The phone rang, disrupting their reverie, and despite their habit not to answer the phone while eating, Robin made for it anyway. Something told her it was a call she should take.

The caller ID read "_restricted_" but Robin picked up the receiver anyway. She listened with wide eyes and a grin that brightened her face. She looked to Patrick and his expression questioned. After a quick confirmation Robin hung up the phone.

Her parents were safe. That had been her mother, but she had been unable to elaborate or spend any time on the phone. She and Robert were safe; and Anna had said she would call back after Christmas.

Robin suddenly felt as if an invisible weight had been lifted. A weight she hadn't even realized was pressing down on her. Robin and Patrick made tender and slow love that night and afterwards Robin wept. They were tears of joy; of relief; of happiness; of contentedness…Robin felt she would explode with the excess of emotions surging through her. Patrick held her gently and Robin felt that if he were to let go she would drift away on the emotional current. He was her tether, her lifeline to sanity. Blissfully, sleep came fast and Robin slept, dreaming dreams she wouldn't remember but that calmed and comforted her through the night.

Christmas came and went with the usual commercial, religious, and personal significance it held for people. The Christmas party at General Hospital took on new meaning for Robin as she and Patrick listened to Alan Quartermaine read the Christmas story from the Bible. Robin nestled neatly against Patrick's body as they both cradled her tummy, fingers interlaced.

At home that Christmas Eve night, Patrick and Robin held their own celebration; their first Christmas together.

The New Year holiday followed quickly and Robin found herself alone. Patrick had been paged into work with an emergency so Robin curled up in front of the fireplace and tried to read a book. Her mother finally called again, and though the details were not given, Robin understood that her mother and father had been in hiding. Their job had taken a turn for the worse and they'd had to bail on their assignment. It posed a major problem for them and the agency they were working for. Robin interrupted her mother's tale to let her know some things were better left unknown. Robin was just happy they were alive and safe. Anna promised she would be in Port Charles by February 1st and she would spend the month with Robin, helping out. Robert should be back in town by early January, Anna explained. A few minutes later, Robin said goodbye to her mother. Exhausted, by 11pm, Robin was asleep on the cushy sofa, the fire slowly burning its white hot embers down to black, cool ash.

Robin awoke in the New Year in her bedroom with Patrick beside her. He must have come home late and carried her up to bed. Robin smiled and curled up next to Patrick, who responded immediately and wrapped his arms around her, his hands gently resting on the baby, who was currently making slow lazy turns within Robin.

Robin's due date was February 12th. She was now just over a month until the new life within her would be brought into the world. She felt her nerve endings sharpen and suddenly every moment of every day was a precious thing and not to be squandered. She sensed Patrick felt the urgency too. They never spoke of it, but they both lived like their lives as they knew them would be ending on that 12th day of the 2nd month.

It was January 31st that things took a turn for the worse.

The morning dawned bright and white. It had snowed through the night and Patrick grumbled as he dressed to shovel the driveway.

"I never thought through this house thing," he teased, kissing Robin's cheek as he headed outdoors.

Robin moved to the kitchen, humming nursery rhymes and preparing breakfast when she thought she heard a noise from the front of the house. Robin shuffled to the door in her robe and slippers and immediately heard Patrick calling for her.

Opening the front door with concern, Robin stepped out into the bitter cold to see Patrick flat on his back in the middle of the driveway, lying almost buried in about 8 inches of fresh snow.

"Patrick!" Robin exclaimed as she started to move out towards him.

"Stop!" he yelled, almost panicked, "the driveway is sheer ice under the snow. Go back inside and call 911; I can't move. I think I've done something to my back."

Robin nodded and rushed inside, dialing 911 and with a breathy voice on the verge of hyperventilation gave their address. Robin hurried upstairs and threw on some clothes then darted (as much as a pregnant woman can) back down to wait outside with Patrick for the ambulance.

Despite his protestations, Robin slowly crept out onto the driveway and tried to calm Patrick. They didn't have to wait long in the cold as within minutes they saw an ambulance, lights flashing but no siren, turn onto their cul-de-sac.

The paramedics rolled Patrick onto a backboard and loaded him into the ambulance. They then helped Robin in and they were off to General Hospital.

Five hours and thousands of dollars of tests later was it determined that Patrick had badly sprained his back. The muscles were twisted and knotted and Patrick was prescribed a muscle-relaxer to be used as needed. Limping to the parking lot, Patrick slowly and painfully lowered himself into Mac's car, and Robin followed.

Once home, Mac helped Patrick upstairs to bed, and then shoveled their driveway, carefully so as not to fall himself.

"Are you okay?" Robin leaned on the doorframe of the bedroom, looking with sympathy at Patrick lying flat on his back.

"Yeah," Patrick smiled, slightly grimacing. "I'm starving though. Did Mac leave?"

Robin nodded, than walked into the room bringing a box of Girl Scout Cookies out from behind her back.

"When did they get here!" Patrick's eyes widened and he licked his lips.

"Yesterday," Robin smiled as she handed Patrick the box of Thin Mints, his favorite.

Patrick pulled the box apart and opened the packaging, pulling out four cookies and stuffing them two at a time into his mouth. He looked up apologetically and Robin just laughed.

"Come closer, let me feel our baby. I've missed him," Patrick smiled as he finished his cookies, setting the cookies aside and reaching out with his hands. Robin had Patrick convinced it was a boy and now he was in the habit of calling the baby a "he" too.

Robin moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling as Patrick winced at the shifting bed.

"Sorry," Robin said.

"s'Okay…," Patrick said forcing a smile.

Reaching his hands out, he cupped Robin's greatly enlarged belly and started talking to the baby. The first time he'd done it Robin had been amazed; Patrick had started talking and the baby immediately responded, moving quickly and sometimes kicking or punching Robin's belly. Robin loved the sensation and watching Patrick interact with the unborn child. Waiting with anticipation for the baby to start again, Robin ran her hands through Patrick's thick, dark hair. After several minutes Patrick turned from the weather to the tale of what had happened, regaling the story with many embellishments.

"Robin," Patrick paused and looked at her, "when was the last time you felt the baby move?"

Robin's smile faltered as she realized she hadn't felt the usually very active baby move since late last night.

"It's been almost a day," Robin said softly as her mind tried to rationalize the horror of that could mean.

"We've got to get to the hospital," Patrick said, clenching his jaw and groaning against obvious pain as he tried to sit up.

"Stop!" Robin said emphatically, about to burst into tears. Patrick laid back down and stared hard at Robin, the worry and concern on his face tearing at her.

"I'll call my uncle," Robin said, her mind working rationally as if detached from her emotionally charged body. She saw more then felt herself move to the phone and dial.

Ten minutes later Mac was back; and twenty minutes later he was driving Robin and Patrick into the parking lot of the hospital.

* * *

Everything happened so quickly.

Robin was rushed into the ER, where immediately she was examined. It was determined that the baby had to be delivered at once by C-section; it was in distress, the umbilical cord wrapped around the neck.

Robin was afraid. Patrick, still suffering spasms of pain even though he'd taken two muscle relaxers, accompanied Robin to delivery in a wheelchair.

Roughly an hour later, and two weeks early, on January 31st at 3:23pm, Baby Drake was born.

It was a boy; but before Robin could cradle her newborn son, he was whisked away by the doctors. He wasn't breathing and his coloring wasn't good; Robin and Patrick cried silently as they waited and as the remaining doctors and nurses finished working on Robin.

"What's happening," Robin finally called towards the group of doctors huddled in the corner around the tiny form of her son.

"Don't worry, the doctors are doing everything they can to make sure your baby is healthy and strong," one of the nurses replied soothingly as she cleaned up the area around Robin.

"He needs an HIV test," Robin blurted, feeling so helpless and needing to contribute something.

"We know," the soothing nurse responded.

"Patrick," Robin looked at him, the father of her baby, and watched a tear fall from his eye.

"He'll be okay, just believe that. He's got you and me waiting for him. And don't forget what stubborn stock he comes from," Patrick cooed, his voice thick as he held back tears.

Robin smiled wanly and submitted to waiting. After what felt like hours, the doctors in the corner started moving with less urgency and then the first soft cry came from the baby boy.

Robin almost leapt from the gurney to rush to her son. She needn't have worried as the soothing-voiced nurse was now bringing him to her.

"Your baby boy, and he's beautiful," the nurse smiled and Robin happily reached out and embraced the small baby.

He was beautiful. Now that he was breathing he was rosy-cheeked and had a head full of jet-black hair. His nose was perfect, his lips were full and red, and he had ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes. Robin smoothed the shocked hair back, but it refused to obey, remaining standing on end. Robin kissed the baby, holding him close and listening to him coo. He was so warm and small.

"Can I?"

Robin looked at Patrick and with a grin she gently passed the baby to him. Seemingly forgetting about his sprained back, Patrick reached out for the baby and Robin watched as he performed the same examination as she had; looking over his tiny body, touching his fingers, touching his toes.

"Wow," he whispered and Robin's heart leapt with joy.

"Congratulations," Dr. Henson smiled as she approached Robin, Patrick and their newborn son.

Robin smiled at the doctor, though hesitantly.

"How long was he without oxygen?" Robin asked, unable to hide her concerns as she watched Patrick gently cradle his son.

"I'm not sure. You said you hadn't felt movement in almost a day, and he wasn't responsive when we delivered him. At this point I couldn't tell you if there'll be any residual brain damage."

Robin nodded, somewhat grateful for the doctor's bluntness, but also needing a bit more tact and hand-holding.

"Once he starts developing, we'll better be able to determine what, if any, damage was done," Dr. Henson added.

"What about HIV?" Robin asked.

"All the tests we've run thus far have been negative. No sign of the virus in the amniotic fluid, and we'll test the umbilical cord as well as take a blood sample when he's a little stronger. You've done everything right, Robin. You yourself are, for the most part, virus free. I'm hopeful he'll be perfectly fine," Dr. Henson smiled and Robin felt slightly reassured.

"Now you rest, and we'll get you moved to another room in moments."

* * *

Soon after Robin was moved, Mac, Felicia, Maxie and Georgie bombarded the room and took turns holding the baby. They were soon joined by Noah, and lastly Robert. The nurses were on the verge of kicking them all out but Patrick sweet-talked her into letting them stay a bit longer.

Everyone questioned his name, and teased Robin and Patrick endlessly because they had none. They hadn't even discussed it; _so much for being prepared_, Robin thought.

"Well, you must name him because I refuse to keep calling him baby," Maxie said matter-of-factly as she held the sleeping boy.

"He looks a little like a Norman to me," she added, laughing as everyone in the room groaned.

This started off a tirade of bad names, teasing the new parents with their silliness; Oslo, Dickie, Bartholomew, Jefferson, Ringo, Elvis, and so many others…

By the time Mac and Felicia carted the girls off and the two fathers departed on other required errands, Robin was exhausted and sore from laughing. The baby was taken to the nursery and Robin drifted in a fitful sleep, names bombarding her mind; keeping her from truly resting.

Patrick had requisitioned a cot that he set up by the window of Robin's room, and he now lay there, snoring loudly as his muscle relaxer's got the better of him. Robin and the baby were to stay in the hospital for an additional day just so the doctors could monitor the baby. Though only two weeks, he was still premature.

A few hours later, a new nurse Robin hadn't met yet brought the baby back in (his bracelet read glaringly, _Baby Drake_) for Robin to feed.

"I know you probably want to breastfeed; but you know with HIV you can't," the nurse looked apologetic, like she was at fault.

Robin quickly nodded and explained she had realized that and tried to come to terms. It was still hard for her to accept. She could sense her breasts were longing to be relieved of the pressure. Her body was ready for doing it, and it really hurt her that she just couldn't.

The talking stirred Patrick, and he slowly arose, his face betraying all the pain he felt, to witness the miracle of the baby eating. After a few minutes he declared he was going to take a walk around the floor to try and exercise his back.

Robin was holding the sleeping baby when Patrick got back.

"When did he finish eating?" Patrick asked, smiling, easing into the standard hospital armchair next to Robin.

"Not long after you left. The nurse said he'll eat often and a little at a time. It's a vicious cycle," Robin smiled.

"So, do you think we should name this boy?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, I suppose we should. Ideas?" Robin asked, already knowing what she wanted and ready to fight for it.

"A few, but I think you already know what you want to name him. And I can't find any fault with the choice," Patrick responded somewhat mysteriously.

"What choice?" Robin questioned, curious if he was correct in his assumption.

"Michael," he said, smiling and Robin nodded slowly.

"You're right. I do want to name him after Stone. Though obviously not Stone-though it is a great name," Robin teased.

Patrick smiled.

"Okay, so Michael it is. And I think you should choose the middle name," Robin ceded.

"Thank you," Patrick smiled, "I actually found myself wandering the halls thinking about this. I have three ideas. Robert," Robin raised her eyebrows in surprise at this, "or Noah," Robin then nodded in approval, "or Scorpio."

"Wow," Robin replied. She was speechless.

"What would you like?" she finally asked him.

"Well, I sincerely hope we can someday have more children together, but if that doesn't happen I would hate to see your family's name end here. So I'm not opposed to Scorpio."

"I appreciate that, I really do. But it kind of sounds like he's some zodiac sign. I would prefer we name him after your father. Michael Noah Drake. It has a lovely ring to it," Robin smiled and looked down at the sleeping baby.

Nothing more was said about it. And the baby had a name.

* * *

Three months passed and Mikey (as everyone had taken to calling him) was developing at a wonderfully normal rate. The doctors were confident he'd suffered no brain damage and were pleased at his growth. His black hair remained thick and stubborn (_like his father's_¸ Robin thought happily) and his chocolate brown eyes were his mother's.

Mikey was also HIV negative, a fact which thrilled Robin to the ends of the earth and spurred conversation about when another baby might grace the Drake household. Robin cringed at the thought, only three months out of pregnancy she had just lost the last of the weight she'd gained.

Anna hurried her arrival after learning of the early birth and she promised to stay until the wedding. Robin accepted all the help her mother gave her.

The wedding was to be held July 1st at Wyndomere on the cliffs at the far side of the island. The early morning wedding saw perfect weather and perfect attendance. Everyone who had been invited had come. Robin had never known so many people cared about her happiness. Mac and Robert had walked Robin down the aisle, while her mother held Mikey in her arms. Maxie and Georgie were bridesmaids, while Noah was Patrick's best man. Robin couldn't help but feel that Mikey's birth had healed the last of the wounds that had divided Patrick and Noah for all those years.

So many things had changed for the better when Mikey was born that Robin couldn't imagine how the world would have turned without him.

The honeymoon was to be held later in the year, after the summer. For the time being, Robin and Patrick were content to love each other and their new son.

It was a pleasure Patrick had never thought he'd desire and a pleasure that Robin was sure she'd never know; it was the pleasure of being a family.


End file.
